Raising Platyborgs
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to Keep,Moving Forward.   Kiki and Platyborg become parents to three little Platyborgs but parenthood is a wild adventure than they expected
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Yay, the new Platyborg story, and know Tink555 is gonna love it, as we were talking about it a while agom while I was writing Keep Moving Forward.**

**Kiki and Platyborg are now parents to three lttle Platyborgs, after Kiki's eggs hatch, but parenthood is a big adventure, along with having a job.**

**I hope you guys** like.

* * *

It was the fourth of July, and in the Platyborg division of the O.W.C.A , a wild party was going on, as the agents were having fun, along with the agents from Francis's division, but were wearing cowboy hats.

But P;atyborg and Yuna were in the training room, but were at the flight track.

"Let's see who's the fastest, bro!" Yuna said.

Platyborg agreed, as they deployed their wings, as it was the most powerful setting, as it reminded them of the 2nd Dimension, as they were flying fast, and dodging ibstacles, like laser blasts, and geyser.

They made it to the end of the track, but Platyborg knew they were even matched, but Yuna had an idea, getting a portal remote and activating a portal to the 2nd Dimension.

"Let's go, Platyborgie!" she said as they flew through.

The portal closed, as Perry had gotten a call from Kiki.

His dark brown eyes widened, hearing the eggs had hatched, but he went to Doof's at once, but hoped that the hatchlings were okay.

* * *

Annie smiled, as she and Doof were holding the three little Platyborgs in their arms, after Alt Doof had them in the fusion chamber, as they'd been platypi when they'd hatched, but Platyborg had given his uncle permission, to turn them into Platyborgs, but they were cute, as Kiki smiled, but saw her husband enter but smiled kissing her.

He was holding his kids, as tears were in his eyes, as he was proud to be a father, but was anxious knowing that one of them might have the virus, but was pushing those thoughts away.

"Let me check their genders, for you." Doof told them.

He then took them into his lab, but came out a few minutes later, revealing they had two girls and a boy.

But Kiki and Platyborg had names for their kids, as the two girls looked like Kiki, but the boy looked like Platyborg making Platyborg smile.

"The girl's names are Ami and Yumi.

But the boy's name is Kero, okay?" Platyborg told them.

Kiki liked those names, as the others agreed.

Platyborg smiled, as Kero's paw was wrapped around his, but it made his heart melt, as he had him in his arms, as Doof took a photo, but Ami and Yumi were in Kiki's.

Doof knew that they'd make awesome parents, as Yuna was there but smiled, seeing them, as she was going to be their big sister.

"Aw, they're so cute!" she said.

"Yep, and they're ours." Kiki said smirking.

The infant Platyborgs were already asleep, but Doof had made a crib for them, as he knew they were living here.

platyborg then put them in the crib, and kissed their foreheads, leaving their room, but was looking forward to being parents.


	2. First Checkup

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but quiet on the review front, but know Tink555 and veryloyalfan probably like it.**

**Platyborgie deals with feeding his kids late at night, but a check up reveals that one of his kids has the computer virus he has, but the doctors decide to keep it a** secret.

* * *

Later that night, sounds of loud crying woke Kiki and Platyborg, as their bundles of joy were awake, but they knew this would happen, as Platyborg got up, but knew they were hungry.

"It's gonna be okay, guys.

Daddy's gonna get ya milk, right now." he said leaving the bedroom.

He deployed his wings, flying fast down the hall, and needed baby bottles, but found them, but smiled heating up milk, using his lasers fron his bionic eye, but smiled, as he had what it took to be a father, as he deployed his wings flying fast, but entered his and Kiki's room but did an aerial loop de loop, as the infant Platyborgs clapped their little metallic paws.

"Let's not tell Mommy, about that, okay?

It'll be our little secret, okay?" he said.

He was feeding Ami and Yumi, but saw them fighting, making Platyborg smile, but pulled them apart, knowing they were tough, like their mother and like him, but was rocking them to sleep, but saw Kero sucking his tail, which was cute.

"Chow time, Kero." he said yawning.

The infant Platyborg male was drinking up, but fell asleep easily, as Platyborg put him in the crib next to his sisters, but Platyborg smiled, climbing back into bed beside Kiki.

He then fell asleep at once, but Kiki smiled, knowing he'd done well, but was becoming a great father, but they had an appointment at the O.W.C.A infirmary, for the babies to get checked up.

* * *

Platyborg was woken by his alarm which made him remember today, but saw the babies were still asleep, but were waking up, but Ami and Yumi jumped out of the crib, trying to fly like their father had, but he managed to catch them, before they got hurt, knowing it was a good thing they didn't know how to use their wings yet, but he sighed.

"Girls, that was naughty.

You could've gotten hurt!

I know you guys wanna fly, but it'll happen when you're older.

Let's go get breakfast, okay?" he said putting them down on the floor.

He then got Kero out of the crib, but put him down, as they entered the kitchen, but Doof was making breakfast for them, as Kiki was putting the infant Platyborgs in high chairs, but Doof was smiling, as they were cute.

"How're you two holding up, since they hatched?

Annie and I heard them cry last night, but we managed.

It's good, having babies in the house again." he said.

Platyborg nodded, pouring himself coffee, as it was waking him up after taking care of his kids last night, but knew he and Kiki could make it, but Kiki was feeding them baby platypus food, as Ami and Yumi were making a mess and laughing, but Kero was eating, but smiled at his siblings's behaviour.

Doof couldn't help but smile, as he was cleaning both infant Platyborg females up, but they were giggling, as they liked him, as Kiki had finished feeding Kero but Ami and Yumi were being fed by Doof, but Platyborg thought it was very cute, as they trusted him, but was eating oatmeal, but had taken his medicine.

"Ww should get going, Kiki.

We're gonna be late, for their first checkup." he told her.

Kiki understood, but was putting Ami and Yumi into a twin baby carrier on her back, while Platyborg had Kero in his arms, as they deployed their wings, but leaving, as the infants were laughing, enjoying the ride but Ami and Yumi were watching their father in awe, as he was doing aerial flips, as Kero laughed.

"Be careful, Platyborgie!" Kiki warned as he understood.

He landed at the agency on his webbed feet, as Kero clapped his paws, laughing.

"Yeah, I love flying too." he said as Kiki joined him.

"Let's go, guys." Kiki said, as they went inside.

* * *

AT the doctor's office, in the infirmary, Platyborg was a little anxious, but Kiki understood, as he'd spent a lot of time in the infirmary, but knew he was recovering, but she knew his fears for their kids, but saw the doctors checking their reflexes, but relieved that they were fine, but the doctor had to take blood samples from the infant Platyborgs, but Kiki saw them get scared, seeing the doctor loading up a syringe, but Platyborg had Kero in his arms, as the infant Platyborg male was trying to wriggle out of his father's arms.

"It'll be okay, Kero.

It will hurt for a little bit, I promise.

Your Mommy and I care about you and your sister's well being, but it'll be okay.

I know you can be brave." he told him.

Ami and Yumi watched, as the doctor injected the tiny syrunge into Kero's arm, but the infant Platyborg male whimpered, as he didn't like it, but cried as the syringe went out, but the doctor put a band-aid on it, but Platyborg was rubbing his back, as it was soothing him.

"I'm very proud of you, Kero." he said smiling.

Kero then saw his sisters get out of their mother's arms, and crawling around, but Kiki managed to catch them.

"Very funny, you two.

If your brother can do it, so can you." she said.

The doctor then gave them their injections, but Kiki was soothing them, as they were crying, but calmed down.

"Excuse me, Commander Platyborg." the doctor said.

Platyborg knew he was checking the results, but saw him return, saying they were fine.

They then left, but Platyborg had work to do, as he had a meeting with Monogram, as his kids were nuzzling him.

"Be good, for Mommy, okay?

I'll be back in time for dinner, I promise." he told them leaving.

Kiki then left, with the kids.

She knew Platyborg was meeting with Monogram, to talk about the Platyborg agents getting host families, but hoped it would work, as it was a good idea, but went back to Doof's place.


	3. Babysitting Chaos

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks so much to Tink555 for reviewing, as it means a loy.**

**Doofy wants to babysit the infant Platyborgs, as he loves playing with them but realises taking care of them means more than just playing, even with Perry's help.**

**Watching the MLP ep Baby Cakes gave me ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

Platyborg was in Monogram's office, discussing thr ight for the agents in his division, to have host families knowing that they'd benefuit from this as Carl and Perry agreed, but the major sighed, but understood the commander's feeling, knowing he'd grown up in a sort of host family and he'd turned out good, so it could work.

"We'll try it, Platyborg." he said as Perry smiled.

He saw Platyborg pump his fist in pride, as he may be a leader, but was still a teenager, which made him smile but he hoped Platyborg's kids were okay, knowing they'd want their father, but had heard from the doctor, that Platyborg's son Kero had the virus he had, but they'd decidfed to keep it from him.

It was difficult as he wanted to tell him about this, as Platyborg was dealing with it himself, but it was a secret that he hid from the agency as the other agents wouldn't respect him, but knew the agents in his division respected himbut bit the lower bit of his bill.

He then went to train, but saw that Platyborg was leaving, but Yuna was holding down the fort for him.

"I'm gonna hang out with my kids.

I hope they haven't been trouble." he told him.

Perry smiled, knowing his friend was a good father already, but saw him leave but it inspired him to go hang out with his kids, after training.

* * *

Doof laughed, as he was blowing on Kero's stomach, as the infant male Platyborg laughed, along with his sisters, as it was funny, but Kiki and Annie kinew he loved them, but she and Platyborg needed a break, as they'd been busy, but saw Platyborg return, as Ami, Kero and Yumi were happy, nuzzling his feet, making him smile.

"Aw, I missed you guys too.

I see Grandpa Doofy's taken care of you, and having fun.

Wanna have some fun with Daddy?" he said.

He then picked the three Platyborgs up and put them in a triple baby carrier, as he deployed his wings.

"I'm taking them for a flight, okay?" he said.

"Just be careful, okay?" Doof said as he nodded.

"I will, as I love them." he replied.

He then deployed, but left the building, as he was in the air, flying faster, but the infants were loving it, as they were laughing and clapping, making him smile.

"I see you like, watching me fly, huh?

i can't wait, until you're older.

So I can teach you to fly, and have serious fun up here!" he said smiling.

He was flying over Danville, but had an idea, landing in the playground in the park, as the infants were excited, but he was pushing them on baby swings along with rockers, but he was having fun with his kids.

He was liking being a father, and playing with his kids.

He was then gently rough housing with them on the grass, and having a blast, but realised they should go, but the infants were sleepy, as he was flying back to Doof's place, but was tracking mud in the building.

He then went to his and Kiki's room, but were putting them in their crib, but tucked them in, but kissed their foreheads leaving them to sleep.

He then saw Doof and Kiki laugh, seeing him.

"I was playing with our kids, in the park.

They're fun to play with." he told them.

Doof then brought a wash cloth to him, cleaning him up, as he was waterproof, but saw a smile on Platyborg's bill, knowing that he was enjoying fatherhood, and Kiki was enjoying motherhood, but they needed a break.

"Um, Doofy, can I ask something?

Would you like to watch the kids tonight, for us?" he asked him.

Doof was excited, as he was jumping up and down, making the cybernetic teen male laugh. as he knew he loved being with them.

"I'll take that as a yes, then?" he said.

Doof nodded, as he saw him making a peanut butter and dookelberry jelly sandwich, as he hadn't had lunch, but Kiki smiled, kissing him.

"How did work go, honey?" she asked.

"It was great, as Monobrow approved the idea." he told her.

"That's great, Platyborgie." she said.

He blushed, but she heard that the kids were awake, as she went to get them, but saw Ami and Yumi jumping out of the crib, but caught them.

Ami and Yuni laughed, clapping their paws.

"That's not funny, you two.

It's dangerous to do that, okay?

it would scare me, if you were hurt." she told them.

She then saw them crawl over to Platyborg, making him smile.

"Hey, guys.

Have an nice nap?" he said tickling them.

Kiki and him were playing with them, as Doof was making lunch for him and Annie.

He was excited to be babysitting them, as he knew it was going to be fun, but he smelt that the infants needed a diaper change, as Kiki and Platyborg went to change them.

They were putting them on the changing table, as Kiki was changing Ami and Yumi's diapers, but Platyborg was changing Kero's diaper, but were doing diaper rodeo.

They laughed, as they were done, but were playing with them.

* * *

Later that early evening, Platyborg was feeding them, while Kiki was getting ready for going out, but was having fun, as they were babbling and and having fun but saw Kiki come out wearing a dress, but Doof smiled, knowing that she looked beauitful.

"Are you sure you've got everything under control, Doofy?

We'll be out, but you have our number, if you need us." Platyborg said kissing his kids.

"Don't worry, you can count on me.

Now go have fun, you two." he said.

But after they left, he saw the infant's billds quiver, as they were crying loudly, which made Doof worried, as he hated hearing them cry.

"Hey, it'll be okay, strudel cuties.

Your Mommy and Daddy will be back." he said.

He was trying to calm them down, by making funny faces, peek a boo and other things but they weren't working, but he then tripped over a toy, as they laughed.

"I'm glad you calmed down, little ones.

We're gonna have fun, just wait.

I'll be right back." he said leaving.

Perry then showed up, as Platyborg had asked him to help Doof watch their kids, knowing one former evil guy couldn't take care of three infant Platyborgs by himself.

They were happy, seeing their uncle, as he smiled but worried seeing Doof bring out ice cream, knowing the infants would be hyper.

Perry then put his translator on, so he could talk to him.

"Doofy, this isn't a good idea!" he warned.

"Perry, it'll calm them down." he replied feeding the infants.

Perry was bracing himself, for them to be hyper, but was more worried for Doof, knowing they'd run rings around him.

* * *

"Doofy, you okay?" Perry asked his frenemy.

The three infant Platyborgs were hyper, throwing toys, running around, but Perry was scared by their energy, knowing that he didn't want to see Platyborg on a sugar rush, but Ami, Kero and Yumi were rough housing and laughing, as Platyborg had been doing that with them, but as he was trying to pull them apart, they were pulling at his fur.

"Ow, guys!

It's not nice to pull Uncle Perry's fur!" he said.

But he felt Yumi bite, but Doof was annoyed, but saw they were tiring out, as Kero stopped, as he was curling up, but Ami and Yumi were still a little hyper, especially as they'd figured out how to deploy their wings, after seeing their father do it.

"We have to cqatch them, Perry!

Platyborg's gonna kill me, if they're hurt!" he said.

Ami and Yumi were flying around the apartment laughing, as they thought Grandpa Doof and Uncle Perry were playing a game, as Perry was jumping up and down trying to catch them.

But Doof then broke down, crying as Perry was rubbing his back, as he knew his frenemy had tried really hard, but Ami and Yuni then landed, but were nuzzling him, after hiding their wings but saw them yawn.

"I guess they felt bad, for making you cry, Doofy.

Let's put them to bed, and then clean up." Perry told him.

Doof agreed, as they picked the infant Platyborgs up, but were putting them in the cribs, but smiled leaving.

They were cleaning up the mess, but were exausted.

Kiki then returned without Platyborg, as he was flying off a sugar rush.

"Story of our life." Doof said falling into his recliner as Perry agreed.

He curled up on the couch, tired after helping but it had been fun, as he fell asleep.


	4. Time Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing, along with Brookiesmirtz.**

**The Platyborg agents are beginning to get adopted, but Pretty Eye's nervous, but Leah and the others will help** her.

* * *

Platyborg was flying through the skies, as it was late at night but the cybernetic male teen was still on a sugar high, but was trying to wear himself out, but knew that sugar made him nuts along with his kids.

He was doing aerial dives, loop de loops and freefalling, but was flying back to Doof's place but saw Alt Doof there, as the one eyed man was waiting for him, but had chains in his hands, as he knew that sugar made Platyborg hyper, and tying him up helped him calm down, as he was fighting and struggling, with his nephew.

"I don't want to hurt you, Platyborg.

But you need to calm doen, okay?" he said.

He then saw Platyborg surrender, as he tied him up, but left to get some sleep, but Platyborg was hypering down, as his eyes got heavy as he fell asleep.

Kiki walked in later, getting the babies milk, but couldn't help but smile seeing her husband in chains as he was calm now, but sleeping, as he was busy, but didn't sleep alot, as he was busy either being a parent or running the Platyborg division.

She then kissed his head, as she made up bottles for the kids, but left the kitchen, but went to their room, but saw Ami and Yumi hovering over the crib, as they'd deployed their wings, but she smiled, after hearing from Doof how both her daughters had figured out how to do it, after copying their father.

Kero had deployed his wings, but was hovering over the crib, but she was feeding him first, as Ami and Yumi were impatient.

"Don't worry, as you'll get milk in a moment, guys." she told them.

While feeding Kero, Kiki was rubbing his back as his wings retracted but she put him in the crib, but Ami and Yumi were excited, as it were their turns, but she laughed, as she was feeding them, but did the same thing she did with Kero, as their wings retracted.

"Good girls, it's sleeptime." she said putting them back in the crib.

She smiled, as she climbed back into bed, but fell asleep.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open the next morning, as he was still in shackles and chains, but remembered his bionic eye shot lasers, as he focused, but lasers shot out, cutting through the chains as he was free, but saw Annie making breakfast, but he was helping her make breakfast.

"I see you're feeling better, Platyborg.

Doofy told me about last night, as he was a little over his head." she said.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better, Mom.

Yeah, the kids got a little hyper, but calmed down." he told her.

"Well your father and I love them, regardless." she replied.

Platyborg smiled, knowing that they did care about his and Kiki's kids, as they were a family, but he knew that the adoption days were beginning from today, but he had to help, as he was the leader of his division but he was drinking coffee to wake himself up, but saw that Kiki and the kids were up, but smiled broadly, seeing Ami, Kero and Yumi flying, and using their wings.

"Alright, you guyds learned how to deploy your wings!

Now we can have serious fun, when I get back, okay?" he said hugging them.

Kiki was anxious about her husband giving them flying lessons, but knew he was pumped to do it, and they'd bond over it.

"Have a good day, okay?" she said kissing him.

"You too, honey." he replied kissing her.

He then deployed his wings, leaving, as Ami, along with Kero and Yumi were laughing and clapping.

They needed to learn to retract their wings, as she was rubbing their backs, as their wings retracted, but smiled.

"Let's get breakfast, okay guys?" she said as Doof entered.

* * *

Platyborg was doing flight training, as he saw Yuna join him, knowing today, some of the Platyborg agents were getting adopted and getting host families, but she hugged him.

"How're the kids, Platyborgie?" she asked him.

"They're fine, but they woke up before I left." he answered.

Yuna nodded, as they were having fun, as he knew that some of the agents were getting adopted, but saw that Pretty Eye was quiet, as the dark purple Platyborg female was nervous as she knew she mightn't get adopted, but she then went to her dorm room, as Leah noticed something was wrong.

"Is Pretty Eye okay, bro?" she heard a deep voice ask.

Te dark brown red furred female platypus saw it was Jake, but he was now a Platyborg, but he told her he'd moved to Danville, so he could be with Pretty Eye, but she knew he'd make Pretty Eye happy.

"She's in her dorm room, Jake." she told him.

He then went to join her.

* * *

Kiki laughed, as she was at Danville Park, playing with her and Platyborg's kids as they loved being here with their father but she was rough housing with them, but had an idea knowing they liked flying with their father, but was putting them in a triple baby carrier, as she deployed her wings, taking off into the skies, as they were laughing and clapping but Kiki laughed, as she was having fun.

"I know you love to fly with Daddy, guys.

I know you guys will be amazing, when you're older.

Platyborgs can do the impossible, you know?" she said.

She then landed back at Danville Park, as they were clapping.

"Mama." Kero said smiling.

Kiki's eyes widened, as proud tears were in them, as her son had said his first word.

"I'm so proud of you, honey!

You said your first word, which is good." she told him.

Ami and Yumi were clapping, but a little jealous of the extra attention their mother was giving threir brother, as they crawled into the jungle gym, but Kero wondered why his sisters were annoyed.

They could talk to each other, but when their parents, or uncles heard them, it was just growls or chatters.

"Why're you guys mad, at me?

Because I talked?" he said.

"Yep, because you're gonna start talking, and start not understanding us!

That's what we heard, from Tifa and Kai!" Ami said.

Kero looked sad, but Yumi hugged him, as she was tough but sweet, like her sister, but Ami was still mad at Kero.

"Ami, it happens to every baby, human and animal.

It's not a bad thing, you know.

Besides Mommy looked happy, when Kero spole." she told her.

Ami sighed, but heard laughter, as she saw Tifa running in, as the dark brown red furred infant platypus was Ami's partner in crime, and helped her out in her fun.

"I thought your Daddy wasn't coming to the park today, Tifa." Kero asked.

"Mommy told him, to bring me as Kai's sick.

He has the cold, so Mommy's looking after him.

What's going on, guys?" she asked adjusting her goggles.

"Kero said his first word, Tifa!" Yumi said as Tifa understood.

"Kai said his first word the other day, guys." she said jumping up and down.

Tifa was Leah and Perry's daughter but had a LD, but her mother was like that too.

They were playing in the jungle gym, but hoped that their father was okay, but was eating a cookie, but Ami was excited, as their mother wouldn't let them eat candy, but it made them hyper.

"You wann a bite, Ami?" Tifa asked.

Yumi and Kero looked nervous, knowing that they got hyper after eating candy, but Kero and Yumi shook their heads, knowing it wasn't a good idea as Ami took a bite, but the young female Platyborg was hyper, and deploying her wings, flying out of there, as Kiki and Perry were shocked, but Perry remembered Tifa was eating a cookie, as he slapped his forehead.

"Perry, can you keep an eye on Kero and Yumi?

I need to go after Ami, before she gets hurt." she said.

"Sure, Kiki.

I can handle them." he replied.

"Thanks, Perry." she said deploying her wings.

* * *

Yuna smiled, seeing that some of the Platyborg agents were leaving with host families, but needed to check on Platyborg, but knew that Pretty Eye hadn't been considered by anybody, which worried the female Platyborg teen, as she knew that Pretty Eye had special needs, but deserved afamily.

She then entered her brother's office, seeing him working, but she was concerned for his health, as he hadn't slept in a while, but knew that the Platyborg kids and his job kept him busy and tired him out, as there were dark rings around his eyes.

"Maybe you should take a break, bro.

You look exhausted, and need some rest." she told him.

"I know, but I have no time.

I have this paperwork to do, and need to spend time with my kids." he said yawning.

But Yuna saw him fall asleep, as she smiled, but used her strength to carry him to the charger bed in the office, as they were something her brother had invented, to help recharge the agent's energy, while sleeping.

She then tucked him in, but left him to sleep, but she then went to check on the others.

She then saw Pretty Eye in the computer room, but surfing the Internet, while listening to music, but saw a sad look in her eyes, but understood knowing she'd seen some of her friends getting adopted, but Leah would talk to her, along with Jake.

She hoped Platyborg had a good nap, but smiled as she'd heard he and the kids had been hyper last night, but knew he felt bad when he was hyper, but knew he'd apologize to Alt Doof, when he got back, as she'd seen the scratches on her Dad.

* * *

Kiki was relieved, as she'd caught Ami, but had hypered down, as she was taking her and her siblings home, but was putting Ami in time out, when they got home, but Kero and Yumi knew thst they weren't allowed candy.

"She can come out of time out, when she wakes up.

But you guys were very good, to not eat candy.

You guys can't control yourselves, when you have sugar." she told them.

Kero and Yumi then saw their father return, but looked a little sleepy, but smiled seeing their kids nuzzle him, as he scooped them up.

"I missed you guys, while at work.

Where's your sister, huh?" he asked them.

"Ami's in time out, honey.

Tifa let her have candy, and she went hyper.

she's asleep, in our room, in their crib." she told him.

He looked a little bummed, but picked them up, as they were going for a flight, but Kiki knew that Ami was going to be mad.

Platyborg then left, after deploying his wings.


	5. Helping Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**Kiki's exhausted, from taking care of her and Platyborg's kids, so Platyborg looks after the kids and gets help from Alt Doof and Yuna, but he feels bad about scratching his uncle up a little.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Platyborg laughed, as he along with Kero and Yumi were flying through the skies, like rockets, but he was doing loop de loops, as Kero was trying but able to do it, but Yumi was doing aerial dives, as the cybernetic male teen laughed, knowing his kids were masters of the skies, and they were only a few days old.

He then saw them yawn, as he scooped them up, but rubbed their backs, making their wings retract, as he put them in the baby carrier, flying back to Doof's place, but saw Kiki asleep, but it was because she was tired from being with the kids all day, but he then put both sleepy Platyborg infants into the crib, but saw Ami was awake, and wanting to play, as he took her out of the room, so her brother and sister could sleep.

"Come on, honey.

Let's go fly, okay?" he told her.

He then deployed his wings, as Ami was deploying her wings, as they left the apartment, but were flying through the , but wereskies, but having fun but went to Danville Park, as Ami was happy, as they were going to the playground, but were having fun, but he knew that Kiki needed a break.

He then saw Yuna join him, but Platyborg heard that she was going to help him take care of the kids, while Kiki slept, along with her father,, as they left.

They then returned, but saw both Doofs drinking tea, and talking, but saw that Kero and Yumi were in a playpen, playing with toys, but put Ami in there, with her siblings, but he needed to talk to Alt Doof, seeing the scratches on his chin, and saw he'd tore half of his goatee off.

"Um, Uncle D?" he asked softly.

Alt Doof then turned around, seeing Platyborg but saw sadness in his eyes, as he knew he remembered what he'd done the other night.

"Yes, Platyborg?" he asked him.

"I-I'm really sorry, about the other night.

I feel bad, for what I did." he said.

"It's okay, dude.

You're not yourself, when you're hyper.

But it was good you ,made amends.

My niece and nephews are cute, like you and Kiki." he replied.

Platyborg nodded in agreement, as he was fixing dinner, but ordering pizza for them, and would feed the babies before then, but hoped Kiki was okay, but smelt that the kids needed changed, but Alt Doof covered his nose, but Platyborg headed to the playpen, as he picked them up, and headed to the bathroom, but returned after changing their diapers, but put them back in the playpen,. but was playing with them for a little bit.

Alt Doof laughed, seeing his niece and nephews were lspirited like Platyborg but knew it was a good thing.

He then saw it was five, as it was time to feed the babies, as Platyborg had Kero in his arms, but Yuna had Ami and Yumi in hers, as she was putting them in high chasirs, as Platyborg put Kero in his highchair.

"It's chow time, guys." Platyborg said, as Doof was feeding Ami and Yumi.

He was feeding Kero, but smiled, as Kero put baby food on his cheek, making him laugh, but was burping him, after he was done eating, but Yuna was doing the same with Ami and Yumi.

They laughed, as it was funny.

"You guys play, for a while, okay?

Daddy and the others are having their dinner, okay?" he said.

He and Yuna then went to the table, as the Doofs were there, but were eating pizza, but Platyborg was drinking juice, as soda could make him hyper.

Yuna saw her brother yawn, as he was tired from working, but saw him fall asleep on the table, after eating, but Doof saw Yuna put him on the couch, but she and the Doofs would take care of the babies.

She then sighed, as she was playing with them.

* * *

Kiki then woke up later, seeing the apartment was clean, but the babies were being put to bed, but smiled, knowing that Platyborg along with the Doofs and Yuna, but saw her husband asleep on the couch, but understood.

"I can take care of things, guys." she said thanking them.

Yuna understood, as she and the others left.


	6. Taking Their First Steps

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing, and hope you like this new chapter.**

**Kiki and Platyborg are anxious, for their kids to take their first steps, but the division also gets an new recruit, named Sen from Japan.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Kiki was trying to get her and Platyborg's kids to take their first steps, but everytime it looked like it would happen, the infant Platyborgs fell onto their butts, which Doof thought was cute, as he was making breakfast, but saw them get excited over Dookelberries, as he had an idea, giving them bowls of mashed dookelberries but was feeding them, as Kiki saw Platyborg enter, but didn't have to go to work until this afternoon, as Yuna was looking after the division, but had found a possible new recruit, in Japan.

"Morning, honey.

How're the kids?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get them, to take their first steps, but nothing's working." she said.

"Kiki, calm down!

They'll learn to walk, sooner or later.

It's not a big deal, okay?" he told her.

Doof smiled, as Platyborg was putting the three infant Platyborgs into the playpen, while he and their mother had breakfast, but Ami was itching to fly, after their father had shown them an new aerial trick, but had to get out of the playpen.

"There's just one problem, Ami.

We can't walk yet." Kero said.

"We'll just see about that, bro!" she said getting slowly to her webbed feet.

Kero and Yumi were anxious, seeing their sister taking clumsy steps, but wasn't falling.

The female Platyborg infant then looked at the lock, as she remembered seeing her Dad focus, to make lasers come out of his bionic eye, as she focused, as lasers emitted, singeing the lock on the playpen.

"Now, let's fly, guys." Ami said determined walking off.

Kero and Yumi looked at each other, but did the same, as their sister, but were walking without falling, but were about to deploy their wings, seeing their father turn around.

"I can't believe it!

You guys are walking!

Guys, look at this!

They're walking!" he yelled.

Doof couldn't help but smile, recording this moment on video, as he knew this was a big deal for Kiki and Platyborg, as they were parents, but now they had to baby proof the apartment, knowing they'd get into everything.

"I think they took their first steps, to go fly.

They almost deployed their wings, before you saw them walking." Annie said.

Platyborg then deployed his wings, as the infants did the same.

"Let's shred some sky. guys." he said as they left.

* * *

But in the 2nd Dimension, Alt Doof was nervous, as he couldn't find Luna anywhere, knowing that Yuna would be heartbroken if she returned from work, hearing that Luna was gone, but he was bracing himself, but opened a portal to the 1st Dimension, and stepped through but Doof saw Ami, Kero and Yumi walk over, but hugged his legs.

"Aw, they learnt to walk!

I need your help, guys.

Luna ran off, and I can't find her!" he said as Doof was worried.

"Does Yuna know, Alt Doofy?" Kiki asked.

"Nope, she's at work." she replied.

The one eyed man then sighed, knowing Yuna was going to be upset, but Doof would help him break the news to Yuna, but hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

Yuna had returned to the O.W.C.A with a jet black Platyborg female wearing a leather jacket but had a fire emblem on her chest, but was the new recruit of the Platyborg division, but Yuna noticed she was quiet.

"It'll be okay, as you should be proud, Sen.

You're part of the Platyborg division now, with others like us." she assured her.

"I know, but I have trouble making friends, Yuna." Sen replied softly.

She then heard the elevator doors ping, as they entered the headquarters for the Platyborg division, but saw Pretty Eye staring at the new recruit curious, but Yuna had an idea, as Sen could use a friend and Pretty Eye needed a friend.

"Let's go to Commander Platyborg, okay?

He's been expecting you, Sen." she said.


	7. Coming Down With The Virus

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**Kero's sick, but has the same computer virus as his father, but his family will help him recover, but Platyborg's not happy.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed, since the infant Platyborgs had taken their first steps but were getting into everything, but Doof along with Perry were baby proofing the apartment to make it safe, for them but Kiki had taken the youngsters outside, so they wouldn't get in the way, but Perry was helping but knew Platyborg was at work, but had heard him talk about an new recruit from Japan.

He hoped that she'd settle into the agency, as Platyborg had said that she was very shy, but knew she'd make friends, as they were drinking lemonade, but were done.

"Now the strudel cuties can play, and be safe.

I bet Kiki's wearing them out, for us." Doof told him.

Perry nodded, as he saw the dark purple Platyborg female with his niece and nephews but Kero was sneezing, which worried Kiki, but couldn't scare them, as he was coughing slightly.

"Doofy, Perry, watch Ami and Yumi.

I'm taking Kero to the doctor." she said.

"We'll take care of them, Kiki.

I hope he's okay, as Platyborg might get upset." Perry told her.

Kero was in her arms, as she deployed her wings leaving.

Platyborg was in his office, working on paperwork, but saw Yuna enter looking worried, as he wondered what was wrong, as she gulped unsure of how he'd react.

"Kero's in the infirmary, with the same virus as you." she told him.

Platyborg's body was gripped with fear, as he left the office, but Yuna saw anger in hid eyes, as he left, but knew he was upset, as he'd been worried that one of his kids would have the computer virus like him.

He then stormed into the infirmary, seeing Kero, in a bed, but it made his metallic paws shiver in fear, as the head doctor was nervous, knowing that he hadn't told him.

"The doctor said, he'd be fine, but will have the virus for the rest of his life.

But he's tough, like you.

They're shipping a batch of the anti-virus medicine, as we speak.

I know you're anxious, but he'll be fine." she assured him.

But Platyborg was staying, as Kiki left to take care of Ami and Yumi, but Yuna saw sadness in his eyes, but hugged him.

"T-Thanks, Yuna.

I'm worried, for him.

But at least I can help him, right?" he said.

Yuna nodded in reply, as she returned home to her father.

* * *

Doof and Perry were stunned, hearing that Kero was in the infirmary as he had the same computer virus like Platyborg but they wondered how Platyborg was taking it, knowing he'd be upset.

"He's still at the infirmary, with Kero.

He's really upset, but will be okay.

But he'll need to take medicine, for the rest of his life." Kiki told him.

He then hoped that he'd be okay., knowing how much Platyborg cared about his kids.


	8. Calming Down

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing as it means a lot.**

**Platyborg's upset, about Kero being sick, but there's some good news that might help.**

* * *

Platyborg had returned from a late night flight, as he was still upset about Kero having the computer virus he had to deal with everyday, as it made him feel helpless, but was sitting on the rooftop of Doof's place, as it was his favourite place to be sometimes at ight, to think or to cool down when he was angry, like right now.

"I thought I'd find you here, Platyborg." he heard Alt Doof say.

He wondered what the one eyed man was doing here, but knew he was part of their odd family, but felt him hug him, after bending down to his level, as tears were falling down Platyborg's cheeks.

"Hey, Kero will be fine.

He's like you, and you deal with the virus fine." he told him.

"I know, Uncle D.

But Kero's just a baby, and this happens!

That's why I was afraid of having kids, in case this happened.

I'm a bad father, to let this happen." he replied.

"No, you're not a bad father, Platyborg.

You're a great father, to your kids.

You care about them, and give them love, along with Kiki, but he'll pull through." he told him.

Platyborg had a small smile on his bill, knowing that was true.

"Thanks, Uncle D." he said hugging him.

"You're welcome, as you've been busy." he told him.

They then went inside, but were drinking coffee, to warm themselves up, but Perry was there, as he had important news.

"They're giving Kero the anti-virus patch, but it'll help him, but he'll still need to take medicine for the rsst of his life." he told him.

Platyborg was relieved, as he knew that Alt Doof was right.

But Perry noticed that Platyborg looked a little peaky, but knew he took his medicine at night, before going to bed, but he was going there right now.

He saw that Ami and Yumi were whimpering, as he was taking his medicine, but after a few moments removed the connectors.

He then approached the crib, but knew they missed Kero.

He then oucked them up as he was sitting on the bed with them, but cuddling them.

"I know you miss your brother, but he'll get better.

Then we can be together, and have fun." he told them.

He then was telling them a story, but unaware that Kiki and both Doofs were listening, but smiled, knowing it was relaxing not just Ami and Yumi but her husband as well.

He then saw that his daughters were asleep, after he'd finished telling the story, but put them back in the crib, but tucked them in, but kissed their foreheads.

"I love you, guys." he said softly.

Kiki then entered, but hugged him, but had heard the good news, but Platyborg knew that Ami and Yumi really wanted to see Kero, but couldn't go near him, unless they got a special shot that would protect them from the virus.

He then fell asleep, as his head hit the pillow, but Kiki felt his head, as it was warm, but hoped the virus hadn't returned, but knew he was stressed, with work and Kero, but needed a day off.

She'd talk to Doof later, when Platyborg was at work.

* * *

Platyborg was laughing, while feeding Ami and Yumi the next morning, but were getting messy, but was cleaning them up, but put them in the playpen, but heard the doorbell ring, as Doof answered it, seeing Leah and Perry with Tifa and Kai in their arms, as Kiki was watching the infant platypi, while Leah and Perry were at work.

Platyborg smiled, watching Perry put them in the playpen, but were drinking coffee, but Ami and Yumi were happy, having their friends over, as they were playing with blocks, but Tifa noticed, that Ami was quiet.

"I miss Kero, guys.

It's just not the same without him, as we have fun together.

Our Daddy's been sad, since he got sick." she replied.

"We heard our Daddy tell Mommy, about it.

They said the doctor could help." Kai said.

Ami didn't like the doctor, but Platyborg had set up an appointment so they could get their anti-virus shots, but knew there was going to be trouble, as Yumi behaved, but Ami wasn't a fan of the doctor.

"It'll be okay, Platyborgie.

You guys go to work, okay?" Kiki told them.

He then deployed his wings, leaving for work.

Leah and Perry were leaving, after saying goodbye to Kai and Tifa.

* * *

Platyborg was distracted from work, worrying about Kero, as the operation for the anti-virus patch was happening right now, but was hopeful that his son was in good hands, but he then saw Yuna training Sen, as she was Yuna's rookie and training her to be a full agent, but he needed to relax, as he was meditating, but in his happy place.

But the door opening woke him, seeing Jake enter.

"The head doctor wants to see you, in the infirmary." he said.

"Thanks, Jake.

Pretty Eye will find a host family, I promise." he said saluting.

Jake knew he was getting adopted later, but hadn't told Pretty Eye, as she was bummed out from not getting adopted, but knew Platyborg was a good guy, and would keep his word, leaving.

* * *

"The operation was successful, Commander.

But he'll need to take medicine, like you.

He's beginning to wake up, if you wanna see him." he told Platyborg.

The cybernetic male then entered Kero's room, seeing him wake up, with an innocent smile on his bill, making him cry a little, but wiped them away.

He picked his son up gently, sitting on the bed.

"I'm so relieved you're gonna be okay, buddy.

Your Mommy and I were worried about you." he said nuzzling him.

"Dada." Kero said as Platyborg smiled proudly.

He knew Kero couldn't come home for a couple of days, but was spending time with him.

* * *

"Come on, Ami!

You need this shot, so you won't be sick!" Platyborg said.

He and Kiki were at the infirmary, with Ami and Yumi but Ami was resisting, and running around, as she thought it was a game, but Yumi sighed, knowing her sister was in trouble but Platyborg caught her, as they were called.

But Kiki saw Ami squirm.

"No, Dada!" she said, as he was stunned along with Yumi.

The doctor then gve Ami the shot, but she was crying afterwards, but Platyborg calmed her down, ad it was Yumi's turn, but she took the shot without squirming.

"Good girls.

You'll get to see your brother, now you've got your shot." Platyborg said.

They then left.


	9. Bonding

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing, as it means a lot.**

**Platyborg's feeling a little run down in this chapter, as work and fatherhood are very demanding, but takes some time off.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"So Ami said her first words, huh?" Perry asked Platyborg.

He and Platyborg were sitting at a table in a downtown coffee shop, as they needed some time together, since they hadn't seen each other since the 2nd Dimension adventure, but Platyborg was sipping a skinny cappucino but eating a skinny muffin, as they didn't have a lot of sugar.

Platyborg was wearing a leather jacket, but Perry was wearing his trademark fedora, but was drinking a coffee and muffin, but knew Platyborg was a little shy around him, but was doing better.

"Yeah, I was stunned.

She did it, before getting her shot.

I hope Kero's okay, Perry." he said yawning.

Perry saw dark rings around his frind's eyes, knowing he was stressed from running the Platyborg division, and fatherhood were very demanding, and needed to take time off.

"I can't, Perry.

I have too much on my shoulders, along with my kids." he told him.

Perry then put a paw on his shoulder, knowing he was doing too much, but was masdsaging his shoulders, as it was relaxing him, as a purr escaped his bill.

"I feel a little better, Perry.

Thanks, bro." he said yawning.

Perry then saw him leave, as he was going to see Kero, as in a few days the infant Platyborg male could come home, but would be taking medicine for the rest of his life, but the teal furred male understood, going to be with his boys, as they'd came home from college, for a visit so knew how important family time was.

* * *

"Are you coming home soon, Kero?

Ami and I miss you, along with Mommy." Yumi said.

Ami and Yumi were visiting their brother in the infirmary, but their father was talking to the doctor about things, but the infant Platyborg male smiled, as he'd missed his sisters.

"Yep, as the doctor told Daddy.

I miss you guys too.

I can't believe that Ami said her first word." Kero told them.

Yumi nodded, but knew that her sister had been angry, the past few days, like biting, taking toys from them and their friends, amd being naughty for Uncle Perry, which made Kero laugh, knowing Ami was spirited like them, but saw Platyborg return, but looked tired but happy.

"Come on, guys.

We can see Kero later, okay?" he said as they followed him.

He then kissed Kero's forehead, before leaving.

"I'll be back later, okay?

I love you, you know that?" he said.

Ami and Yumi smiled, as they knew their parents loved them, but hoped that Kero would get better, so they could play again, but Yumi was worried about her father, as he'd said he was too sleepy to go flying.

They then left the infirmary, but Platyborg would visit Kero later.

* * *

Kiki saw that Platyborg was sleeping with his face in the pasta, which worried her, knowing her husband was busy, being the leader of the Platyborg division and being a parent, but Doof looked worried, knowing his friend needed some time off, but Yuna was understanding, but Platyborg was stunned hearing she'd look after the Platyborg division for him, until he felt better, but he smiled as he rubbed pasta sauce off his chin.

"Go rest, honey.

You need sleep.

Kiki and I will look after the kids, okay?" Doof told him.

Platyborg then left the table, but entered his and Kiki's room, but climbed into bed, as his head hit the pillow, as his eyes closed in sleep, but he hoped that Ami and Yumi were okay.

He then put earplugs in, as his kids wouldn't wake him up.

* * *

Perry was with Phineas and Ferb, as they were having dinner, while Candace nd their parents were out, but were having pizza, but were catching up but the boys were amazed, hearing about Platyborg being sick, along with being a leader and a father.

"He's come a long way, huh?

Good for him, Perry.

College has been very exciting, for us.

We're building a theme park, as an assignment." Phineas said.

Perry knew his boys would make the best theme park ever, as they were born to be engineers, but hoped Platyborg was okay, but heard his watch buzz, as it was Doof, but they heard him say that Kiki wanted him to watch Ami and Yumi, while she went to visit Kero, but Phineas and Ferb were coming too.

"Thanks, guys.

They can be a handful, sometimes." Perry told through the translator.

They then left the house.

* * *

Perry laughed, as he was rough housing with Ami and Yumi, as they were needing attention, since their father was asleep, and their mother was visiting Kero at the infimary, but Doof was hanging out with Perry's kids, as they were talking about college, but they were talking about inators, but saw Perry going to change Ami and Yumi's diapers but Ami bit his finger, but it made him growl but knew it wasn't her fault, as she didn't know any better.

"We don't bite others, Ami.

It's not nice, okay?" he told her.

She then hugged him, as he knew she was sorry, but knew she and her sister needed attention, but knew that once Kero came home in a few days, they'd get more from their parents, but knew they had to go to sleep soon, but he saw Platyborg come out, as Ami and Yumi were excited.

"Hey, guys.

I can take them from here, Perry.

Thanks, for helping." he said taking Ami and Yumi from him.

* * *

Platyborg was sitting on his and Kiki's bed with Ami and Yumi in his arms, but cuddling them, as he knew he hadn't spent time with them recently, but was telling them a story, but afterwards was telling them they'd spend more time together, when Kero came home, as he put them in the crib but tucked them in but kissed their heads, before leaving the room.


	10. A Chaotic Trip To The Store

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing, and love how this chapter starts, as Ami and Yumi are playing.**

**Platyborg's going grocery shopping, but it's gonna be chaotic, as Ami and Yumi are running around the store, after being hyped up by Alt Doofy.**

**I love how this story's coming together.**

* * *

The next morning, Ami and Yumi were in the playpen, while their father was getting ready to go out to the store to get groceries, as they were going to Perry's place for a barbecue, but the two infant Platyborgs were playing with My Little Pony dolls, as they loved watching it, with their father.

"Look out, it's a giant mutant duck, and it's goona squish the town!" Ami said as Rainbow Dash was in her paw.

A Ducky Momo plush was destroying the city they'd made out of blocks, as Yumi laughed, as this was a game they'd made up, after hearing some of Uncle Doof's stories about him fighting Uncle Perry.

"You'll never win, Dash!" she made the plush say.

"Try me, Momo brain!" Ami yelled knocking the plush off.

Yumi laughed, as she made Fluttershy high five Rainbow Dash.

They heard Alt Doof laugh, as their playing had amused him, but had Reese's with him, which were organic, knowing Platyborg couldn't handle sugar.

"Here, sweeties, this will help ya out!" he said feeding them.

Yuna had seen him do this, but wouldn't tell Platyborg, but knew the shopping trip would be chaos, but saw Platyborg come out, but was picking up Ami and Yumi, as they had their Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy dolls in their paws, as they left.

He put them in car seats in Doof's car, as he was sitting in the passenger seat, but had no idea, Alt Doof had given them peanut butter.

"I know they're looking forward, to going to Uncle Perry's later." Platyborg said.

Alt Doof agreed, as he knew shopping was going to be fun.

* * *

"Hold my paws, you two!

We're in the street, where cars are.

You could get hurt, so stay with Daddy.

Until we get in the store, okay?" Platyborg told his daughters.

Ami and Yumi were holding onto their father's paws, as they were crossing the parking lot, but were on the sidewalk, but Platyborg put them in the cart, as Alt Doof smiled, knowing the kids were gonna sneak out of the cart, as soon as Platyborg's back was turned.

"You guys are being really good, you know?" he said.

But both young Platyborg infants saw the toy ailsles, and wanted to explore, but were waiting until their father wasn't looking, but got their chance, as Platyborg was buying sugar free cookies at the bakery.

"Ready, sis?" Ami said, as Yumi nodded shyly.

They deployed their wings, leaving the cart, as Alt Doof snickered, but Platyborg wondered what was so funny, but saw his daughters were gone.

"I need to get them back, before Kiki finds out!" he said freaking out.

"Platyborgie, it's okay.

I'll find them, for you." Yuna said as they left the cart with Alt Doof.

She knew that both Ami and Yumi liked toys, and knew where they might be, but heard laughter, as Ami and Yumi were running or flying through the store, as people were staring, but Ami and Yumi were laughing.

* * *

Ami and Yumi were in the toy aisles, looking at Friendship is Magic toys, especially the Celestia and Luna dolls, as they wanted them, but unaware that Yuna was there, but she knew they had been set up by Alt Doof, as he'd given them candy, but she bent down and scooped Yumi up, but Ami wasn't letting her.

"Ami, get back here!" she said.

Platyborg then flew after her, catching her, but crashed into a cheese wheel, but Yuna was worried, for her brother, who was whimpering, as his arm hurt, but Ami was scared, whimpering, as Alt Doof felt bad, helping him up.

"I'm fine, honey." he assured his daughters.

"Let's just pay and go, huh?" Yuna said seeing people stare.

He agreed, as they went to the checkout , but Yuna had went to the car, but was calming her little sisters down, as they'd been scared.

They then saw Alt Doof and Platyborg come out, with their groceries, putting them in the boot, but he got in, but would get his arm checked out, as he didn't want to scare Ami and Yumi, but Yuna would tell him later how Ami and Yumi had gotten so hyped up.

* * *

Platyborg returned from the infirmary at the agency, as Ami and Yumi were taking an nap, but Kiki saw a cast on his arm, but she knew Alt Doof had hyped them up with peanut butter, but he looked sad, as they were getting ready to go to Leah and Perry's house, but he was worrying about the kids.

"Yuna and I put them down, for an nap." Kiki told him.

He sighed, as he went to get ready.


	11. Giving A Goozim

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**Platyborg and the others are hanging out at Leah and Perry's but Kai and Tifa have platypus pox, but Ami and Yumi don't mind plus Alt Doofy feels bad, for hyping them up, so he gets them a pet.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Alt Doof was feeling bad, about encouraging Ami and Yumi to be naughty, as Platyborg had a broken arm, but knew Ami was like Yuna, when she was small, but knew Yuna was very sad, as he'd told her about Luna running away.

,The Platyborg female was gong to Leah and Perry's as well, but Alt Doof had a surprise for her, as there were two baby Goozims born, but hadn't told Yuna but knew it would make her happy, but saw her activate the portal to the 1st Dimension.

She hoped her father was okay, as he watched the portal close, but he felt bad about Platyborg getting in trouble but would give his kids the other Goozim as a pet.

* * *

Perry was flipping burgers on the grill, in his backyard, in his and Leah's house in Maple Drive, but he was stunned hearing what had happened at the store, but had a feeling somebody had given them candy, but hw looked at Platyborg's cast.

He saw his kids, and Ami and Yumi in the playpen, but Platyborg saw Tifa scratching, as he had no idea they had platypus pox, as Perry was anxious about the infant Platyborgs, but Platyborg knew they'd be fine.

"Okay, as long as you're sure, Platyborg.

I hear Kero's coming home, tomorrow?" Perry said.

"Yep, we're very happy about that.

I'm a little worried, about Ami, as she's been more spirited.

I think that it's to do with Kero, since we haven't spent time together, as we're at the infirmary a lot, but Yumi is okay, but more quiet.

When he comes home, we're spending time together." HE TOLD HIM.

perry agreed, knowing that Ami had been trouble, but knew she was getting Platyborg's attention that way, but she needed time outs.

* * *

Ami and Yumi were in the playpen, with Kai and Tifa but thought it was funny they were scratching themselves, using their tails, as they saw red spots over them, which the two infant Platyborgs thought were cool.

"We've got platypus pops, guys." Tifa said.

"She means platypus pox, guys.

You know how my sister messes up her words sometimes.

That's why we haven't been over, at your house." Kai said.

"Yeah, as it's contagious!" Tifa said.

"You get to give it to others?

I want some!" Ami said, as Kai smiled coughing.

Leah and Kiki were in the kitchen but watching the kids, but preparing salad and other stuff.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, for Ami and Yumi to be near them?

Platypus pox is contagious, and they could get it, Kiki." she said.

"It would be good, if they caught it now, Leah.

So they won't get it, when they start pre-school." Kiki told her.

Leah understood, but saw Tifa coughing without covering her bill, but Kiki smiled, as it was cute.

They then joined their husbands, who were playing basketball.

But they saw Alt Doof show up, with a baby Goozim, as Ami and Yumi were in awe, remrmbering Yuna had a cool pet like that, from Uncle Alt Doof's stories.

"I thought that letting them have a pet might help, with everything that's going on." he told Platyborg.

Ami then ran out of the playpen, hugging the infant Goozim, as it was nuzzling her as she laughed, but Platyborg knew this might calm Ami down, as she was stroking it's fur, but the Goozim really liked her and Yumi.

"Kiki and I need to talk about it, Uncle D.

I guess she can stay." he told him.

The one eyed man smiled, seeing his nieces excited, and clapping their paws, but were hugging the Goozim.

Kiki and Leah smiled, as this was a good thing but they saw Yuna look down, as seeing her little sisters with a Goozim reminded her of Luna, as Alt Doof saw her go inside.

He knew she'd like the surprise he had for her, back home.

He was staying for dinner, but Ami was sharing her food with the Goozim infant, along with Yumi, as it was cute.

"Aw, I think they made an new friend.

I betcha ya, they'll play Goozim Roundup." he said, as Platyborg smiled.

"I know, as Yuna liked that game." he told him.

* * *

Yuna was stunned, returning home but gasped, seeing a baby Goozim female that looked like Luna, as she hugged her, crying happily, as Alt Doof smiled seeing her happy for once, as he hugged her.

"Thanks, for finding Luna." she said putting Luna's collar around it's neck.

Alt Doof knew they were going to have fun, but Kiki wanted him to watch Ami and Yumi, while she and Platyborg were at work, but were starting tomorrow.

He knew it was going to be fun.


	12. Watching Their Kids

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reading and reviewing.**

**Alt Doofy's gonna be the child minder for Kiki and Platyborg's kids, as they're going back to work.**

* * *

Later that night, in their room, Kiki noticed that Platyborg was still awake as he was anxious abouut Alt Doof watching their kids, as Yuna told him that he'd hyped Ami and Yumi up yesterday, but knew he was related to the kids, but he saw that Ami and Yumi's pet Goozim Hana was sleeping with them in their crib, as they were snuggling against her.

_Aw, they're so cute sleeping!_

_Maybe Uncle D was making up, for yesterday by getting them a pet, as Ami loves her, along with Yumi._

"We'll set ground rules tomorrow, when we go there." she said to him.

"I know, but Ami seems calmer, around Hana." he told her.

Kiki nodded, as she was asleep, but he heard Ami whimper, as he knew that something was wrong, but noticed little red bumps on her paws, but remembered that Tifa and Kai had platypus pox.

"This isn't good!" he told himself.

He then cuddled her, but felt her head, as it was warm, making him worry, but would wait until the morning, to see if she improved, but put her back in the crib, but Ami was hugging Yumi, making him worry, but went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Platyborg was worried, as Ami wasn't eating breakfast but that was okay, as she'd eat at Alt Doof's, but was feeding Yumi but saw Hana nuzzling his leg, as Yumi was giggling at the infant Goozim's antics, as Kiki was smiling and getting ready for work, but Annie was making breakfast for them but Doof was hoping that his alter self would take care of the strudel cuties.

"He'll take care of them, Doofy.

Kiki and I are gonna set ground rules, for watching our kids." Platyborg told him.

But he noticed that Ami wasn't herself, as he was concerned for her, but Doof had a feeling she had chicken or platypus pox, but Platyborg knew that Alt Doof would take good care of them, as he grabbed their stuff, but Yumi was on Hana's back, riding her.

"We need to go, honey.

We can play with Hana later, okay?" he told her picking her up.

He then noticed the same red bumps over Yumi's face, but was being calm, as he had their diaper bag, which had the stuff that Alt Doof needed to take care of them, along with some of their toys.

He then used the portal remote, opening a portal to the 2nd Dimension, as he and Kiki went through, but Doof heard Hana whine, as she wanted to be with Ami and Yumi, but Doof was stroking her, as she liked him too.

"They'll be back, I know it.

You can hang out with us today, okay?" he told her.

* * *

Alt Doof smiled, seeing Kiki and Platyborg show up at his apartment, but Yuna was nervous seeing her sisters weren't well, but knew Kiki and Platyborg telling her father ground rules, but saw him gulp, as Platyborg grabbed him by the neck a little but let go, after telling him not to give them sugar.

But she saw Luna excited, nuzzling Ami and Yumi.

"Who're you guys?

I'm luna." the Goozim told them.

Both female Platyborg infants were in the playpen, with the infant Goozim, but were scratching themselves.

"I didn't know animals could talk, Luna." Yumi said to her.

"Well, only babies can understand us, Yumi." she replied.

"Wow, that's cool!" Ami said coughing.

"We should get Hana to talk to us, Yumi." Ami said coughing but whimpering.

Alt Doof was anxious, as he saw that both young Platyborgs were sick, but didn't want to bother Kiki and Platyborg, as they were at work.

* * *

But at the Platyborg Division, Platyborg was sparring with Pretty Eye, as he was training her as his rookie, but wanted to bring her out of her shell, but smiled as he was blocking her punches and kicks, but she was laughing as she was having fun, but knew she was a little down, as Jake had been adopted by a host family in Rio, but the dark purple Platyborg female had been happy, but sad for him, as he was her boyfrirnd.

"You'll get adopted, Pretty Eye.

We just need to find a family, that suits you.

Until then, you can stay with Doofy." he told her.

"T-Thanks, Platyborgie.

You're a good friend and brother." she told him.

He blushed, as she went to get her stuff, but Platyborg saw Yuna show up, worried, but told him that Ami and Yumi were sick, but Kiki had left to go take care of them, as he was bringing Kero home, but knew that he might have to keep Kero away from his sisters, until they were better, but Perry slapped his forehead, remembering his kids still had platypus pox.

"I hope they're okay, as they mean the world to me, Perry." he told him.

Perry understood, as he hugged him, seeing that he should go home but would pick Kero up later.


	13. Spending Time Together

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks in advance to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Ami, Platyborg and Yumi have platyborg pox, but it might mean them spending time together, as they're gonna be in quartine.**

* * *

Platyborg was anxious, as he returned to Doof's place, as he saw Ami and Yumi lying on the couch in blankets, as they were whimpering, but Kiki had taken them to the doctor, but he approached, as he saw Hana beside them, as she was giving them comfort.

"Aww, how're you guys?

You look terrible!" he said as Pretty Eye smiled.

Doof had given her a room down the hall, but was feeling bad for her, knowing that Jake had gone to Rio with his host family, but knew she'd get adopted somehow.

Kiki then hugged Platyborg, knowing that his kids would be okay.

"Your daughters have platyborg pox, which is like platypus pox.

We got them medicine, but they need to rest." she told him.

Platyborg was relieved, but was sitting with them, as they hugged him, but were scratching themselves with their tails but Kiki stopped them.

"I'm sorry you're sick, guys.

But you'll get better, as you're tough." he said cuddling them sneezing.

Doof froze with fear, hearing that, as he knew Platyborg might get sick again, as Kiki saw him feel Platyborg's head, as it was very warm.

"You should rest, Platyborg." he told him.

He agreed, going into his and Kiki's room, but was feeling dizzy, but unaware it wasn't the virus, as there were red bumps over him, but Kiki knew he'd caught the girl's germs, but Doof knew it would be rougher on him, than Ami and Yumi.

"I'm getting the doctor, honey." Kiki said leaving him to rest.

But Yuna was stunned, hearing her brother had what Ami and Yumi had.

She hoped he'd be okay, but said that Kero was at her father's place, but would bring him home, but Annie and Doof would help him along with Kiki, until Ami, Platyborg and Yumi were better, as they'd be quartined.

She then went to check on Pretty Eye, but found her asleep in her room, but was searching for a family that suited her, but knew that Sen was the same.

She was helping Kiki out, as she'd had it, when she was eight, and couldn't get it again, but knew being in bed would drive Platyborg crazy, but she and the others would help.

* * *

Hana was nuzzling Kero, as he hadn't been around, when she became part of their family, but the infant Goozim smiled, as she liked him too, along with Ami.

"Your sisters are a lot of fun, Kero.

We play cowgirls a lot and knights together." she told him.

He liked being able to talk to their pet, but was worried about his sisters, as he'd wanted to play with them, but couldn't until after a month, but Hana nuzzled him, making him smile.

"Your Mom probably doesn't want you to get sick again, Kero.

My sister's away from me too, but I wanna play with her and Yuna." she told him.

"Maybe Yuna will bring her, when she visits or I could tell her." he said coughing.

Doof smiled, seeing Kero playing with Hana, but it was like he was talking to her, and she understood the infant male's words.

He then put him in the crib, but Hana climbed in beside him, knowing he needed a cuddle, as Ami and Yumi had their Dad to cuddle tonight, but would cuddle with them in the morning.

* * *

Kiki saw her husband and her daughters playing, but rough housing but were getting woozy, from the pox, but knew they hadn't had attention from their father, like that in a while, but maybe he could take the weekends off, and be with them, as work took him away from them all week, but would wait to tell him this, knowing Ami and Yumi would love playtime.

"You guys okay, in here?" she asked.

"W-We're fine, honey." Platyborg said coughing.

"Maybe you guys should lie down, now." she said.

Platyborg then turned on the TV, putting on the Hub, as Friendship is Magic was coming on, making Ami and Yumi happy, lying on the bed, but saw it was an new Spike episode, but Ami liked the big kid dragons.

"But those guys are meanies, Ami!

You're not a meanie, you're my sister." Yumi said coughing.

"Well, I wouldn't do really bad stuff, just funny stuff.

Like in the store, the other day.

That was fun, despite Daddy getting hurt." she replied.

Platyborg wondered what his daughters were saying, as he knew they could talk, but were using baby talk, but knew they'd start talking when they felt like it.

He just hoped it was soon, as he knew they were smart for their age.


	14. Getting A Family Of Her Own

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reviewing.**

**Pretty Eye might be getting a host family after all, in the Big Apple, but Platyborg is a little sad, about it.**

* * *

Yuna then entered later, seeing Ami and Yumi asleep beside Platyborg, as he had taken an nap, as the Platyborg pox was taking it's toll on him, but she'd some good news about Pretty Eye, as she'd found a family in New York that suited her.

She then saw Kero lying on the couch in the living room, with Hana by his side, as she had left Luna at home with her Dad, to keep him company, but she sighed going to Pretty Eye's room, as the dark purple female Platyborg was already up.

"What's going on, Yuna?" she asked her.

"I might've found a family, that wants to adopt you." she told her.

Pretty Eye was in awe, hearing Yuna say that, as she wanted a host family, but wouldn't be allowed to go on a lot of missions,

"Where do they live, Yuna?

I want to meet them!" she said.

"They're coming soon, but I think you'll like the kid.

She's creative and loves music, just like you.

She also has sight problems too, like you..

But I hope it works out, as you deserve family." she said.

Pretty Eye was excited, but saw Yuna getting a call, but it was from Monogram, as they would be going to New York with him, along with Platyborg when he recovered, but was seeing that he wasn't contagious, they could leave today.

Yuna knew her brother was up for adventures, and then used the scanner on him, but smiled as it said he wasn't contagious but his kids were.

"Let's go get you adopted, Pretty Eye." he said.

Pretty Eye then hugged him, as he smiled, knowing that family was important.

"Let me tell Kiki, okay?" he said leaving.

Yuna knew he was feeling bad about leaving the kids, but she had approved his and Kiki's idea of taking weekends off, to be with the kids, but he kissed their foreheads before leaving.

* * *

Platyborg, Pretty Eye and Yuna were in the computer room, as Carl was using the teleporter, to send them to New York, but Monogram was going with them, but Platyborg was quiet as they went through but understood, as he and Yuna hadn't been here since they were kids, as they appeared in Central Park.

"Platyborgie, it's okay.

I know you're thinking of the kids.

Maybe we'll take them here, when Kero feels better.

But right now, we've got a job to do." Yuna told him.

"I guess you're right, Yuna.

Where does this family live, Monogram?" he asked.

"In Time's Square, Platyborg." he answered.

They came to a house on Broadway, as this could be Pretty Eye's new home, as Monogram entered the home, after ringing the doorbell, as it was an old friend of his, who'd worked for the agency.

"Wow, your friends are awesome.

Serena's reallt excited about getting a pet Platyborg." he said.

Pretty Eye smiled, hearing her owner to be was a girl, as Platyborg smiled, knowing this might work out, but they entered the house, which was beauitful, but they saw a young girl around fourteen, with wavy brown hair, but wore a black shirt with jeans.

Pretty Eye then approached on all fours, as Serena smiled shyly.

"H-Hey there, I'm Pretty Eye." Serena heard the female Platyborg say.

"Cool, I'm Serena.

I just moved here, with my Dad.

I have trouble making friends, as I'm different." she told her.

"We're one and th same, Serena.

But I'll tell ya later, if I get adopted." she told her.

"I hope so, but who're your friends?

They look just as cool, as you." she said.

"This is Commander Platyborg of the Platyborg Division for the agency, and his sister Yuna.

They're awesome at leading, and care about us all." she said.

Serena smiled, but heard her father call her, but Pretty Eye gulped.

"It's gonna be okay, Pretty Eye." Yuna told her.

"Yeah, it'll work out." Platyborg said.

She hoped so, as Serena came back hugging her.

Pretty Eye was in awe, as the girl put a collar around her neck, that Monogram had given her, as tears were in the dark purple female Platyborg's eyes, as Serena was confused.

"She's been wanting to be adopted, for a long time.

So this is a big deal, for her.

But we're so happy, for her." Yuna told her.

"Cabn you tell Leah, about this?" Pretty Eye asked.

Yuna nodded, understanding.

"We've gotta go, guys.

But we'll visit, okay?" Platyborg told her.

Pretty Eye nodded, as she saw them and Monogram vanish.

* * *

Later that early evening, Platyborg was more itchy than usual and still run down, but was climbing into bed, but saw Ami and Yumi still asleep, as he hugged them tight, knowing he would assign them to host families one day, if they became agents, but pushed those thoughts aside falling asleep, but Yuna smiled, tucking him in, but kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning, bro." she whispered leaving the room.

She then grabbed the portal remote from inside her leather jacket, and activated a portal to the 2nd Dimension, but knew Platyborg would be scared, if his kids became agents, when they were older but understood.

She then stepped through, but Doof watched the portal close.

He hoped things had gone well.


	15. Downtime

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**Platyborg's having downtime with his kids, but a thunderstorm ruins things, but has to face his fear, to help his kids.**

* * *

It was Saturday, but Platyborg was up making breakfast, but knew that Ami and Yumi were grounded, as they were still sick, but he didn't care as he had decided to take weekends off, along with Kiki, so they could be with their kids.

He was feeding Kero, as he was up, but knew that Ami and Yumi were still asleep but would wake up soon, but Doof smiled, knowing that Kiki along with Annie were going out tonight, but he and Doof along with Yuna were watching the kids, but he hoped things would go well, but Yuna had recieved a video message, from Pretty Eye.

She then sent it to Platyborg's paw communicator, as he was watching and listening to his friend telling him, how things were going, but she saw that look of sadness in his eyes, from yesterday.

"Something's bothering you, Platyborgie.

It's to do with the future, right?" she asked him.

"I'm scared that one day, the kids will be agents, Yuna." he said softly coughing.

"But you don't have to worry, about it.

They're still very little, Platyborgie.

They're always gonna be your kids, okay?" she said.

Platyborg nodded, knowing she was right, but smiled seeing Ami awake and riding on Hana, making her laugh.

"I see somebody knows how to play Goozim Roundup, huh?" Yuna said.

Platyborg laughed, as he knew this was true, but decided to enjoy fatherhood, but not worry about the future.

* * *

Doof was calming down Ami and Yumi, along with Kero, as Annie and Kiki had gone out for the night, but Yuna was playing the guitar which was soothing them, but Alt Doof was ordering dinner for them, but had no idea that a storm was coming, and that it was a thunderstorm, knowing that Platyborg was scared of thunder or electricity in any form, fter being shocked back to the good side, by Perry.

He then heard the doorbell ring, as Doof got it, but was paying the delivery guy, as Yuna had put the babies in the playpen to play, while they had dinner, but Ami and Yumi weren't contagious, so it was okay for them to be near Kero, with the Platyborg pox. but were playing with Hana.

"Aunt Yuna rocks, at the guitar!

Maybe she'll teach us to play!" Ami said coughing.

"I think we need to be bigger, before she does.

I'm glad you're back, Kero.

We really missed you, even Ami." Yumi told her brother.

"Yeah, but it's fun being with you guys.

Let's get some of those worms the grown ups are eating, okay?

I bet they're delicious." he said.

A blast of lightning zapped from his paw, burning the lock, as they walked out, while the adults weren't looking, but grabbed boxes of noodles, but were sitting under the table eating.

Perry was stunned, seeing the noodles were gone, but heard belching and laughter from under the table, as he peeked under, but smiled seeing the kids eating but knew they thought noodles were worms.

"Aw, you guys are being cute!

And also escape artists, huh?" he said as Platyborg smiled.

His kids were very smart, but had a feeling they had powers like him and Kiki but would have to wait.

"You guys are amazing, you know that?" he said cuddling them.

He then was cleaning them up, but was hoping Kiki was okay, but he knew she could handle herself.

* * *

Later that night, the sounds of thunder woke Platyborg up from a good dream, as he knew that thunder was bad, for him and his kids, but he didn'r remember why, as he heard loud crying from his kids, as the thunder was scaring them, as he approached the crib, but picked them up.

"I don't like that thing outside!" Ami said scared as her siblings agreed.

They were clutching tightly to their father, as he was scared himself, but trying to be brave for them, but started humming something that Kiki used to hum to him, when thunder freaked him out, as it was soothing him and his kids.

"It's okay. sweeties.

The thunder can't hurt you, in here.

Daddy's always gonna protect ya, no matter what.

i love you, so much." he said as they fell asleep in his arms.

He then heard the door open, as Doof came in, but saw that the kids were asleep in Platyborg's arms but he was still awake.

He then put a paw to his bill, to indicate to be quiet.

"How're you holding up, Platyborg?

Since you're not a fan of thunder, along with the kids." he told him.

He nodded as he saw him leave, but hoped the girls were okay.

* * *

Annie and Kiki then returned the next day, finding that a storm had happened last night, as Kiki knew Platyborg wasn't a big fan of thunder along with their kids, but saw them in the playpen, as they were playing with toys.

"Mommy and Aunt Annie are back, guys!" Ami told Kero and Yumi.

They then were hugging their mother's legs, as Kiki smiled.

"I see that Daddy took care of you, huh?" she told them.

Alt Doof knew that Platyborg had taken great care of his kids, as Yuna knew he was asleep, after protecting their kids from the thunder threat.

"Let's make Daddy breakfast, huh?" she said going into the kitchen.

Ami smiled, as she and her siblings were in their highchairs watching their mother cook.

Yuna hoped Platyborg was okay, but would talk to him later.


	16. On A Mission

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks in advance to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**Perry and Platyborg are on a mission, to destroy a powerful computer virus, but they'll take care of things.**

* * *

Platyborg was shaken awake, as he saw Perry there sitting on the bed, as there was a serious look on his face, as he wondered what was going on.

"How do you feel, about going on a mission?" he asked him.

A smile was on Platyborg's bill, at his words, getting up but nodded in reply.

"Let's go, Perry.

What kind of mission is it, Perry?" he asked him.

"Some new evil guy created a powerful computer vurus, that's the sister of the one you and Kero deal with." he told him.

Platyborg was quiet, hearing this as he was scared, but had to do this, as he was the leader of the Platyborg division and leaders didn't get scared.

They were heading to New York, but were heading to a warehouse at Brookyln Harbour, as that was where they were making the computer virus, but Platyborg then disabled the alarms, using his blaster.

"Let's go, Perry.

I might know how to disable the virus, like the patch in me." he said.

The teal furred male didn't like where this was going, as he knew this new virus made his friend upset, and was determined to eradicate it, so no other Platyborgs would suffer.

* * *

Perry then saw that Platyborg had snuck into the computer room, but was taking the anti-virus program for the virus, that Perry had given him out of his fedora, as he plugged it into the computer, but was feeling shaky and weak, but smiled seeing the program had worked, but saw Perry walk in, as he saw the cybernetic male sneezing and coughing, but was worried.

"Platyborg, you okay?" he asked him.

"I-I'm fine, Perry.

I slayed the virus, so let's go." he said seeing him faint.

Perry was anxious, as he summoned the hovercar, as he put him in it, as they left, as the warehouse exploded after they left, but Perry smiled but he was worrying about Platyborg, as he wasn't too good but knew Kiki was going tpo be furious, but he would take the heat.

He then arrived at Doof's place, but entered as Kiki was stunned, seeing her husband was sick, but last time but she was angry, that Perry had let him go on a mission like this but she then carried him to their room, but tucked him in.

She hoped he was okay, but went to take care of her kids, but Perry felt bad, seeing Ami hug his leg.

"Hey, honey.

Your Mommy's mad, at me.

Becuse I needed your Daddy's help, with something." he said hugging her.

Yuna then took Ami from him, but knew it wasn't his fault.

She knew Kiki would calm down soon.


	17. Recovering

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Kiki's a little mad at Perry, for letting Platyborg go on the mission.**

* * *

Ami, along with Kero and Yumi were drawing, as Ami had told them that their Dad was in bed resting, and she wanted to cheer him up, but Kero and Yumi liked that idea, as they knew that they liked seeing their parents and uncles happy, but not sad.

"Whatcha ya drawing, Ami?" Kero asked his sister.

It was a drawing of them and their father, flying through the skies, as it was their favourite thing to do with their father and mother, but Kero and Yumi had drawn things from their father's stories, but Ami smiled, as they were good.

"Mommy's angry, at Uncle Perry." Yumi said as Kero agreed.

They snuck out of the playpen, as they entered their parent's room, but climbed onto their parent's bed but Platyborg began to stir, but smiled seeing his kids, and their drawings.

"Hey, guys.

I like the drawings, guys.

I know you guys are trying to make me feel better, but Mommy's mad at Uncle Perry, huh?" he said sneezing as the kids laughed.

Kiki entered, but smiled seeing her husband was awake, but with their kids, as she knew he'd missed them, but she knew he'd had a mild relapse of the virus, but knew he needed to rest, and take his medicuine, as Kero was watching in awe.

"Yes, your father takes medicine, like you do." she told her son.

"I'm fine, honey.

It was just a mild thing, no big deal." he said.

"You had a mild relapse, of the virus.

You need to stay, for a couple of days." Kiki told him.

Ami then saw her leave, as she and her siblings were watching TV with their fther, but Perry was watching, as he knew that Kiki was mad at him, but Monogram had asked him to bring Platyborg on the mission, but wondered if she was overprotective of her husband, because of the virus but saw her with Doof, but felt his watch buzz.

He was stunned, hearing that Pretty Eye was sick, as he had a feeling it was the virus, as she was in the infirmary, but he then went to see if she was okay.

He knew that Platyborg thought of Pretty Eye, as a sister.

But it was mild, as she'd gotten the shot.

He was relieved, but would wait to tll Platyborg.

He then saw Kero nuzzling him, as he smiled.

"Thanks, buddy.

I'm gonna go, for a while.

I'll come back, when your Mom calms down." he said leaving.

Kero sighed, as he joined his siblings in the playpen, but saw Ami playing a bad guy.

Yumi knew that Alt Doof had given her inspiration, for playtime.

She then saw Ami laugh, as she ruined the block sculpture he'd made.

"That wasn't nice, Ami!" they heard Kiki say.

But the infant Platyborg female was running around, and giving her Mom a hard time, but caught her.

"You're going into time out, young laduy!" she said as Ami was struggling.

Kero and Yumi were in awe, seeing this, but knew Ami would be a little mean, but knew that Alt Doof had gave her ideas, to be like her father when he was a general.

But Kiki knew that it was a phase, and she'd ask Alt Doof, not to tell the kids those stories, but was calming down a little

* * *

Platyborg was telling his wife, about the mission they'd went on, but understood that Monogram had told them to go on that mission, but Kiki understood, as she was calming down about Perry, but she had put Ami in time out.

He smiled, knowing that Ami was the wild one out of their three kids.

He knew that she would be okay, but would learn.

She then relaxed, as she went to check on the other two kids, as they were playing with blocks.

"Yuna, could you watch them?

I need to go do something, okay?" she said.

The female Platyborg co leader nodded, as she saluted her, as Kiki deployed her wings, but knew she was going to see Perry.

.


	18. Making Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**Kiki and Platyborg are having alone time, as Yuna and the Doofs will be watching their kids.**

* * *

Perry gulped, seeing Kiki here at his and Leah's house, knowing she'd been angry at him because he and Platyborg had been on a mission, but she hugged him, making the teal furred male relax.

"I'm sorry, about getting angry at you, Perry.

I'm just worried, about Platyborg's health." she told him.

Perry understood, as he knew she and Platyborg needed a little alone time, but knew Halloween was coming up, and knew that Platyborg wanted to go back to New York.

"That's a great idea, Perry." she said leaving.

Leah smiled, knowing her husband had done well.

* * *

Platyborg liked that idea, of spending the weekend with his wife in New York, as it would be Halloween, but knew it would be the kids's first Halloween, but they would have fun without them, but Kiki knew that Yuna was up gfor helping them, along with the Doofs.

They were preparing already, but Platyborg was going to the pumpkin patch, with the kids to get a pumpkin to make a jack o lantern, but the kids were excited, as it was their first Halloween, but Kiki said they could have a little candy on Halloween, as trick or treating was part of the dun.

"Come on, sweeties.

Let's go get a really good pumpkin, to make a cool jack i lantern." he told them.

Perry had told the little Platyborgs about Halloween, along with Kai and Tifa, but were excited about it, as they coldn't wait to go trick or treating, but Perry was taking them.

Yuna was going with them, to help with the kids, remembering the trip to the store, but Platyborg agreed as he didn't want that to happen again, but they were leaving in Doof's car, but Kiki smiled.

Alt Doof had plans for Halloween, with the kids, as he planned to hype them up.

Doof was anxious about this, knowing the little Platyborgs became monsters on sugar.

He hoped that Platyborg wouldn't be mad, if it happened.

She needed to talk to Platyborg, along with both Doofs about this, but knew Alt Doof might have fun with the kids.

* * *

The little Platyborgs were exploring the pumpkin patch, as they were surrounded by pumpkins, but Yuna then smiled, seeing them find three pumpkins, as Platyborg knew they liked these ones.

"Maybe they're siblings, huh guys?" he told them.

"Yeah, they're siblings, Daddy!" Ami said to her siblings.

Kero and Yumi agreed, as Platyborg saw them pick it up, without effort, as his eyes widened in awe, knowing that the kids were getting their powers, as Yuna knew this would happen, as they would have his and Kiki's powers, but she had a feeling they'd get more powers, as they got older.

"You guys are getting your powers, which is a sign of growing up..

You're gonna be amazing, you know?" he said as they paid for the pumpkins.

Yuna then saw them fall asleep, on the way home, but Platyborg knew they were very cute, and chips off the Platyborg block.

Platyborg knew that his kids would make him proud, when they were older.

Yuna knew that he was looking forward to spending the upcoming weekend with Kiki, but knew Yuna and the others could handle their kids.


	19. Preparing To Leave

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Kiki and Platyborg are going to New York for Halloween weekend, but the Doofs and Yuna are watching their kids.**

**I'm watching the PnF movie while writing.**

* * *

Kiki smiled, as she saw her husband and kids return from the pumpkin patch, with three pumpkins, but saw her kids were taking an nap, but put them in their crib, as they were still sleeping, but Alt Doof knew they were going to New York in the morning, but was looking forward to having fun with them.

Doof sighed, as he was worried for his nephew and nieces, as they'd be hyped up remembering when he and Perry had watched them, but Platyborg activated his mace, using it to carve the pumpkin he'd bought for the apartment, making it look cool vut like a Platyborg.

But Doof was making pumpkin soup, using the seeds from the pumpkin, as it was always chilly in October, but Platyborg smiled at his creation, as Alt Doof smiled evilly.

"It's very good, Platyborg." he said smiling.

"Yeah, it's awesome.

I'm gonna help the kids carve theirs, when they wake up." he replied.

"Why don't you just do it, for them?

They're infants, for badness sake!" Alt Doof said.

"Yeah, but I'm letting them do it, as it's fun." Platyborg said to him.

Kiki agreed, hearing their kids beginning to stir, as she saw them enter using their wings, but Kiki saw them smile, seeing their father's pumpkin.

"Wow, they're not scared by it, Platyborg." Alt Doof said.

"They're Platyborgs, so don't scare easy." Platyborg told him.

He was helping his kids carve their pumpkins, but were using their lasers to do it, but Ami's looked like a monster Goozim, while Kero's looked like Doof, and Yumi's looked cute.

"Aw, somebody made a Pumpkin Doof!" Yuna said as Kero smiled coughing.

"Let's go take our medicine, buddy." Platyborg told him.

He then left, with Kero in his arms, going to his and Kiki's room, but giving Kero his anti-virus medicine, but the infant Platyborg male was asleep, but he placed him in the crib but left.

He and Kiki were leaving for New York later, when their kids were in bed, but knew his friends and sister could handle them, but was making snacks for Ami and Yumi, as he made bottles of apple juice.

He then entered the living room, as Ami and Yumi were in the playpen, playing but took the bottles from their father, but he was happy seeing them relaxed.

He knew they were going to be upset, when they woke up and they weren't there in the morning.

* * *

"You sure you've got everything under control, guys?" Platyborg asked both Doofs.

"Yes, we can handle them for three days, with Yuna's help.

We're not total morons, Platyborg." Alt Doof said.

"Okay, you have our number, if anything goes wrong.

We've gotta go, guys." he said as he and Kiki left.

Doof saw his alter self smile, as he was excited about things but saw Hana with the infant Platyborgs in the crib, as they were asleep, but Yuna was in the lab listening to music.


	20. Sugar Rush

I

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**It's Halloween night, but the little Platyborgs are gonna be gtper, but they'll calm down.**

* * *

t was Halloween night, as Alt Doof was taking Ami, Kero and Yumi trick or treating, as it was their first Halloween, and getting hyped up on candy was normal for little kids on Halloween, so it was okay, as they were in a wagon the one eyed man was pulling behind him.

"We're getting a lot of candy, guys." Ami told her siblings.

"Yeah, as people think we're kids in costumes, but we're not!" Kero said.

Yumi nodded, as they were having fun, and looking at all the decorations and kids in costumes, but they were having fun without their parents, as they'd been upset, but both their grandfather and uncles, along with Aunt Yuna were having fun.

They were looking forward to eating candy, when they got home, but were going to play for a while with Hana.

Alt Doof then saw Perry dressed up like an ninja, which impressed Ami.

He knew the kids were gonna be troublemakers, after seeing the candy they'd gotten.

He would come and help, once Kai and Tifa were asleep.

* * *

Later that night, Ami was riding on Hana, as she and her siblings were playing pretend, but she was having fun, as they'd eaten Reece's but Doof was trying to calm them down, but it wasn't working, as the infant Platyborgs tied him up, as Alt Doof liked this, but they were cornering him, which made the one eyed man anxious.

"You wouldn't hurt your uncle, right?

We're friends, right?" he said shaking scared.

"Doom!" Ami said laughing as they were chasing him.

Perry then arrived, seeing Doof tied up, but Alt Doof being chased by Hana, which was funny, but had to calm them down, but remembered that music soothed the savage beast, or in this case Platyborg getting his guitar, but playing a lullaby, as the infants were calming down.

"You guys okay, as you look freaked." he said through his translator.

"I'm not the one who gave them sigar, Perry.

My alter self did it, this time." Doof said as he untied him.

Alt Doof looked scared, as he was helping clean up, but understood why the infants couldn't have sugar, but Perry picked them and Hana up, but put them in their crib, as they were being calm.

"I hope Platyborg's not mad, at us." Doof said as Perry knew he wouldn't.

"They'll be back soon, guys." he told him.

He hoped Kiki and Platyborg were okay.


	21. Helping Her Sleep

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**Yuna isn't sleeping very well and it makes her sick, but Alt Doofy and Platyborg help her out.**

* * *

Alt Doo was anxious, after returning from watching his niece and nephews but saw that Yuna hadn't been sleeping, but knew this happened a lot, but didn't know why or that she'd destroyed her brother's memories, but Future Yuna understood, that her younger self didn't sleep well but they'd been talking about Platyborg.

"Maybe she should rest, Uncle D.

Along with you, as you look tired." she told him.

"Well, taking care of your brother's kids can do that." he replied yawning.

Future Yuna then saw her younger self walk into the kitchen, but making coffee for herself, as she had to go to work but saw dark rings around her eyes, as she was tired.

"Maybe you should stay home, younger me." she said.

Yuna shook her head, drinking.

"I have to go to work, tired or not.

My brother's counting on me, to help." she said.

Future Yuna saw her younger self put on her leather jacket, but grabbed the portal remote from her pocket and activated a portal to the 1st Dimension but stepped through, as she had a bad feeling about this.

She wanted to help, but was afraid of causing a time ripple and ruining things for her present self.

* * *

Meanwhile, Platyborg was having fun with Ami and Yumi, as they were flying through the skies of the Tri-State Area, as he hadn't flown in a while, from being sick, but was spending time with his kids, but he knew Yuna was handling things at work, as it was an off day for him, but he hadn't been happy about Alt Doof hyping his kids up but it had been Halloween and it was okay, but he then landed at Danville Park, along with his daughters.

"Let's go play, guys!" he said as they were going to the playground.

But he felt his paw communicator buzz, as he saw an image of Sen appear.

_Yuna's not well, Commander._

_She's in the infirmary, as she passed out, during_ training.

Platyborg's body shook with sadness, but had to be happy for his kids, as he would visit Yuna later, after taking the kids home, but Ami and Yumi sensed something was wrong, but Platyborg was playing with them, but they went home after a while, but Kiki understood after hearing about Yuna.

"Go see her, Platyborgie." she said.

He deployed his wings, leaving.

* * *

Yuna's eyes fluttered open weakly, finding herself in the infirmary, but was tired and her head hurt, but smiled, seeing her father hug her, but crying tears of joy, but Platyborg was sad, knowing that his sister needed him, but he hugged her tight, as he'd been worried about her.

"Of course I care about you, Yuna.

You're my sister, remember?" Platyborg said as she nodded.

The doctr then entered, but wanted to talk to Alt Doof outside, but Platyborg was making Yuna laugh.

"How're the kids, Platyborgie?

I know my Dad was watching them, for you.

While you and Kiki were away, this weekend." she said.

"They're fine, Yuna.

They're taking their naps right now, as we speak." he said.

Alt Doof then came in, but had been told that Yuna had mild insomia but it could be cured by sleeping and taking naps, along with some medication.

"She's gonna be okay, Platyborgie.

She just needs to rest, that's all." he told him.

Platyborg was relieved, hearing this, as he had to go, as he had a coffee date with a friend.


	22. Comfort

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**Alt Doofy made Yuna something for her, to make her feel safe at night, along with things for the little Platyborgs to feel safe with at night, as they need something to snuggle with.**

**This chapter was inspired by Attached by Wakkowarnerlover on DA.**

* * *

Alt Doof was in his room with felt, as he was making something for Yuna with her future self's help, as they were making a plush Goozim, knowing she needed to feel safe to sleep at night, but Future Yuna knew that her younger self had trouble sleeping.

She knew that her younger self was coming home tomorrowm but knew that Luna was missing her, but she knew that her young self would need to feel safe.

"i made plushies, for the cuties.

Platyborg's moving them into toddler beds, which is good, but they'll need to be safe.

We're going there, for Thanksgiving in a couple of days." he told her.

"It'll be rough, on Platyborgie.

As he'll be up worrying, about Yuna and them." she said.

Alt Doof agreed, as he was done but the Goozim plush looked adorable, as Future Yuna smiled, as it was cute and adorable.

Luna was snuggled, in her security blanket, but hated when Alt Doof had to wash it, but understood.

He then relaxed, as he was going to visit Yuna tonight, but Future Yuna was wanting to go, but knew she had to stay.

* * *

Yuna had woken up, from another nap, as she was drinking juice but she then saw Alt Doof enter, making her smile, as he saw dark rings around her eyes, but he hugged her.

He then saw her yawn, but was falling asleep, but he put the plush Goozim in her arms but beside her, as he kissed her.

He then saw that the doctor wanted to talk to him, as he went outside but saw Platyborg show up, but was checking on Yuna, as he entered unseen, using one of his powers, but became seen again, as he entered Yuna's room but smiled seeing her asleep, with a plush Goozim in her arms, as he watched her sleep.

hE then saw Alt Doof join him, as he was happy, seeing him.

"How're your little angels, Platyborg/" he asked him.

"They're okay, but a little anxious.

We told them, about getting their own beds.

I don't think they're happy." he replied.

."i made something to comfort them,

Sleeping in the dark, is scary for them." he said.

Platyborg nodded, as he knew his kids were a little anxious about moving into another room, but he and Kiki were going to make it kid friendly for them, but Alt Doof wanted to help..

He then relaxed, but would come over in the morning, to take the kids while he and Kiki were doing the room.

* * *

The next morning, the little Platyborgs were excited, seeing Alt Doof as they were hugging his legs, but he smiled as he took the diaper bag from Kiki, but he smiled as they went through the portal but were hugging Luna.

"Hey, guys.

I missed you, as you haven't been here.

Yuna's sick, in bed." the Goozim told them.

They were hugging plushes in their arms, that Alt Doof had made, as Ami had a Goozim plush, but her sister had a plush Platyborg along with Kero, but they loved them, as they were fuzzy.

They were in the playpen, with Luna, but were scared, about moving out of their crib.

"But you guys are fearless, and nothing scares you!" Luna said.

"Yeah, but the dark is scary." Kero said as his siblings agreed.

Alt Doof smiled, as he knew their talking to Luna, was a cute game but unaware they were able to understand Luna, as they were babies, but unsure of what would happen, after their first birthday, but was curious.

He then went to check, on Yuna, knowing that she was home but in bed resting.

He then knew that the little Platyborgs were in safe hands, with Luna.

* * *

Alt Doof then walked into Yuna's room, as the female Platyborg teen was beginning to wake up, but felt a little better, but were taking her medication, but heard her niece and nephews were here, but couldn't get out of bed, unless she had to use the bathroom, but she was listening to music, but Alt Doof left her alone, as he knew her future self was going to hang out with her.

"I'll bring lunch, in a little while, okay?" he told her.

She nodded, as

She then saw him leave, as she nuzzled Luna.

* * *

Later that night, in the 1st Dimension, the little Platyborgs couldn't sleep, as it was their first night in the new room, but they had their plushies in their arms, as they were scared of the dark, as Ami whimpered.

"You can't sleep, huh?" she said as Kero and Yumi agreed.

"I miss sleeping, with Mommy and Daddy." she said as they agreed.

They then climbed out of their beds, as they snuck into their parent's room, as the lamp was turned on, but Platyborg smiled, seeing his kids were awake, but he knew that moving them wasn't a good idea, as they were still too little for toddler beds, as he and Kiki would talk about it in the morning, but had an idea, taking them into their room.

He then laid down on Ami's bed, as both Kero and Yumi were lying beside him, as he smiled as he knew they'd been scared about sleeping alone in the dark.

"It's okay, guys.

Daddy's gonna stay here, with you guys.

Nothing's gonna hurt you, while I'm here." he said yawning.

The infant Platyborgs then nuzzled him, falling asleep, as he smiled.

He knew that they'd get used to it.


	23. Defending The House

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks so much to veryloyalfan and Tink555 who's nursing a headache for reviewing.**

**Rodney sneaks into Doof's lab, to steal an inator, but the little Platyborgs will defend their grandfather's toys.**

**This was inspired, after listening to the song, If A Monster Comes In Our Room, as it helped me imagine the thing.**

* * *

It was the day before Thanksgiving, as Platyborg and Doof were going to the store, to get things like sugar free pumpkin pie, as he and his kids were beserk on sugar, but they couldn't take the little Platyborgs, after being banned but Alt Doof and Yuna were watching them, but he hoped that they would take care of the kids.

Alt Doof saw the little Platyborgs playing with Hana, and pretending to be matadors, which was cute, but saw Yuna rubbing her eyes, as she was tired, but she had to take her nap but had to take her medicine.

"I'll see you guys, later.

I have to take my nap, okay?

You guys play nice, with Hana." she said.

Ami hated the word nap, as she loved to play, but Alt Doof was in their grandfather's lab, which was off limits to her and her siblings, as there were too many toys in there, that their parents thought were dangerous.

But somebody had snuck into the building, as it was Rodney, as he wanted to know why Doof was no longer involved in Love Muffin, but he saw the little Platyborgs, smiling.

"Aw, you're so cute!

You don't mind, if I borrow an inator, right?" he said.

Ami knew her grandpa's toys were called that, making her and her siblings mad, as electricity zapped out of her paw, making him jump off his feet.

"Ow, you little Platybrat!" he growled.

Kero and Yumi were angry, as nobody told their sister that, as they lunged at him, but were kicking, biting and scratching him, as he screamed, but Ami stuck fire crackers up his pants.

Alt Doof saw Rodney had one of Doof's inators, but understood why his niece and nephews were doing this, but set Hana on Rodney, as he was running out of there, as Hana bit through his trousers.

"Go, Hana!" Ami cheered, giggling.

Hana smiled, as she spat out the piece of Rodney's boxers, as she liked tug of war.

He was making them chocolate milk, as they deserved it, but knew they had to take an nap, but was cleaning up the mess, so Doof and Perry wouldn't suspect a thing, but he smiled, putting them in the crib, as Hana climbed in, sleepy and ready to nap, as he understood.

The little Platyborgs then wrapped their little arms around the Goozim.

He left them to sleep, but hoped that Doof, Perry and Platyborg were back, as he smiled, seeing them return.

"Aw, he got them to nap.

They really like you, bro." Doof said as Platyborg smiled.

He was proud of Alt Doof, for watching the kids, but stunned they took an nap.

* * *

Yuna was woken by her paw communicator, as it was Kanai her husband, but he needed her to come to Hawali, but she deployed her wings, leaving as Platyborg was worried, seeing her leave, as he wondered what was going on, but knew she'd come back soon, as he sighed going to help Doof and Kiki.

"Good work, guys


	24. An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Yuna returns, with her daughter, Jaxis or Jax for short, but she's a Platyborg, but very shy around her cousins but they and Hana help her.**

* * *

Platyborg was worried, as he hadn't seen Yuna in a while, since before Thanksgiving, and missed her, but was watching his kids, after a day of work at the agency, but he hoped Yuna was safe, but decided to go flying for a while, as Ami was excited, along with her siblings.

She was wearing goggles, like the Wonderbolts from Friendship is Magic, but they deployed their wings, leaving the apartment, but were soaring through the skies, doing aerial moves, dives and loop de loops, but was relaxing as flying always calmed him down.

"Ah, this is awesome!" he said smiling.

He then geaded towards Danville Park, as they were playing Air Tag, but the kids were loving it, as they loved their father's games.

"Last one there's a Rodney!" Ami said as her siblings laughed.

Platyborg wondered what was so funny, as he can't understand them yet, as they wanted to talk but were probably shy.

Kiki had told him, that they'd talk when they were ready, and that he should be patient, as they were playing and having fun, but it was making him feel better about Yuna, as the kids had sensed he was sad.

But he realised it was almost their naptime, as they flew back, but they were happy, seeing Yuna back, but even morre excited, seeing an infant Platyborg in her arms.

"Hey, guys.

Meet your cousin, Jax.

She's gonna be hanging out, with us.

I know you guys will make her feel at home." she old them.

Jax smiled shyly at them, as she looked like Yuna, but Ami and her siblings liked her already, but Platyborg was giving them their milk, as it was naptime.

"You can play, with Jax, after your nap." he told them.

He then went into his and Kiki's room, putting them in their crib, but tucked them in, after telling a story, but the three Platyborgs were lying awake.

"Jax sounds awesome, huh guys?

We're gonna have fun, with her!" Ami told them.

Kero and Yumi agreed, but knew they were gonna have fun, with their cousin.

But they then fell asleep.

* * *

Jax was playing, with toys in the living room but was excited as her cousins looked fun, but was shy but then saw Hana come over, as the infant Goozinm had taken an nap, but was curious about the new Platyborg kid, as she looked a little nervous.

"Hey, don't be afraid.

I'm Hana.

What about you, little one?" she asked.

"I-I'm Jax.

I'm just having trouble, as moving was scary.

I need a little time, to get used to things." she told her.

"It'll be okay, Jax.

You'll love it here, trust me." she told her.

Jax was nuzzling her, but liked her fur, as it was soft, like her father's fur, as he was far away, from her and her mother, which made her cry, but Hana was nuzzling her, but Doof smiled, knowing that Jax had anxiety, but her cousins would help her out.

"We might visit Kanai, in the summer.

She's anxious, but it'll be okay." she told him.

He was feeding her a snack.

Perry was smiling, as he knew that Jax needed time, but was playing with Hana, but she liked Doof, but saw her tug on his tail gently, as she was nuzzling him, but understood.

"Things will be okay, Jax.

In no time, this place will be like home." he assured her.

Jax smiled, at him, as Doof took a photo.

He knew things were gonna be fun.


	25. way of the Platypus

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating as i've been busy. but have lots of ideas for this story.**

**Jax misses her father, but Platyborg will help bring him home, but on a mission to Asia, learning the Way of the Platypus from Master Perry.**

**Thanks to Yink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

* * *

it was the beginning of December, as Yuna and the others were getting a Christmas tree, for the apartment, but the little Platyborgs were excited, as Platyborg and the others had told them about Christmas but they saw that Jax was sad, as they were in the playpen.

"i wonder what's wrong, with Jax?" Ami asked her siblings.

"I think it's because of her Daddy, guys." Kero said as Jax was hugging Hana.

She wanted him to come home, but hoped that her Mom would bring him home, but Ami knew that her father was on a mission to Asia.

Kiki had been worried, knowing there were other platypi there, and knew that her husband was different from other platypi, biting the bottom lip of her bill, but was tending to her kids, and her niece, Jax.

Doof laughed, as the little Platyborgs were playing, at being ninjas, but Alt Doof shook his head, as he knew his niece and nephews were excited about Christmas, but saw Jax alone, playing by herself, as he was worried about his grand daughter, but was mad at Kanai.

He then scooped her up, knowing she needed a cuddle, as he knew she liked him but was humming a lullaby, that Platyborg played on the guitar, for his kids.

Kiki saw that Yuna had returned, but looked sad but smiled, seeing her father with Jax.

"H-How is she, Dad?" she whispered.

"She misses her Daddy, Yuna." he replied.

"Kanai doesn't want anything, to do with her.

Because sghe's like me, a Platyborg.

I'll raise her, alone.

But I wish, that he'd see the light." she told him.

Alt Doof then had a mission, for Platyborg when he retuirned from learning the way of the Platypus, as Kanai needed sense pounded into him, whether he liked it or not.

yuna then saw Ami and her brothers playing with the tree decorations, making her laugh, as they were going to decorate the tree, but Kiki wanted them in the playpen, as Jax wanted to be with them.

"Okay, you can play with your cousins.

Aunt Kiki and I need to talk, okay?" Yuna said.

Ami and her brothers had been talking about their father, at ninja camp, but stopped seeing Jax was there.

"It's okay, if you wanna talk about your Daddy, guys." Jax said.

The little Platyborg's bills were wide open, as they'd never heard her talk.

Ami was hugging her, as she understood.

"I'm sure your Daddy will come home, for Christmas.

I bet Santa will bring him, as you're good." Kero told her.

Jax smiled, as she'd never heard olf Santa before, but liked him.

Ami, along with Kero and Yumi hoped that their father would come home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Asia at Master Perry's camp, Platyborg was meditating as Master Perry had taught him to mediate, as it would calm him down when he was stressed, but heard snickering, as he opened his eyes, seeing Dan Li and Mei, two troublesome platypus students, but for some reason he'd upset them.

"You're not even a platypus, like us.

You're just a freak, who doesn't belong here." they said.

Platyborg's paws shook with sadness, as tears were in his eyes, but couldn't let them see, as they were jerk punks, but he knew that his family and friends cared about him, but unaware, that Master Perry had been watching.

He knew that Platyborg was different, but very strong willed.

* * *

A few days later, Platyborg returned to Danville, but he returned to Doof's apartment, but smiled seeing the Christmas tree decorated, but he then saw Ami and her siblings ran into his arms, as they made him fall over onto the floor, but he hugged them, as he'd missed them.

"I missed you guys, too.

But now we can spend the holidays together, huh?" he said.

But Doof sensed something was up, with Platyborg.

But the cybernetic male saw that Alt Doof needed to talk to him, as he left.

He hoped that he qA OKAY.


	26. Bringing Kanai Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan enjoy, as I owe them some fan fiction.**

**Platyborg is gonna bring Kanai home, but has to make him see the light, about fatherhood, but Jax is happy, seeing her** father.

* * *

Alt Doof was telling Platyborg, about how Kanai didn't want to know Jax because she was a Platyborg, but it made him mad, but wondered what he wanted him to do.

"Bring Kanai here, and make him see the light, Platyborg.

He needs Jax and Yuna, the way they need him." he said.

Platyborg saluted, as he deployed his wings, leaving but would bring Kanai home to Yuna, but the one eyed man had faith he'd do it.

"I won't let you down, Uncle D." he said leaving.

The one eyed man had faith, that his nephew wouldn't let him down.

He then saw Yuna telling Jax a story, but the infant female Platyborg was liking it.

"Where's Platyborgie, Dad?" she asked.

"He's on a secret mission, for me." he told her.

Yuna hoped that he was okay, as she'd no idea, that Platyborg was bringing her husband home, for Jax as she needed him.

* * *

Kanani was lying in a hammock, at the beach in Hawali but Platyborg growled, seeing him, as he was keeping his cool but lunged at him, as the dark brown furred male was scared, as he wondered what he wanted.

"You're selfish, you know?

Your wife and child need you, and you're here at the beach!

You're a bad father, Kanai.

You're coming back to Danville, with me." Platyborg told him.

He then stunned him, as Kanai passed out, as he picked him up gently, but deployed his wings, leaving the island, but heading for Danville, but saw Jax and Yuna asleep, but went to Doof's lab, as Alt Doof smiled, knowing Platyborg had done his job.

"We'll wait for him, to wake up.

Then we'll talk to him, about this." he said.

Platyborg then tied Kanai up, so he couldn't go.

* * *

Yuna smiled, as she was playing with Jax, as she saw Platyborg playing with her niece and nephews, but knew that Jax missed her father, but was going to the lab, but her eyes widened, seeing Kanai tied up, but Alt Doof smiled at the look on her face, but understood.

"I asked Platyborg, to help." he told her.

Yuna hugged him tight, as she was crying, but Kanai's eyes opened, hearing his wife cry, which made him feel bad about abandoning her and Jax, but he looked away.

"Don't worry, Yuna.

Platyborg and I will talk to him." he assured her.

She hoped so, as she went back to Jax.

Alt Doof knew that Kanai had heard her cry, as he needed to talk to him, along with Platyborg, but knew that he could change.

He then left, as he needed to spend time with his kids, but Alt Doof would keep an eye on Kanai.


	27. Mall Chaos

**A/M**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**The little Platyborgs are causing chaos in a toy store, but Platyborg and Perry will help.**

**But Platyborg's hiding his insecurity, but Perry and the others will help** him.

* * *

Platyborg was sitting at the smoothie bar, at the mall, but was feeling sad, as he had been feeling insecure, after those jerks at Master Perry's camp had pointed out, that he was different but had been hiding his feelings from the others.

His kids were in the play area, across from the smoothie bar, but he knew they were okay, but was in a funk, but saw Perry join him, but the teal furred male wondered what was wrong, but the cybernetic male was acting like nothing was wrong.

"You know, we're here for you, Platyborg." he told him.

Platyborg was quiet for a moment, but Perry saw a small sad smile on his bill, but he hugged him.

"Thanks, bro." he said.

But he and Perry noticed that the kids weren't in the play area, but hoped they weren't in danger, but Perry realised that Christmas was coming, and knew one place they might be, the toy store.

Platyborg deployed his wings, heading to the floor where the toy store was, but saw the two jerks that had been mean to him, at the camp.

"Whatcha ya doing here, freak?" Dan Li sneered.

Unaware to them, Perry was watching, but understood now why Platyborg was so unlike himself, because of those jerk platypi.

He was stunned, seeing Platyborg cry, after they'd left but he made sure that Platyborg didn't know he'd seen what had happened.

"Let's go get the kids, Platyborg." he said.

Platyborg nodded, as his mind was back on the mission, but entered and hoped his little ones were okay.

* * *

"Yee-haw, guys!" Ami yelled as she was in a bounce house.

They'd seen the toy store, when they and their father had entered the mall, but wanted to play, but knew their father would be looking for them.

Kero was playing with Nerf guns, as well as Yum.

"We should ask Santa, for this stuff." Kero said.

Yumi nodded, but saw Perry there, as he wasn't mad, but worried that they'd wandered off, but scooped them up, but saw Platyborg chasing after Ami.

He then used an net to catch her, but Ami was trying to get out, but he was relieved they were safe.

"Don't ever wander off again, okay?" he said as Kero and Yumi nodded.

But Ami had her little arms folded across her chest, but Perry sighed as they'd left.

* * *

"So these jerks are giving Platyborg trouble, huh?" Doof asked Perry.

Perry nodded, as he'd told him about what had happened at the mall, but Doof felt bad for Platyborg, as he was awesome, but he and Alt Doof needed to talk to him, but went to check on the cybernetic male.

* * *

In his and Kiki's room, Platyborg was looking at himself in the mirror, as everything those jerks said, were stuck in his head, but he knew he was different from other platypi, but he sighed, looking at his metallic paws, but tears leaked from his eyes, but unaware that Doof was watching, but was in awe.

"You okay, Platyborg?" he asked as Platyborg nodded.

"I'm fine, Doofy." he said to him.

He then left him alone, as he knew he needed to tell Alt Doof, but knew he was talking sense into Kanai, as he left him alone, but he hoped he'd be okay.

He then heard Alt Doof talking to Kanai, but the one eyed man saw Doof walk in, but wondered what was wrong, but he was telling him about Platyborg being insecure, but he was angry.

"Let me help, other me." he told him.

But Doof was curious, about Kanai.

"He promises, to be a better husband and father, other me.

But I know somebody else, who can help Platyborg." he said.

Future Yuna was there, but was getting her brother to help Platyborg, as they were one and the same, as she activated the portal to the future, but went through.

Alt Doof hoped it would work, as Platyborg being sad, put him in a funk.

Doof then went to look after their family.


	28. Helping Him Out

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and cwetloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Future Platyborg's helping his younger self get his confidence** back.

* * *

Later that night, Future Yuna returned with Future Platyborg, as he'd heard that his younger self needed him, as he was feeling like he didn't belong, but wanted to help him see that he was awesome and he shouldn't care what some jerks said, but went to find his younger self.

He then opened the door, finding him asleep but felt bad for him, as they were a little different but still good.

He was tired himself, from portal lag.

_Don't worry, as I'll help you feel confident in yourself again._

_Nobody should push you around, younger me._

His eyes then closed in sleep, as he knew his younger self was feeling low in confidence, but he'd help him get it back.

* * *

Kiki saw Dooof feeding her kids, as he knew Platyborg wasn't in a happy mood, but hoped his older self would help him out, but stunned, seeing Kanai feeding Jax, but Yuna was stunned herself.

"Whatcha ya doing here, Kanai?" she asked him.

"I-I never meant to hurt you, or Jax.

I just wasn't ready to be a father, but I am now.

Just give me another chance, please?" he said.

"Fine, but don't screw up." she said as Jax was happy.

Ami and her siblings saw that their cousin was happy, as she was laughing, as her father was playing with her, but they wondered where their Dad was, but Alt Doof had an idea.

"How about we go to the park, huh?" he said as they were excited.

yuna knew her brother was in very good paws.

* * *

"You came, to help me?" Platyborg asked his future self.

Future Platyborg nodded, as he knew his presence would help his confidence, but were talking about the jerks that had hurt him, but Platyborg was listening.

"Yes, we're not like normal platypi.

But we can do things, that they can't like defending the world from bad guys, or raising three heaklthy, but spirited kids.

They're the ones with the problem, younger me.

Let's go to the mall, okay?" he said.

Platyborg wondered what he was up to, as they deployed their wings, but Future Platyborg saw the two jerks from Master Perry's class picking on little platypi and animal kids, which made Platyborg mad, as he knew that wasn't the right thing.

Lasers fired from his bionic eye, as it scared Dan Li and his friends, but both Platyborgs were steamed, as they saw those jerks had the kids's toys and money, but they cracked their knuckles, as they scared them off, but the kids laughed, seeing them leave, but gave the stolen things back, but Future Platyborg saw that Platyborg was feeling a little better.

"Let's go back, home." he said as they left.

* * *

When he got back from the mall, Platyborg saw that his kids were back from the park, as they ran into his arms, but were making Platyborg feel better, but Doof saw the bruises and cuts from the fight, but they went to get cleaned up.

But Future Platyborg was playing with the kids, but Yuna smiled knowing that something had been bugging her husband, but it seemed to have gone, but knew that he'd be fine, but wondered what had been going on.

Alt Doof would tell her later, when Platyborg wasn't around.


	29. An Old Friend's Return

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Doofy's helping Platyborg get his confidence back, along with the others, but some of his old memories are returning in the form of dreams, but Alt Doof will take care of that.**

* * *

Doof was in his lab, cleaning Platyborg up, as he looked like he'd been in a fight but knew tht some jerks from Master Perry's camp had been giving him trouble but sighed seeing Platyborg flinch at his question.

"Tes, I've been having trouble, with some punks.

They hate me for being me, Doofy." he said softly.

Doof understood how he felt, as a lot of people had kicked him down as a child, but now things had gotten better, especially when a certain teal furred male had came into his life.

"I've been there too, Platyborg.

A lot of people were mean to me, growing up.

I was always alone, until a certain platypus entered my life." he told him.

A smile crossed Platyborg's bill, at that point in Doof's backstory, as he knew that Perry rocked but whimpered as Doof was tending to his tail, which was broken, but Doof was being careful.

"You shouldn't let those guys kick you down, just because they're little doofkopfs.

You've come very far in your life, Platyborg.

You're brave and strong, yet nice, like Perry." he told him.

"I know, but I have strange dreams, about helping Uncle D, but I don't remember them." he said.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened, knowing his old memories were trying to come back, but needed to talk to Alt Doof about it.

But he hoped he was okay, but somebody was watching them, as it was an old friend of Platyborg's.

Her name was Akira, and they'd been childhood friends, since Alt Doof had made her, but Monogram had recruited her to be an agent, which had upset Platyborg.

She wanted to help, but was spotted by Doof, as he caught her in a trap, but the female Platyborg was scared, knowing what he could do when he was angry, but Doof sighed.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, kid.

I just wanna know who you are." he told her.

Akira smiled, as she knew this was the gentler Doof, but was telling her about herself, as he knew that maybe Akira could help Platyborg, as a good friend could help you.

He then told Akira what was going on, as she felt bad for Platyborg.

"Of course, I'll help.

Platyborg always helped me, when I needed it." she replied.

Doof smiled, as he released her, but went to find Alt Doof.

* * *

Alt Doof was in the lab later, as Platyborg was hooked up to the computer, as he was stunned that his memories of his old life were returning, as he erased them forever, but smiled knowing Platyborg would be okay, as he let him sleep, knowing he hadn't slept in a while, but Akira was watching over him, but Alt Doof warned her, that he mightn't remember her.

She didn't care, as long as she and Platyborg could be together, but she knew that they could start their friendship all over again, as she knew things would get better, but had no idea that he'd lost his confidence.

* * *

"So those jerks were being mean to Platyborgie, because of being different?

That's terrible, Doofy!" Yuna said as she was feeding her kids.

Doof hadn't told her about Akira, as he would let Alt Doof explain, but hoped Platyborg wasn't mad about her finding out that he'd told her about what was going on with him, but he knew she and the others would help him out.


	30. A Shoulder To Cry On

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Tink555 and veryloyalfan like, and review but Platyborg's gonna need hugs, which was inspired by veryloyalfan's review for chapter twenty seven of the story, as he needs hugs and shoulders to cry on.**

**I can't wait to watch the new PnF ep on Youtube.**

* * *

Platyborg was waking up, as he saw Akira was smiling, but he then was scared, as he didn't know her, but she was telling him about herself but he then saw Doof enter, as he was happy seeing the cybernetic male awake, but saw him sad, but knew that he was having a rough time, but was being insecure.

Akira hoped he was okay, but saw him leave to go spend time with his kids, but Doof sighed, as he along with Alt Doof and Perry would find a way to make Platyborg feel happy, but he needed to vent on how he was feeling.

He then went to join the others, but saw Platyborg playing with his kids, but it was making him happy.

Ami and her siblings were having a blast in the bouncehouse that Doof and Platyborg had made, knowing they liked jumping on the couch, but Ami noticed her father looked sad, as Kero then hugged his feet, while Ami and Yumi were hugging his shoulders.

"No cry, Dada!" Ami said, as Platyborg was stunned.

His daughter had started to talk properly, like him and the others but was proud of Ami, but Kero and Yumi saw that Hana looked worried, as they would talk to her in the playpen, but had a feeling it was because their father was beginning to understand what Ami was saying, but Doof saw Platyborg wrestling with them gently.

But Perry was there, as Doof wanted him to help with Platyborg, as he was the only one in the agency who understood the cybernetic male's feelings, besides the Doofs.

He knew tht rough housing with his kids, was making Platyborg a little happy but he saw sadness in Platyborg's eyes, but would talk later, in his lair, where they could be alone.

Alt Doof was helping with Jax, as he was keeping a close eye on Kanai.

But Kiki was putting their kids down for an nap, as Perry knew this was the perfect time for them to talk, as he tapped Platyborg on the shoulder gently, as the cybernetic male turned around, but understood, as he followed Perry, to his family's home, but into the backyard as the teal furred male led him to the tree, activating the entrance.

"Come on, buddy." he said to him.

* * *

Platyborg was in awe, as they were in Perry's lair but were drinking tea, but was being quiet as he was feeling insecure about himself, but Perry knew something was bothering him, as they were talking, but he hid under the table, seeing Monogram on the screen, but his eyes widened, hearing Dan Li and his friends were becoming agents, as his paws shook in fear, but Perry saw him come out, but looked scared.

"Those are the guys that are mean to you, right?

You can tell me, Platyborg." he said.

"Yeah, they're the ones that hate me, but I don't know why." he replied looking away.

"Well, they're in my division, so you're safe.

But come here, Platyborg." he said.

Perry was sitting on the floor of his lair, as Platyborg sat but Perry gave him a huge hug, as he felt warm tears on him, but Perry could see he was upset, but was rubbing his back.

"I-It feels good, huh?

To be hugged, huh?" he said.

Platyborg nodded, just crying his problems out, and venting, but Perry was just stayoing in the hug, but felt Platyborg asleep, but heard him snore, which made him smile, carrying him to the spare pet bed, but was tucking him in, but left as he went to be with his kids.

He hoped that he'd feel better, but knew he could talk to Dan Li, as the way he treated Platyborg wasn't right, but knew things would be okay.

* * *

Doof then saw Perry return, but wondered where Platyborg was, but the teal furred male told him, that Platyborg was asleep in his lair, as he'd vented to him, abouy being insecure, but Doof hoped that he'd be okay, but hugged Perry tight.

"Thanks, my little frenemy." he told him.

Perry then put the translator earpiece in, as he turned it on.

"No big, Doofy.

Platyborg needs help." he said.

Doof then saw him leave, as he had to go see his family.

He'd check up on Platyborg later.


	31. On Thin Ice

**A/N**

**Here's more and hoped that Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**While Annie, Kiki and Yuna are Christmas shoppoing along with Platyborg, Alt Doofy, along with Doofy, Kanai and Perry are watching the kids.**

**The new episode was awesome and gave me ideas for this story.**

* * *

It was the week before Christmas, but Platyborg had gone Christmas shopping with Kiki, Yuna and Annie, but had left the kids at home with Alt Doof, Doof, Perry and Platyborg along with Kanai, as they were excited.

He was anxious about shopping, as he didn't want to let his kids down, or make them think that Santa let them down but had found some toys for Jax already, knowing she liked Friendship is Magic.

He'd found Nerf stuff for the three of his kids, as they liked the guns, and unaware they had blasters themselves, but were getting other gifts for both Doofs, but hoped the kids were okay, knowing they could be a handful.

"They'll be fine, Platyborgie.

Your living stress ball, has them under control." Yuna said.

She was referring to Perry, as Platyborg was often stressed out from work, as he was training recruits, or worried about the kids, but five minutes of hugging Perry calmed him down, as Platyborg blushed.

"Yeah, you're right, Yuna." he replied going to the next store.

* * *

Perry laughed, as he was teaching Ami and her siblings some karate, as they liked it but loved ninjas, after hearing some of his stories, but was teaching them the Way of the Platypus, but had an idea bringing out ninja suits, as Doof gulped, knowing the little Platyborgs were gonna cause chaos in those suits, but he had one.

"Yeah, now we look like real ninjas!" Ami said pumping her fist.

Kero laughed, as he and his siblings loved ninjas, but wondered where their parents were, but Jax was with Alt Doof and Kanai, as she was too little yet, to join in the fun that her cousins were having.

Perry could understand Ami, a little but couldn't understand Kero and Yumi, but knew they'd talk when they were ready, as he was teaching them, along with tai chi which calmed them down, as it was almost naptime.

"Thank Unca P." Ami said as he smiled.

He saw them hug his legs, as he might bring Kai and Tifa over, to play after their naps, but hoped that Platyborg was okay, as he knew Christmas shopping was stressful, but would calm him down when they got home.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Annie, Kiki, Platyborg and Yuna had returned but hidden their gifts with Doof's help, but the little Platyborgs were looking out the window, at the snowflakes, as Perry knew they should go outside and play, but was massaging Platyborg to get the stress out, so he could have fun.

"Let's get wrapped up warm, guys.

It can get pretty cold out there, in the snow." Platyborg told his kids.

He was wrapping scarves around their necks, but Doof had brought out his old sled, for them to play with, but Alt Doof was in awe, as he hadn't seen snow before.

They then went to Danville Park, but were having fun, playing in the snow but were having a snowball war, but Platyborg was kicking butt, but laughing, which made Kiki happy, as he'd been down for a little while, but was seeing him destroy the snow fort that Doof had made, as his kids were laughing.

Platyborg then decided to play some ice hockey, on the ice rink, along with Perry and the others, but Alt Doof was watching the kids and playing with them but sledding, but Yuna was skating on thin ice, which broke, as she fell into the icy water, but Platyborg dived in, after her, bringing her out, but both Platyborgs were shivering in the cold, but Alt Doof was relieved, hugging them, as Ami was scared along with her siblings.

"I-It's okay, g-guys." Platyborg said shoivering and sneezing.

He and Yuna were blue but they had to get warm now, as Doof took them home, but Jax was crying and wanting her mother, but Kanai was calming her down, as he was scared too.

"Mommy will be fine, honey.

Uncle Platyborg saved her, okay?" he assured her.

She was calming down, as they left.

* * *

Kiki then entered her and Platyborg's room, seeing Doof taking her husband's temperature, but it was high, meaning he was very sick, but it wasn't the virus, but an nasty flu meaning he'd be in bed for a while.

"Yuna's the same, but Kanai and Alt Doof are tending to her.

He was brave, to dive in to save her." he said.

Kiki nodded, seeing him leave but left Platyborg to sleep.


	32. Cuddle Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**The little Platyborgs want to cheer up their father, because he's sick, along with Yuna.**

* * *

Ami was in her parent's room, wearing a mini lab coat with a toy doctor's kit, as she'd climbed onto the bed, but had heard her Mom tell her and her siblings that their father was sick, but not the virus.

Platyborg was deep asleep, because of the flu so didn't feel what Ami was doing, but Doof was smiling, watching from the doorway, as it was cute that she was trying to help her father but sat on the bed, as Ami hugged him.

"Are you trying to help Daddy, honey?" he asked.

Ami nodded in reply, as she couldn't talk a lot yet, like him and the others but was learning words everyday, from her parents.

"Let's let Daddy take an nap, okay?" he said as she nodded.

She then saw her siblings and Jax playing with Hana, but for some reason, she could only understand the Goozim a little, which made Hana sad.

"When kids are babies, they can understand us animals, but when they start talking, and growing up, they stop understanding us, unless she tries to again.

I'm just sad, that it's Ami.

We're good friends, but maybe she'll still hear me." she said as Ami was sad.

"Sorry, Hana." she said.

"It's okay, Ami." Hana said as Ami heard her clearly.

"Maybe we can still talk, to her.

When we're bigger." Kero said.

"We should do something, to cheer up Mommy." Jax said.

Yumi knew that their aunt was sick, along with their father, but wanted to make them better, but were drawing pictures.

Doof smiled, along with Alt Doof seeing them.

Alt Doof and Kanai were very worried about Yuna, as she was still sick, but was making soup for her and Platyborg, but Perry decided to give the little Platyborgs attention, as they hadn't had a lot, as their parents were sick.

"Let's go outside, in the snow.

We can have fun, while your Dad's taking an nap." he said.

The little Platyborgs were excited, as he put scarves around their necks, but Ami was quiet, which worried him, as Ami was always full of beans, but knew something was bothering her, but knew it might be because of yesterday, but would give her some cuddle time, when they got back.

He saw her tense up, seeing the ice rink, but understood, knowing she was scared, but would calm her down, as they were having a snowball fight, but saw Ami smile a little, as that relieved him.

Kero was rolling around in the snow, along with his siblings, laughing, but Perry was joining in.

* * *

Later, he and Doof were drinking hot chocolate, to warm himself up, but had given the little Platyborgs hot chocolate in bottles, to wam them up, but Doof felt bad, hearing Ami had been scared of the ice rink, but knew she'd get over it, but Perry agreed, but knew her father being sick made her sad, as those two were thick as thieves, but Doof agreed, knowing his niece had been quiter since yesterday.

"I'm gonna give her some cuddle time, Doofy.

She needs it, okay?" he said leaving the table.

He found Ami playing by herself, as Kero, Yumi and Jax had went to the store, but he smiled, seeing her nuzzle him, as he picked her up, but was sitting in Doof's rocking chair, as the infant Platyborg female nuzzled his fur, as it was comforting her, like Hana.

"Miss Dada." she said, as Perry understood.

"I know, honey.

You miss playtime with him, huh?

He'll get better, in a few days.

You don't like the ice too, huh?" he said softly.

Ami shook her head in reply.

"Yes, the ice can be dangerous, but it's also fun.

Your aunt didn't know there was thin ice, but your Daddy saved her.

Nobody's gonna take them away, okay?" he said.

Ami smiled, nodding, but yawned, along with him, as they fell asleep.

Alt Doof smiled, as it was cute.

He decided not to wake them, but kissed Ami's head.

He then went to the lab, where Doof was working on a gift for the infant Platyborgs.

He smiled, hearing that Ami was having cuddle time with Perry, but both of them were asleep.

He knew that she was worried about her father, as Jax was worried about Yuna.

He knew they'd get better.


	33. Beginning To Teeth

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to both Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing, and the infant Platyborgs are beginning to teeth, but Platyborg and the others are helping but preparing for Christmas Eve.**

**I hope you** enjoy.

* * *

Alt Doof was anxious, as Platyborg's kids were crying but teething but knew that he was watching them, while Doof and the others were preparing for the Christmas Eve party later, but Luna was with Hana.

Both Goozims were watching, as Alt Doof was making the ice cream maker, as a little ice cream wouldn't hurt the infant Platyborgs, as it was nearly Christmas and it would soothe their bills, as they were teething, but knew Kiki and Platyborg were busy.

"What's he doing, with this?" Ami heard Kero ask.

"I don't know, but it must be soething nice, if Uncle D's mking it." Ami said.

Alt Doof then gave them ice cream, as they were eating, but were happy, making Alt Doof smile, as he saw Perry enter, but knew that Platyborg was still recovering from his flu, along with Yuna.

"Platyborg's still in bed, but Yuna's with him.

They're resting, but you've got things under control/." he said.

Alt Doof then saw him pick the infant Platyborgs up, as they were going back to Doof's apartment.

* * *

Yuna was awake, but resting in the same bed, as Platyborg, but Kiki wasn't mad, as they both had an nasty flu but hoped that it wouldn't ruin their Christmas, but she saw that Platyborg was asleep, but left them be, but heard Perry return.

Doof saw the teal furred male put Ami and her siblings in the playpen, along with Hana, as the infant Goozim saw them fighting a little, which made Doof annoyed, but knew they were grumpy because of teething, so weren't themselves.

"You guys need to stop, as you guys are family!" he told them.

He and Perry was pulling them apart, along with Perry, but Ami was biting Doof's fingers, but Platyborg walked out weakly, as Ami and her siblings stopped.

"Dada!" Ami said happily.

She was hugging his legs, but Perry was worried, as he was knowing Platyborg was still sick.

"You should get back to bed, Platyborg.

You're sick, and might make others sick." he told him.

But Ami and her siblings were calmer, and not fighting, but Platyborg was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in blankets, with an ice pack, but his sneezing was making Ami giggle, as she and her siblings were clapping their metallic paws.

"Again, Dada!" she said as Doof was anxious.

He then saw him coughing up a storm, but Ami and her siblings were sucking on their tails, which made him smile, as he was sneezing a lot, but Kiki was anxious, but saw hi lying down on the couch, but Ami and her siblings were ,lying beside him, as she was making Christmas cookies.

* * *

Later, Ami and her siblings were chewing on Christmas cookies, that their mother had made, but saw Hana wearing sleigh bells on her collar, but Ami was riding on her back, wearing a Santa hat, but she was laughing, but was excited about Santa coming later, along with her siblings.

Yee-haw!" she yelled in glee.

Alt Doof was happy, seeing the infant Platyborgs were calm but knew like all kids, they were excited about Santa coming, but he was making hot chocolate for them, to help them fall asleep, but Jax was with her Mom, but liking the attention, but Yuna was excited about this time of year.

"I'm glad we're spending time together, again." she said coughing.

Jax was hugging her, as she was lying beside her mother, but saw Kanai enter, with hot chocolate for them.

"Thanks, honey." she said sneezing.

Jax was giggling, at her mother.

"How're you feeling, honey?" he told her.

"A little, honey.

I hope Christmas is special, for Jax." she said softly.

Kanai was smiling, as he hugged her.

"I'm sure it will, as she's important to us." he told her.

Yuna smiled, as she was light headed from the flu but he took Jax from her, but the infant Platyborg was happy to be with her father.

He then put her in her crib, as he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, honey.

Merry Christmas, honey." he said leaving.

He then saw Kiki putting her and Platyborg's kids to bed, but he was joining both Doofs, along with Perry.

He was eating fruitcake, but drinking eggnog, even though it was a crime against his species, but loved it.

Doof then was eating almond brittle.

He was yawning, as he was tired but Annie saw him go to bed, as she and the others had wrapped gifts, but Kiki and Kanai were wrapping gifts for their kids, but hoped that Christmas would be special for their kids.


	34. Christmas Is Here

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks so much to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**It's Christmas, and Doofy's little family are gonna celebrate, but Annie has a surprise for Doofy, which he'll be happy about.**

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, the next morning as Ami and her siblings were jumping up and down on his and Kiki's bed, as it was Christmas and Kiki knew that they were excited to get new toys, but she heard Platyborg sneeze.

"Go play, guys.

Your Daddy needs to rest, as he's still sick." she told them.

Ami and her siblings were running out of the room, but Doof smiled, but he was excited about Annie's news, that she was pregnant, but he would tell the others later.

He was drinking coffee, to wake himself up, but was happy seeing the infant Platyborgs, as Ami was on Hana's back, as they were playing, but saw Jax crawl out to join them, but Ami was happy.

"Your parents asleep, huh?

Our Santa trap didn't work, guys." she said as Kero frowned.

"Yeah, they're asleep.

Mommy's still sick, guys.

I can't wait to see, what Santa brought us." she said as Yumi agreed.

But they saw Uncle Perry drinking eggnog, and talking with Doof in the kitchen, but they hoped the others would wake up soon, but were playing in the playpen, but Annie smiled, watching them play, entering the living room, but knew Doof would be happy finding out he was going to be a father, for the second time.

Only Perry knew about her news, as she'd asked him for advice, the other night but knew he would keep it a secret, until she revealed it later.

She then felt Hana nuzzle her legs, making her smile.

"Merry christmas, Hana." she said entering the kitchen.

Ami and her siblings then saw her mother enter, meaning it had to be time now, to open gifts, but Kiki told her kids, they had to wait until their father, along with Aunt Yuna and Uncle Kanai woke up, as Kero saw Ami pout.

"We're never gonna get to open gifts now, guys!

Daddy's gonna stay in bed the entire day, along with Aunt Yuna!" she told them.

But Jax had an idea, as she suggested waking them up, as Ami liked this idea, as they snuck out of the playpen, when the adults weren't looking but Jax was crawling after them, as she couldn't walk yet.

* * *

They then entered Platyborg and Kiki's room, as Kero saw the alarm clock, as Ami was tampering with it, but Kero and Yumi quietly laughed, as they knew it was going to be funny, but hid under the bed, which was their favourite hiding place, but they then heard their father sneeze, as he got up, realising he'd slept for a long while, but got up weakly, knowing it was Christmas.

"Alright, it worked!

Let's go wake up your Mom, Jax." Ami said as she nodded.

They then came out of hiding, leaving the room, but were going to the room that Kanai and Yuna were staying in, but saw that Yuna was beginning to stir, but smiled seeing Ami and her siblings, along with Jax there.

"Don't worry, I'm getting up." she said as Jax smiled.

They then went into the living room, but the infant Platyborgs were sitting by the Christmas tree, as they and the others were opening gifts, but they got toys, along with books and clothes, along with ninja stuff, but Doof was taking photos, as Kiki and Platyborg wanted to capture these moments on film and through photos..

"I guess they liked, what Santa brought them, huh?" he told Kiki.

He wanted to kiss her, but didn't want to give her his germs, but Doof saw that Annie had something she wanted to tell the family.

"I'm pregnant, guys." she said as Doof's eyes widened.

"Wow, that's good!" he said as Annie kissed him.

He then went to make breakfast, as Ami and her siblings, along with Jax were playing with their new toys.

Perry was worroied, seeing the go karts, Doof had made for his niece and nephews, but couldn't bear to see them hurt, but had persuaded his frenemy to wait until they were older, before giving them to them.

He was making pancakes, but saw that Doof was quiet, but knew that Roger was coming over, and might steal Annie from him, but he went to the lab, as Perry wondered what Doof would do.

* * *

Doof was searching frantically in his lab, looking for the Dehandsome-inator, as that was the only thing that would prevent him from losing Annie, but was rebuilding it in a compact form, but unaware that Perry was watching, but the teal furred male didn't approve of his idea, but he hoped that Doof would think things through, instead of facing Roger and his snarkiness.


	35. An Unconventional Dinner

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan enjoy.**

**Roger's coming for Christmas dinner, but Doofy's concerned he might take Annie from him, so uses the Dehhandsome-inator, to make himself handsome, as I love this episode.**

* * *

Platyborg was playing with the kids, as he hadn't given them attention all week, as he was sick but wondered why Perry was a little worried but the teal furred male was telling him about what Doof was up to, but smiled.

"I understand how he feels, as Roger's a jerk." he said coughing.

Perry nodded, as he knew that Doof didn't get along with his brother, knowing that his uncle didn't get along with his Roger, but had banished him from the town, when he had been a ruthless dicator.

Ami was hugging his shoulders, as she wanted to go fly, but he was still sick, but Ami felt bad, but she got an idea, as they didn't need their Dad to fly, as they could sneak out of the building, and then fly.

"I don't know, Ami.

It could be dangerous, or we could get hurt!" Kero said.

"Fine, then.

I'll go without you, then." she said leaving.

"We should tell Daddy what Ami's doing." Kero heard Yumi say.

They then saw their mother worried, as Ami was gone, but Perry had a feeling the infant Platyborg female wanted to fly, as he activated his jetpack, but was going after her.

"I hope she doesn't get hurt, out there." Kiki said.

Doof saw Platyborg shaking, from his flu and fear, because Ami had left, but he then passed out, as he put him in his bed but tucked him in, but hoped that Ami was okay, but knew Perry would help get his niece back, but were drinking cofee, but went back to his lab, as he was still working on the Dehandsome-inator.

Annie wondered what her husband was up to, but he wouldn't tell her or the others.

* * *

Perry had returned to Doof's building with Ami in his arms, but her wing was in a cast, meaning she couldn't fly until it was healed, but Kiki was sad, seeing that but knew that Platyborg would be more upset, about Ami hurting her wing, but knew she'd heal up, as Kero and Yumi were approaching their sister, seeing the cast.

"Are you okay, Ami?

Did your wing get hurt, sis?" Kero asked.

Ami nodded, as her wing hurt, but was whimpering but she didn't feel like playing, but her siblings understood, as she was crying but Yuna saw Platyborg walk out, as he saw Ami's wing in a cast.

"Platyborgie, it's okay.

Thes things happen, remember?" she reminded him.

He nodded, as he picked his eldest daughter up gently, but was going to his and Kiki's room, giving her attention, but Perry smiled, knowing how much Platyborg cared about his kids.

"Where's Kanai, Yuna?" he asked her.

"Playing with Jax, in our room." she said.

He smiled, as he went to help Annie with the turkey, in the kitchen, as the red headed female smiled, but he could see the baby bump in her stomach.

"So, you're gonna lay an egg, right?

You and Doofy are excited, to see it hatch." he said.

Annie couldn't resist the urge to laugh, but Platyborg looked confused.

"Platyborg, human babies don't come from eggs, but from the mother.

But it's cute, that you thought that.

Doofy seems nervous, about his brother coming for dinner.

I bet he's nice, like him." she said.

Platyborg knew she didn't know how big of a jerk Roger could be, as he was helping her cook, using his mace to slice up turkey, but smiled proudly but coughing and covering his bill.

* * *

Doof had finished building the Dehandsome-inator, but it was a ray gun now, as he put a hand mirror in front of him, pressing the Not button, as a laser fired, bouncing off the mirror and hitting him, which made him happy, as he was doing a victory dance, but Perry was standing there, with his paws on his hips, but understood why Doof did it.

"Roger's here!" they heard Alt Doof say, as Doof gulped.

"Don't worry, bro.

We can handle him, with help." he assured him.

Doof nodded, as they left the lab, but saw Roger in the living room, but saw him staring at Kero, Jax and Yumki playing with Hana in the playpen.

"Did you make them, bro?

I see you made yourself handsome, again." he said sneering.

Perry's blood boiled, after hearing what Roger had said, about his niece and nephew, but Yuna was holding him back, knowing she'd been angered.

"I'm sure my Dad will put a stop to him, Perry.

He was afraid of him, in our dimension." she told him.

Roger was making fun, of Doof's family but Kero and Yumi were firing lasers at him, as he ducked but Perry laughed, as he saw them laugh, as Doof was happy but saw that dinner was ready.

He picked them up, and putting them in high chairs, but Roger was bothering them, but Platyborg was mad, but firing at him, but scratching him up, as he left, but Doof was hugging him, as he was proud of him.


	36. Being A Baby Again

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing, but watching an unaired ep called Agent Doof gave me ideas, **

**Perry still has his car phobia, and when the Babe-inator fires, but hits him, turning him into a baby, but the little Platyborgs are estactic about having their uncle the same age as them.**

* * *

Ami was annoyed, that her father and siblings had went off for a flight, but understood why, as her wing was broken, but Jax and Hana were still here, which was a good thing as they were playing together but were excited about Annie's baby coming but stunned that the stork was bringing it, instead of it hatching from an egg, like her and her siblings.

"It doesn't matter what way the baby comes, Ami.

We're gonna have another kid, to play with." Hana said.

Jax agreed, as well but she hoped Uncle Perry was okay, as Doof and the others needed to get supplies for the New Year's Eve party, but the teal furred male had freaked out, after Doof said he was driving.

"I don't know why, Jax.

We should ask him, when the others come back." Ami replied.

She wanted to ride on Hana's back like normal, but Platyborg didn't want her to get hurt further, but the feisty infant female Platyborg pouted, as her Dad loved her and her siblings, but wasn't happy he was ruining her fun.

But she was stunned, seeing Perry rocking back and forth in a fetal position, remembering the dangerous, yet insane driving test that Doof had taken in his hometown, Drusselstein, but Ami then came over to him.

Doof was scared, seeing his frenemy scared, and shaking, because he said he was gonna drive to the store, but decided to let him stay, with Platyborg and Yuna.

Doof then left with the others, and Platyborg's kids.

The teal furred male then went into the lab, but suddenly the Babe-inator activated, as a beam hit him, turning him into a baby platypus.

He was crying loudly.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open, hearing an infant crying, thinking it was one of his kids, getting weakly out of bed hearing it come from Doof's lab but his eyes widened, seeing the teal furred infant platypus, knowing it was Perry, but the cybernetic platypus was picking him up, but rocking him to sleep, but put him in his kid's crib until Doof and the others came home.

He hoped that Doof could fix the inator, but heard them return, but Doof's dark blue eyes widened, as he saw Perry as an infant.

"Aw, man!

The Babe-inator hit him!" Doof said lifting Perry up gently.

Ami and her siblings were in awe, seeing their uncle was their age now, but was liking it, but Doof put him in the playpen, but the little Platyborgs ran to the playpen, as the infant version of their uncle was playing with blocks, but Hana was approaching, as the teal furred infant was scared.

"I didn't mean to scare him, guys." she told them.

Ami then saw her uncle climb over the playpen, but was running to Doof, as he hugged the teal furred male, but went to his lab, as there was a playpen but he was relieved.

He was happy, seeing him happy, but was trying to fix the inator, but could use practise in being a father, for when the baby comes but Perry was laughing, as Doof was tickling and blowing on his teal furred stomach making him laugh.

Yeah, this was a good thing.


	37. An Inisual New Year's Eve

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**It's New Year's Eve, but Doofy and the gang are going to an New Year's Eve party at Town Hall, and things might get exciting.**

* * *

Platyborg was feeling better, as he was rough housing with his kids, but being careful with Ami, as her wing was still in a cast but the female Platyborg infant was having fun, but it was almost their naptime.

But he saw the infant version of Perry in the playpen, playing quietly, but was sucking his tail, as it helped him relax.

Kiki and Platyborg then picked their kids up, but Ami was pouting, as she hated naps, but Platyborg explained that sleeping would help her wing heal faster.

He was telling them a story, while tucking them in, but kissed their foreheads, as they were asleep but left the room, but saw Perry rolling around in the playpen, but Platyborg picked him up.

He then saw him whimper a little, knowing Perry liked being with Doof, but Doof was in his lab and almost fixed the inator.

"It's okay, buddy.

You can trust me, Perry." he said.

Perry then relaxed, as he was in Platyborg's arms as they were in the rocking chair, but Annie smiled, but saw Doof come in saying he'd fixed the inator.

"Let's fix Perry back to normal." he whispered to Platyborg.

He picked up the infant teal furred platypus male, but going into the lab, but zapped him, as he was an adult platypus again but asleep.

He knew they were going to the New Year's Eve party at Town Hall, but somebody has to watch the infant Platyborgs, and knew they loved Perry but would ask him, when he woke up.

* * *

"You want me, to watch Ami and her siblings?

I don't mind, Doofy." Perry said after his nap.

He was happy, that Doof had fixed the Babe-inator, turning him back into an adult but knew that Ami and her siblings loved him, as he hoped that Doof wouldn't get into trouble at the party, knowing Roger was hosting it.

He and Doof were having tea and cookies in the kitchen, but saw Kiki and Platyborg with their kids, but that gave Perry an idea, knowing he could bring Kai and Tifa, so they could have a sleepover, but he saw Platyborg hug him, after hearing he was gonna watch his and Kiki's kids.

"Thanks, bro.

We owe you one, you know." he told him.

"It's no big deal, Platyborg.

I like helping." he replied.

Ami and her siblings were running around, playing tag.

Kiki smiled, at her kids's energy, as they'd had cookies, but Perry was looking forward to tonight, but saw Doof go into his lab, working on something.

Perry shook his head, knowing it was about making Roger look bad.

* * *

Roger was stunned, as fireworks were flying out of control, but the party was ruined, but Annie laughed knowing her husband had done this, but liked it as she kissed him.

"Happy New Year, honey."

he said kissing her back.

He hoped that Perry was okay, as Platyborg was stealing the food, especially the desserts, as Kiki laughed, as they left before they got caught.

Doof then placed him in a pet bed, but left the lab but knew that Perry would be happy, seeing he was an adult platypus again, but saw him beginning to stir, but happy seeing he was himself again.

"The reverse button worked, my little frenemy.

But Platyborg was wondering if Perry wouldn't mind watching his kids, as they along with Annie and Doof were going to an New Year's Eve party at town Hall.

"Of course I'll help, Platyborg." he replied as he hugged him.

* * *

Roger was watching, as everybody was having fun at the New Year's Eve party, but saw fireworks going in all directions, but Kiki smiled, knowing that Doof was the one behind this, but saw Platyborg stealing the buffet food, but decided they should leave, as Annie and Doof left, but hoped that Perry was handling Kiki and Platyborg's kids.

* * *

"Hi-yah!" Perry yelled laughing.

He was rough housing with Kiki and Platyborg's kids, but being careful not to injure her wing further, but was teaching his nieces and nephew more karate but was wearing them out before bed, along with his own kids, as they loved rough housing.

Doof then entered, but couldn't help smiling, at the cuteness of what was going on, along with his wife, along with Kiki and Platyborg.

"it seems like you guys are having fun, huh?" Platyborg said as Kero hugged him, along with Ami and Yumi.

"Dada!" Ami said giggling.

"Hey, guys.

I see that Uncle Perry's taking great care of you, but now we're here." he told them.

He was putting them to bed, but Perry was staying the night, along with Kai and Tifa but was tucking them into the spare pet bed, but was tired himself, climbing in beside them, but all three of them were out like lights.

Doof smiled, seeing this.

He then went to join Annie, along with Kiki and Platyborg in the kitchen, but it was midnight, and an new year had begun, as they were drinking coffee and eating baked goods.

He knew it would be a good year, full of fun and adventures for their family.


	38. Enjoying The Easter Weekend Together

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and so sorry for not updating, as I was stuck in bed for the last few days, but better now.**

**It's Spring in Danville, and Doofy and his family are celebrating Easter and having fun.**

**Thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing/.**

* * *

It was Spring in Danville, and Doof smiled, as it was the day before Easter and Kiki and Platyborg were doing a little Easter shopping, as they'd told their kids about the Easter Platypus, who was like the Easter Bunny, but different but knew that candy and Platyborgs didn't mix.

They'd heard about cascrones, which were prizes hidden in Easter eggs, as that was a Spanish Easter tradition, but Platyborg knew his kids would love that better, but were hiding them, and making them search for them, like with easter eggs, but were excited for tomorrow.

He knew that Alt Doof along with Perry, and Kanai and Yuna were watching the kids, but hoped they weren't driving them crazy, as they knew they were excited about Easter, but Doof smiled, seeing him go to the toy store.

"i'm gonna go shop myself, Platyborg.

Call me, when you guys are done, okay?" Doof said as Kiki nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Doof's apartment, Alt Doof, along with Perry and Yuna were baking with the little Platyborgs, making cookies and other baked goods, but Ami and her siblings, along with Jax were eating cookie dough, making Alt Doof anxious, as he knew they got hyper on candy and sugar, but Perry knew it was Easter, so it was okay.

"This is awesome, guys!

Uncle Perry's letting us have candy, and Daddy can't stop us!" Ami said, as Kero agreed.

They'd put bunny ears on Hana's head, which both Doofs thought was very cute, but knew that they'd enjoy Easter, but Perry was anxious, after burning his paw, but cursing in Maori, so his nieces and nephews wouldn't learn them, or that Platyborg wouldn't hurt him.

"You okay, Uncle P?" Yuna asked him.

Perry nodded, as he was putting water on it, but gritted his teeth as the burn hurt like heck, but knew wearing oven mitts had helped but Ami's hyperactivity had almost made him drop the tray of cookies, that needed to cool, but the little Platyborgs were going to the park, with Yuna, as she was going to wear them out before naptime.

"Good luck, honey." Alt Doof told her.

But he was unaware the Future Yuna was going too, but she was feeling lonely, as her brother was supposed to visit for Spring Break, but had forgotten.

Alt Doof knew her brother's future self was a busy guy, but knew he cared about her, but knew Ami and her siblings would be confused by Future Platyborg.

* * *

**O.W.C.A HQ in the Future**

Platyborg knew that he'd promised to come visit his sister, along with her younger self and her family, but wasn't feeling well, but he'd promised, and he never broke promises especially not to his sister and family, but he activated the portal, coughing a little but flew through, after deploying his wings but the portal closed after that.

He hoped that whatever was making him sick, wouldn't get worse.

* * *

Yuna smiled, playing with her younger cousins and Jax, but was pushing her on a swing, as Ami and her siblings were going down slides and climbing on the jungle gym, but she saw her future self looking a little down, but went over to her, after putting Jax down so she could play with her cousins.

"You okay, older me?" she asked her.

Future Yuna nodded in reply, but then saw a portal open, seeing her older brother show up, making her happy, as he landed as she tackled him in a hug, as he laughed, but she smiled broadly as she'd missed him but he coughed a little, but knew she'd be okay.

She knew that he was doing some shopping himself.


	39. Hanging Out With Family

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and Easter's here in Danville meaning family time for Doofy and the gang, but hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

* * *

Kiki and Platyborg were happy that Yuna and the others had tired out their kids, but were happy seeing Future Platyborg and Yuna were here, as they were planning a picnic tomorrow at Danville Park, but were hiding the cascrones in the morning, before going to the park, for their kids and Jax to find, but they were excited.

"Thanks for tiring them out, guys.

They can be a real handful, after eating candy." Platyborg said as Yuna smiled.

"It's no big, Platyborgie.

They're fun to play with, like Jax." she replied.

He then saw Hana playing with Jax, wondering why the Goozim had bunny ears on, but Alt Doof chuckled, explaining that Kero had put them on Hana, but the Goozim liked them, and had almost bitten anybody trying to remove them.

"It's okay, guys.

It's cute." Platyborg said stroking Hana.

He'd have some platime with his kids, when they woke from their naps, but he was looking forward to having family time, like in the Summer but knew in July, they'd be one year olds, which was a pretty big deal, especially to Kiki.

He then saw a burn on Perry's paw, but was stunned hearing that it had happened while baking, for the picnic tomorrow, but he and the others had let the little Platyborgs help, but not touch the oven.

"I'm glad they didn't get burnt, Perry." he said smiling.

The teal furred male was going home, as Phineas and Ferb were home for Spring Break, and the three of them had plans, but was going to the picnic tomorrow, with Doof and the others.

Doof knew his frenemy needed time with his boys, when they came home from college, as he missed them which was why he was over here a lot, knowing Ami and her siblings wouldn't go to college, but knew they might become agents and have host families, which would break Platyborg's heart when it happened.

He was glad they were still infants, and had the world at their webbed feet.

* * *

"Wow, you've been busy, since we've been away.

We've been busy ourselves, while at college." Phineas said.

Perry, Phineas and Ferb were sitting under the tree in the backyard, like old times, but had plans to build something awesome, but hoped that Candace wouldn't ruin things but she was at college.

"We're gonna have fun, dude." Phineas said as Perry nodded.

He hoped that Phineas was right, as he'd missed his kids, but was telling them about Ami and her sibling's antics, as Phineas and Ferb laughed as they thought that Platyborg's kids were cute, but knew that Platyborg was a good father.

* * *

Platyborg laughed, as he and his kids were flying through the skies of the Tri-State Area, as it was making him feel better, but was excited for tomorrow but knew he wanted to savour family mrmories, as Doof was filming the stuff his kids did, as home movies, but he and the kids were doing aerial dives and stuff, but were having fun, but saw Yuna up higher, as she was having fun, as Jax was taking her nap.

"I see somebody's having fun, huh?" Platyborg asked as Yuna nodded.

"Yeah, as Jax's taking her nap, but need to be back before she wakes up." she replied.

Platyborg understood, as they were having fun, as they hadn't done stuff like this since they were little, but were doing Extreme Freefall, a game they'd played with their older selves, but Ami and her siblings were in awe, as they wanted to try, but Platyborg realised they were copying them but he and Yuna stopped, as they didn't want them to get hurt.

Yuna realised she should be getting back, but Ami and her siblings were annoyed, but Platyborg knew that they liked their aunt, but he knew they had to go home, but knew that they were going to Uncle Perry's for dinner, but knew Perry's human kids were there, but knew Ami and her siblings were gonna ask questions.

* * *

Kai and Tifa were running through a sprinkler in the backyard, that Phineas and Ferb had made, but Phineas was flipping burgers on a grill, as he saw Doof and the others show up, but Ami and her siblings ran to join Kai and Tifa, as they were running through the sprinkler, as Perry smiled, as it was cute, but Platyborg was a little quiet, as he was shy around Perry's kids, but they understood, knowing he didn't remember them, or what had happened in the 2nd Dimension.

Doof was wearing sunglasses, but enjoying the warm Spring weather, but he saw Platyborg sitting by himself, at a table but knew that he felt uncomfortable around them, but understood, as he was hugging him, and saw Ami approach, tugging on her father's tail.

"Play, Dada!" she said to him.

His heart melted, hearing his daughter say this, as he was playing with his kids and Perry's kids, but Phineas smiled, knowing the cybernetic male was a good father, but saw him laugh, but it wasn't an evil one but a hasppy one.

He was happy that things had changed, for the better, but he relaxed.

Doof was helping them cook, but Kiki was with Leah, as they were hanging out, but happy their families were getting along, but Kiki knew that Platyborg was a little shy.

Leah knew he'd be okay, once he got comfortable.


	40. Kidnapping The Little Platyborgs

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing, and sorry for not updating, as I've been away all weekend, but watching Meapless in Seattle gave me ideas, plus thinking about the story last night gave me ideas.**

**Mitch kidnaps the little Platyborgs, thinking he can make them his weapons but they're more trouble than he bargained for, but Doofy, along with Perry and Platyborg go to rescue them.**

* * *

Doof smiled, as it was Easter Sunday, and he and their family were at Danville Park as it was gonna be a picnic but Kiki and Platyborg had set up an Easter egg hunt for their kids, but Yuna had been doing the same for Jax, as Kanai was helping her.

He had hidden Balloony, so his grandkids wouldn't pop him, which he didn't want to go through again, as that had upset him, after coming back from Meap's planet, but Perry was helping him set up the picnic stuff, along with Kiki and Platyborg.

They then saw a strange ship show up in the sky, as both Doof and Perry knew it belonged to Mitch, the most dangerous being on Meap's planet, but they then saw a tractor beam shoot and capturing the little Platyborgs, but Kiki saw Platyborg growl in anger, seeing the ship go, with his kids, but Doof and Perry understood.

"Whatcha ya think you're doing, Platyborg?" Perry asked him.

The cybernetic male prepared to deploy his wings, and go after Mitch, but had to see reason, after Doof said he couldn't stand long in outer space, but they'd get the agency to make him like that, as they left.

Kiki and Yuna went with them, as Yuna was understanding, as Jax was upset that her cousins had been taken by a mean alien.

But she knew Platyborg along with Doof and Perry could save them.

* * *

Platyborg was awakening in the infirmary of the agency, as the doctors had given him updates to help him in outer space, along with a cute resistor so he wouldn't fall under the cuteness attack, that Meap's race had, but his powers had been updated but his strength physically and emotionally were heightened, but Doof saw Perry wearing jet black battle armour, as he was going with Platyborg.

"Y-You're going with him, Perry?" he asked as Perry nodded.

"Yes, as Mitch has gone way too far, taking my niece and nephews!" he replied through his translator.

Platyborg smiled, at his friend's anger, as he was feeling worried, but his fatherly instincts had kicked in, which was making him stronger, but prayed his kids were alright, or Mitch would seriously pay.

Perry agreed, as they were boarding a ship, that the tech agency had made, but Platyborg had helped build, but Perry saw him take the steering wheel, as he was igniting the ship, as Perry knew this was a personal mission.

"Let's go get my kids, Perry." Platyborg said as he nodded.

Doof, along with Kiki and Yuna watched as the ship left the agency, but hoped that the little Platyborgs were okay.

* * *

But in their odd holding cell in Mitch's ship, Ami, along with Kero and Yumi were a little scared but curious, as they'd never been in outer space before, but needed to get out of this weird playpen, as they combined their laser cannons, blowing the cell door down, as they were happy about that.

"Let's go explore, guys!" Ami heard Yumi say as she agreed.

They were in awe, seeing aliens, along with cool things, but unaware that Mitch was watching them, but proud they'd escaped from the holding cell, but had a Cutetouim ray, but activated it, as he fired it but hit the little Platyborgs, as he cackled.

"Nobody can resist these little devikls, now!" he smirked as he heard sirens bleep.

An image of a ship landing made him smile, as he saw that the little Platyborg's father was in the ship alonjg with an agent but sent his robot minions to deal with them.

He then went to see how the little devils were doing.


	41. A Father's Love

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan in advance for reading and reviewing.**

**Platyborg and Perry have entered Mitch's ship, determined to rexcue the little Platyborgs, but Platyborg shows how strong a father's love for his kids are.**

* * *

Platyborg was furious, entering Mitch's ship, as Perry saw robot minions surround them, but knew his blood was boiling but was thinking of his kids, while taking care of them using his lasers and other powers, along with his increased strength but Perry was impressed, as they were taken care of.

"Let's go get my kids back, and make Mitch pay!" Platyborg growled angrily.

Perry gulped, knowing Platyborg was very scary when he was angry, but the fact that Mitch taking his kids had made him intensely angry.

"Nobody endangers my kids, and gets away with it!" he yelled.

He then ran off but could sense his kids, as they were in the main room, with Mitch as Perry followed but was wary, knowing Mitch probably had Cutetonium, but that made Platyborg worse, knowing he hadn't been like this since he'd fought him, in the 2nd Dimension.

_Calm down, Perry._

_He's just upset about his kids being taken by Mitch, and you'd be the same, if Kai and Tifa were kidnapped._

_He's not that dangerous anymore, so you've no reson to freak out._

Perry began breathing, as it was calming him down, agreeing with what the voice in his head had told him, but saw Platyborg blast the doors to the main room open, as he saw his kids playing with strange alien beings, but Perry's eyes widened.

"Don't look in their eyes, P-Borg!

They've absorbed Cutetonium!" he said.

But he was sent into a cute trance, by Mitch after he'd zapped himself with it, but Platyborg saw his kids whimper, as they knew he needed Perry's help, but realised they were zapped with the same thing.

"Guys, do what you do best to other people, be cute!

Only you can help Uncle Perry, as you're cute at the core.

Unlike this mean guy, who kidnapped you." he ordered.

Ami and her siblings saluted, understanding, as they were giving their uncle the biggest cute eyes ever, as Perry broke out of the trance, but hugged them.

"Thanks, guys.

I could use your help, defeating Mitch.

Your cute powers you have now, are Mitch's downfall." he told them.

They then followed their uncle, into the other room, where a huge battle between Mitch and Platyborg was going on, but Platyborg was getting beaten up a little which was making Ami and her siblings pretty mad, as they glowed, flying into the fray.

Platyborg was in awe, as he was tiring fast, but so was Mitch, but Ami and her siblings were using karate and their emerging powers, to beat him, as they put up a shield around their father.

"No hurt Dada!" Ami growled as she used her new cute powers which took care of Mitch.

Perry smiled, but saw Platyborg pass out cold, as he was exhausted but injured from the fight, but Perry saw Monogram and Carl show up, but were picking Platyborg up, but Platyborg's kids were in Perry's asrms upset, but he was calming them down, as they were snuggling against his teal furred chest, as they were in the spaceship heading back to Earth and the agency.

"Dada will be okay, little ones.

He's just really hurt, from fighting Mitch.

But you guys helped him, which was really brave, along with getting cute powers.

Which you'll probably use, against your parents and me." he said humming a lullaby.

Kiki and Platyborg sang it to them, to help them sleep when they didn't feel safe enough to sleep, but saw them sleeping, as he cradled them, but yawned looking at Platyborg's unconscious form, but he knew he'd recover in time.

He then fell asleep, as the rocket touched down on Earth.

* * *

Kiki and Yuna were relieved that the little Platyborgs were safe, but were worried hearing that Platyborg was injured, but would wake up later, but were taking the kids home, but would bring them to see their father, once he was awake, but knew their kids were a little shaken up, after what had happened, but Perry knew they'd get over it in time.

"I'll keep you guys posted, when he wakes up." he told them.

Kiki and Yuna left, but hoped that Platyborg's kids were okay.

* * *

"So Platyborg's hurt, guys?

Fighting that loser, Mitch?" Doof said angrily.

He along with Kiki and Alt Doof were in his lab, drinking coffee and talking, but angry that Platyborg was hurt, but his grandkids were spooked by what had happened but knew Platyborg would be okay, knowing he'd be in a body cast for a little while, but knew his kids would make him better, knowing they loved him.

Kiki nodded, holding back tears, as she was being strong for her kids, but Doof was hugging her, as she was feeling better, but knew that Platyborg would be okay.

"Thanks, Doofy." she said.

She yawned, as she was tired but went to bed.

Doof knew that things would be okay.

* * *

But later the next morning, Kiki was awoken by Perry, as he'd said her husband had woken up, but groggy from the novacaine and morphine they'd given him, but she left with the kids, as they were excited, hearing their father was awake, but Perry went with them.


	42. Sneaking Off

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**Platyborg's still recovering, but Perry's sneaking off to Phineas and Ferb's college as he misses them, but they show him that he needs to be with Doof and the others.**

* * *

Platyborg was awake as he heard his kids but was groggy from the medicine, but he smiled weakly seeing them try to hug him but hre was in a body cast, with band aids on his face, from fighting Mitch, but Ami and her siblings were trying to hug him, but Kiki stopped them.

"I know you guys want to, but you can't hug your father yet.

He needs to recover, before that." she told them, as Ami pouted.

Platyborg smiled, as he knew that his kids wanted to be with them, but he felt woozy, but fell asleep, as Kiki sighed.

"We should let your father rest, guys." he told them.

We'll see him later, okay?" she told them.

They then left the infirmary, but hoped that her husband would recover, but they then deployed their wings, but left, but knew he'd be home soon.

* * *

But in his room in Doof's apartment, Perry was feeling down like Doof had, when Balloony had gotten popped, but but was looking at the photos of him, Phineas and Ferb when they were younger, as tears were leaking from his hazel eyes, as the door opened, but Doof was entering, with pizza, but was sitting on the bed.

"Hey, buddy, you feeling better?" he asked gently.

Perry then put the translator earpiece in his ear, but was telling him he was fine, but Doof was able to tell he was lying, but knew how he was feeling, as he'd dealt with this when Vanessa had left for college.

He then left the pizza on the bedside table, in case he was hungry later, but Perry then got an idea as he had the idea to trace Phineas's phone, as he was going to his lair in his host family's home.

He then left, at once.

He then went to his lair, but dialled Phineas's phone, as he got the trace, as his kids were at college in New York, but had to go see them.

He then saw it was Thursday night, as he was activating his jetpack, but was leaving but hoped that Doof wouldn't be angry, as he cared about Phineas and Ferb a lot.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were in their dorm room, as it was Friday afternoon, but the other kids had gone home for the weekend, but they were looking at photos of them, with Perry, when they were younger but hoped he was okay, as they'd missed him but they heard a rainstorm brewing outside.

But they then saw something crash through the window, as it was a certain teal furred male but he removed the jetpack, but the red headed young adult was happy seeing Perry as they hugged him, but the teal furred male whimpered in pain, as he put his translator earpiece.

"I-I really missed you, guys.

I was feeling down, as I was missing you guys." he said gritting his teeth in pain.

Ferb noticed that his right leg looked broken, but they saw he'd been in the rainstorm.

"That was the most dumbest idea, to go out in a rain storm, you know?" Phineas said.

"I know, but I just wanted to be with you guys, again." Perry said.

Ferb was worried, in case the dorm head caught him, but knew that the other kids had gone home for the weekend, so it was sort of okay, as long as the dorm head didn't find out they were harbouring their pet in their dorm room.

"Lie down, buddy.

You need to rest that leg, okay?" Phineas said.

Perry understood, as his right leg was in a cast, but Phineas was ordering pizza, but hoped that the dorm head wouldn't mind, but Perry was exhausted but was out like an nap.

* * *

Doof was anxious, going to Perry's room but saw he wasn't there but knew that he'd been feeling down about his kids at college, but saw the address of the college, as he asked Kiki and Yuna, along with Kanai to watch the little Platyborgs, while he was gone, but hoped that Perry was okay, as he knew the little Platyborgs missed their uncle Perry.

"Don't worry, I'll bring your uncle Perry back." he told them.

Ami and her siblings hoped that he'd get their uncle back, as they wanted their father back, as he was in a body cast, but Kiki knew that her husband was coming home tomorrow, but needed rest, but she was playing with them.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb, along with Perry were in their dorm room, eating pizza, but the teal furred male was on high alert, but calmed down seeing it was Doof, but the young adults wondered what he was doing here, but understood as he'd came for Perry, but the teal furred male sighed, but Doof picked him up gently, as he was leaving but Perry was sad, as he didn't want to leave his kids, but Doof would talk to him later, about this.

"Don't be too hard on him, Doofy." Phineas said.

Ferb nodded, as they saw them leave, but hoped Perry was okay, as his leg was still broken, but knew that maybe Doof could help him out but had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time that Perry would come here.


	43. Eye Of An Emotional Storm

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing in advance.**

**Phineas and Ferb are a little annoyed, with Perry's countless visits, but it takes Doofy to help sort things out, but maybe they can visit during the** weekends.

* * *

Doof was making sure that Perry was okay, as he felt bad seeing his leg in a cast knowing it would heal but knew he was missing his kids, but would talk to him, later but saw Kiki return, with Platyborg in her arms asleep but in a body cast.

"How's Perry, Doofy?" she asked him.

"He's sad, but his leg is in a cast." he replied.

He then sighed, as he knew that he felt bad for Perry, as he'd felt like that, the day Vanessa left for college, but he had Perry to keep him distracted, but knew his frenemy needed a distraction to keep him busy, but sighed.

But Perry had a plan in mind, seeing human clothes, as he could visit his kids, disguised as a human but knew that Phineas and Ferb would find it funny, but waited until his leg was healed, which would take a few weeks, but it would be worth it, being with his kids again.

* * *

Platyborg was laughing, as his kids were drawing on his cast, with markers, as they'd seen the other members of their family signing using markers, but Yuna thought this was cute, but took the markers off them, before they decided to draw on the walls, but the little Platyborgs were snuggling against him gently, as not to hurt him further.

But Doof noticed that Perry was gone, but sighed, knowing where he was, but hoped his kids weren't mad by him, but had to leavem but knew that Platyborg could watch his kids, as he went after his frenemy.

* * *

Phineas was angry, seeing that Perry had visited, after he'd told him that he shouldn't come here anymore, but the way he'd said it, had hurt Perry's heart, as he walked out sadly, but Doof entered their dorm room, sensing tension in the room.

"Where's Perry, guys?" he asked them.

"He went off, after Phineas blew his top, at him." Ferb said as he was stunned.

He had never known the red head to yell at his frenemy, because he cared about them, but Phineas saw the sadness in Doof's eyes, but was still too mad to think clearly, as Ferb would talk to him, but saw Doof leave, but he hoped Perry was okay, as what Phineas had said to their pet was a little harsh.

But the green haired man sighed, cleaning up their room so nobody would guess an animal had been in here, but sighed, but anxious seeing Perry's locket was on the bed, knowing how frantic the teal furred male would be, realising he didn't have it, but decided to return it, before he and Doof had left.

"Ferb, whatcha ya doing?" Phineas asked softly.

But Ferb was ignoring his step brother, putting on his coat and leaving the campus, but was holding Perry's locket in his hands, but wondered where in this rain, would their pet go?

He then smiled, seeing Doof in a booth near the window, seeing a certain teal furred male slumped in sadness, but wearing the disguise.

Ferb then entered the cofee shop, approaching the booth, as Doof wondered what in the world, he was doing out here in this weather, but understood, seeing Perry's locket in the man's hands.

"Thanks, Ferbo.

Aren'#t you going back, to Mr Grumpy Head?" Doof asked reading a paper.

"Nope, as Phineas really ticked me off, yelling at Perry like that.

He really misses us, as we haven't been together, since we were kids, but Phineas will cool off, but I'm worried, for Perry.

He was his old self, during Spring Break with us.

But now we're back at college, he's miserable.

I wish there was something I could do, or get Phineas to do." he said as Doof agreed.

But a thought crossed Doof's mind, as he knew that he and Phineas never came home for the weekends, but Ferb wondered what was going on, but understood what Doof meant.

"That's nor a bad idea, Mr Doof." Ferb said.

Even though Doof had told Phineas and Ferb to call him Doof, Ferb couldn't help but be polite.

"I'll tell Phineas, when he's calm." he said as the rain was letting up.

"We should get going, as the little Platyborgs might be wrecking the apartment by now." Doof said, picking Perry up gently.

Ferb nodded, patting Perry's head before leaving, but would talk to Phineas, when he was better, but went back to their room, but saw Phineas asleep with the scrapbook, that was full of photos of them and Perry, making Ferb smile, knowing the red head was calm again, but would wait until he woke up, to tell him what he and Doof had planned.


	44. The Laser Tag Incident

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan enjoy, as this idea came to me around four in the morning.**

** Phineas ad Ferb decide to have the biggest game of laser tag in Doof's building, but things get carried away, after Ami and her siblings join in, especially after Perry uses the boy's new shape shifiting gauntlet, but they're letting off steam.**

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon, but Phineas and Ferb were in Doof's lab building Merf guns that fired lasers, making Perry curious and nervous, but relaxed as Phineas was explaining.

"We're gponna use them, for the greatest game of laser tag, in this building!" the red head said proudly.

But Perry then put on a strange gauntlet, that transformed him into Alt Doof, which freaked him out a lot, along with Phineas.

"Um, guys?

What in Danville happened, to me?" he asked in Alt Doof's voice.

"You put on our shape shifter gauntlet, boy.

It allows you to become anybody you want, but maybe this would come in handy, if you know what I mean." Phineas said as Perry became normal.

"Perry!" they heard an infant voice say, as Perry turned around.

He saw Ami and her siblings there, but realised they'd woken up from their nap, as Platyborg had put them down for an nap before he'd left.

Phineas saw Kero and Yumi get excited, seeing the Nerf guns, but Perry decided to let them play too, but knew he was going to regret it.

* * *

Ami and her siblings had turned the apartment into a war zone, but it looked like a tornado had hit itm making Phineas and Ferb anxious, knowing Doof was going to be angry at them for trashing the place, even if it was Platyborg's kids doing the trashing, but saw Perry hiding behind the couch with them, which was overturned, but he was in the form of Mitch, but knew Platyborg's kids were letting off steam.

"Maybe we should stop, Perry.

Platyborg's kids are trashing the place!" Phineas said, as Ferb agreed.

"They're just blowing off steam, guys.

Mitch kidnapped them, and hurt Platyborg.

I had a feeling this was how they'd react, if I did this.

They'll calm down, soon." he said hopefully.

But they heard angry growling, and babbling, which scared Perry, as his niece and nephews had never been this angry before, but he saw little maces slicing through the couch, but Perry then transformed back into the his normal self, hoping that might calm the little Platyborgs down.

"I hope it works, boy." Phineas said.

Perry nodded, crawling out from under the couch, but Ami and her siblings ambushed him, tying him up.

"Come on, guys!

Mitch's gone, trust me.

Untie me, okay?" he said but Kero and Yumi were about to.

"No!" Ami screamed.

But the teal furred male remembered the emergency video phone number, that Platyborg had given him, in case things like these happened but he dialled the number, leaving a video message for Platyborg and the others to see.

He then saw Hana biting at him, which was not fun, but Phineas then ran out, untying him, but Perry hugged him.

"This is not a game anymore, guys!

This is just destruction, now!" he yelled, as the little Platyborgs whimpered.

Perry flinched himself, hearing the little Platyborgs whimper in fear, but Phineas stopped them from being hugged by the teal furred male, but saw the looks on Platyborg, Kiki's and the Doof's faces, as they saw the destruction that had happened.

"I'll explain, P-Borg." Perry told him as they were going into the lab.

But Phineas put the little Platyborgs in the time out chamber, that Platyborg had made, as he followed them into the lab.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes widened, listening to Perry explaining what had hapened, but knew his kids had been emotionally scarred by Mitch, but sighed, as he was still in his cast, but was quiet, while they were drinking coffee but Kiki and Yuna knew he was upset about his kids being scarred by Mitch.

"It's okay, honey." Kiki assured him.

"I-I'm not sure, Kiki.

Wht happened in outer space scared them.

They were blowing off steam, about the thing.

Alt Doof nodded, knowing how the little Platyborgs had nightmares sometimes about Mitch, but knew that Kiki and Platyborg would help them out, but he heard them crying, which made the cybernetic male's heart break, as he saw how much time Phineas had put them in the time out chamber for, but wheeled himself out into the living room, that was cleaned up, but he saw his kids banging on the chamber door.

"It's okay, guys.

Daddy's here." he said to them.

He felt them cling to him tight, as he understood, but they went to their bedroom for a little while, but Perry knew that they needed cuddle time.

But Phineas sighed, as he knew that was okay.

* * *

"Feeling better, huh guys?" Platyborg asked.

He was sitting on the bed in his and Kiki's room, propped against the pillows, to support him but his little ones were beside him, but yawning, as fighting Mitch had tired them out.

Kero and Yumi nodded, falling asleep.

Ami shook her head in defiance.

"No sleep, Dada!

Mitch come back.

Hurt Dada, Yumi and Kero." she said as he understood.

He then saw her climb onto his chest carefully, as he was nuzzling her gently, but saw her little metallic paws shiver in fear, as he knew she and Kero were very close to him, but he was humming something calming.

"It'll be okay, honey.

Mitch ain't coming back, anytime soon.

Even if he did, your Uncle Perry and I would kick his butt, along with you guys." he said.

The young female Platyborg infant then remembered she and her siblings had gotten some cute powers, because of Mitch's ray, but he couldn't resist them.

Ami then curled into a tinty metallic ball on her father's stomach, letting sleep overtake her, as Platyborg kissed her forehead.

"I love you guys, so much." he said yawning.

He then fell asleep himself.

* * *

Alt Doof walked into Kiki and Platyborg's room, carrying a plate of freshly baked Moon Pie cookies, knowing that Platyborg's kids loved them, but smiled seeing Platyborg and his little angels asleep on the bed.

"I'll just leave them here, then.

They can get them, when they wake up." he said.

He put the plate on the bedside table, leaving the room, as Phineas along with Ferb and Perry were cleaning up some of the mess from the laser tag game, but Doof understood his alter self's smile, after saying whjere Platyborg and his kids were.

He hoped they were feeling better, after they woke up.


	45. A Big Surprise

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing in advance.**

**Annie's kid is finally here, meaning the family's gotten bigger, and the little Platyborgs have an new playmate, but Doof and the others are also planning for the little Platyborg's birthday in July.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the last week of June, and Doof's little family knew that the little Platyborg's birthday was coming up, and had Kiki worried, as it was their kid's first birthday, but Platyborg understood, as he'd been at work a lot lately, but knew his kids hadn't seen hi a lot recently.

He then felt Ami tug on his tail gently, as he turned around, knowing she and her siblings wanted to go fly with him, as it was their favourite thing to do with their father, but he smiled, deploying his wings, as Ami and her siblings did the same.

"So he's tiring them out, for us?

Shouldn't he ne helping us plan, for their birthday?" Doof said.

Alt Doof agreed, but understood his alter self's anxiety, as he'd never celebrated a birthday with loved ones, until now, but knew he was determined to make sure his grandkids didn't go through the same thing.

"Don't worry my Doof Pie.

He'll help, as he loves his kids, more than anything.

He's spending time with them, as he's been busy lately.

Plus some of the Platyborg agents, gave birth to their kids like Pretty Eyes." Perry said through his translator.

But Annie felt pain, as her water broke, making Doof's dark blue eyes widen, as he and Alt Doof left with Annie at once, but Kiki knew her little ones were going to be excited, hearing that Annie's baby was here.

They'd been asking everyday, when it was coming, but would wait until after their nap to tell them, seeing Platyborg return with three sleepy infant Platyborgs.

"I'll put them down, and then you can tell me the news." he said kissing her.

She smiled broadly, as she knew their family was getting bigger, but meant her kids had a playmate now, with Annie's kid.

She then saw Platyborg return, but relaxed, as Ami had put up a fight at naptime once more.

"So, Annie's kid is here, huh?" he said.

Kiki nodded in reply, as she saw Perry run up to them, looking flustered, as it was work, making him curse in Japanese.

"I should go, guys." he said leaving.

Kiki hoped that things were okay, but she went to make snacks, for when her kids woke up from their nap.

* * *

"That's so cool, guys!

Doofy's kid is lucky, to have you three as it's friends." Kai said to Ami.

The little Platyborgs were at their Uncle Perry's house, as their parents were at the hospital, with Annie and Doof, but the little Platyborgs didn't mind, as it was fun being with their friends, but Tifa was in a bad mood, as her senses were heightened today, along with her allergies.

"You're right, Kai.

We can teach her lots of cool things, like how to fly!" Ami said.

Kero and Yumi exchanged an anxious look, at their sister's words, knowing only they, along with their parents and Aunt Yuna could fly, but Yumi decided not to tell her, and let her find out for herself that not Platyborgs couldn't fly or shoot lasers like them.

They then unlocked the playpen in the backyard, seeing the sprinkler was on.

"Wanna have a water fight, guys?" Kero said as the others agreed.

They were running through the sprinklers, getting wet, and laughing but Leah shook her dark brown red furred head, at the infants, knowing Platyborg's kids were mischevous like their father and Uncle Doof.

She then hoped that Platyborg wouldn't mind.


	46. Using Their Cute Powers

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing.**

**Annie and Doofy's kid is coming home, and there's a party for the occasion, but as you can bet, Ami and her siblings are causing mischief while trying to get candy and cake.**

* * *

It was the day that Luna, Annie and Doof's kid was coming home from the hospital, but they were having a welcome home party, for the new addition, as it was the 1st of July, but Kiki and Platyborg were worried, knowing their kid's birthday was in a couple of days, but were already done with their party plans.

But they were at work, while Doofy was at home, with Perry and the little P-Borgs, and Kai and Tifa, but knew there would be mischief, as Doof was more soft hearted than Platyborg, when it came to the little P-Borgs wanting candy.

But Ami and her brother and sister were licking their bills, smelling the baked goodies from the kitchen, along with Kai and Tifa, knowing their parents had made double chocolate chip cookies, but Tifa had an idea.

"Why can't we have some, now?

We're not gonna eat everything, besides our Daddy got to eat a cookie, when he and Mommy finished making them.

Kai saw them, after we woke up from our nap." she said.

Mischief filled smiles crossed the bills of the infant Platyborgs, as they were excited, but one obstacle remained, their Uncle Perry.

"How're we gonna slip past your Daddy, Kai?

It's like he has four eyes, for catching us!" Kero said as Kai agreed.

The three Platyborgs had their metallic paws scratching their chins, but then Yumi had an idea.

"What about our cutie power?

It would work on Uncle Perry, like Grandpa." she said.

"That's a great idea, sis!

Uncle Perry, like Grandpa, can't resist that power!" Ami said laughing like Alt Doof.

She then unlocked the playpen lock, using her blaster, as the lock blew off as she along with her siblings, and Kai and Tifa escaped, but were walking on all fours, but Kai watched, as Ami, Kero and Yumi focused as a purple pink glow surrounded them, as they saw Perry there, wondering how they got out.

"Whatcha ya doing, Uncle P?" Ami said.

Kai and Tifa watched, as their father's eyes went all big and anime like, as he fell backwards onto the floor, defeated by Ami's cute stun.

"Will our Daddy be okay, Ami? Kai asked.

"Yep, but we might be in time out, once Daddy finds out.

We kinda promised, we wouldn't use our cute power on others.

But we've used it before, on Grandpa Doofy." Yumi said.

"But it's worth it, if we can get candy and cookies." Ami said.

They then entered the kitchen, as their eyes widened, seeing all the goodies for the party, as there were cakes, pastries, and cookies, making Ami do a loop de loop, in excitement.

"We hit the jackpot, guys!" Kero said smiling, along with Kai and Tifa.

But then Ami saw shields around the tresure, making Ami pout.

"What's wrong, Ami?" Kero asked her, nervous.

"Mommy and Daddy pit their shields, on all the goodies.

That's not fair, they won't share!" she said angrily.

Doof then sighed, seeing them in the kitchen, knowing smelling the goodies from here had tempted Ami and her friends and siblings, to get some before the party started, but knew Kiki and Platyborg had put those shields up, knowing the little P-Borgs couldn't break through them yet.

He then saw Ami's eyes begin to water, as she was crying, along with her siblings, which made him flustered, as he knew only their parents or Perry could calm them down.

"Don't worry, you can have some.

When the party starts, okay?

But first, you have to decute your uncle, before your parents get home." he said.

They then saw Ami fly off into the living room.

* * *

Ami was watching Uncle Perry on the floor of the living room, knocked out from her cute stun, but liked the way his eyes looked, as they were funny, but had to snap him out of it as her parents would be home soon, and she and her siblings wanted cake and the other stuff at the party.

She then focused, as the pink purple glow surrounded her body, and eyes, as Perry snapped out of it, but relieved, but hugged Ami.

"Thank you, for doing that, honey.

I'm not myself, under cute attacks.

You guys got busted, huh?" he said smiling.

Ami nodded in defeat, but it made the teal furred male smile, as already the little Platyborgs were agent material and they were turning one in a few day's time, and knew they were going to the beach.

He then heard the door open, as Kiki and Platyborg were home, but smiled knowing their kids had been up to something, but knew the shields they'd put around the party food had prevented them from helping themselves, until the party started.

"Besides that, they've been very good." Perry told them.

Platyborg was relieved, hearing his kids hadn't been too much trouble while they'd been away, like last weekend when a laser tag battle had almost trashed the apartment but found Kero and Yumi in the lab with Doof playing on the computer, along with Kai and Tifa.

"Dada, Mama!" Kero and Yumi said.

Both Kiki and Platyborg were stunned, as Kero and Yumi hadn't said their first words yet, but the infants wondered why their parents were crying.

"We're not sad, but happy.

You guys finally spoke, like your sister!" Platyborg said sniffling.

Perry wondered what was going on, seeing Platyborg crying, but understood, after Doof told him.

"Looks like this is a great day, for our family.

Kero and Yumi spoke, and Luna's coming home, in a few hours." he said.

But the party wasn't starting, for a while and the little P-Borgs and their friends needed to be distracted for a while, as Platyborg knew they loved the park, but saw them get excited.

Perry was coming too, as he and Platyborg hung out while their kids played on the playground equipment.

Kiki and Leah smiled, knowing that would keep their little ones busy, until the party started.


	47. Party Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing in advance.**

**it's time for the party, and Luna's home but the little P-Borgs like her instantly, but unaware that Grandpa Doofy might be too busy to play with them, but they'll get used to change.**

* * *

The little P-Borgs laughed, as they were running around the playground, in the park along with Kai and Tifa while Perry and Platyborg were talking and hanging out, but were excited about the party.

Ami, along with Yumi and Kai were in the jungle gym, which was like their secret hideout, at the playground but Kero was watching another little Platyborg, that looked like Jerry but was playing with a metal pole, and a ball.

He wanted to make friends, but the little Platyborg became unseen, but he frowned going into the jungle gym, but Tifa had seen him.

"That kid's belle, who's Jerry's daughter.

Jerry's our Daddy's brother, somehow.

But he's special, like me.

Sometimes, Belle comes and plays at our house." she said.

Kero understood, as he understood but they were talking about the party, but curious about Luna, Annie and Doof's kid.

"She has to be cool, to be Doofy's kid." Tifa said.

Ami agreed, as they were playing on the slide, but Platyborg smiled, as he knew his kids were extraordinary, but Perry saw an anxious look on his face.

"I'm scared, about them with Luna.

Ami wants to teach it to fly, and who knows what else.

I'm worried Doof's kid might get hurt, by playing with them." he said.

Perry then put a paw on his shoulder, as it was calming him down, but Platyborg was taking deep breaths.

"You know , that they wouldn't hurt Luna on purpose.

You should let them be together, but tell Ami about not Platyborgs can't fly, before she decides to teach Luna to fly.

It's Hana, I'm more worried about being around Luna.

Animals tend to get jealous, and with Luna in the house, it might make her jealous, but you should get a Goozim house, but explain to the little P-Borgs why she has to stay there sometimes." he said as Platyborg nodded.

He knew that Ami wouldn't be happy, about keeping Hana in a Goozim house, even if they explained why a zillion times.

But they saw it was almost time for the party, as Platyborg whistled, seeintg his kids come as he was training them to come to him, or Kiki when called.

"Come on guys, it's nearly party time." he said.

Ami and her siblings were jumping up and down in excitement, along with Kai and Tifa.

Perry laughed, at their energy, as they were leaving the park.

* * *

Doof smiled, as he along with Kiki and Leah were watching Luna, as she was in his arms, but Annie saw his eyes watering with proud tears, as the infant wondered what was wrong, but she reached out for Leah's tail, tugging it, as the dark brown red furred female Platypus growled, but knew she was curious but then saw the little P-Borgs back, along with their kids, but Ami ran up to the couch, as her eyes widened, seeing the baby in their grandfather's arms.

"Guys, come here.

Luna's here!" she told them.

Kero and Yumi were curious, joining their sister, but saw Luna smile at them, as she liked them already.

"I'm Ami, and that's my sister and brother Kero and Yumi.

We're gonna be friends, right?" she said, as Luna nodded.

"Yeah, as you guys are cool, for brothers and sisters.

My Mommy and Daddy are nice, but I like this place." Luna said.

"It's a house, where we all live.

It's a good thing, the grown ups can't understand us." Ami said as Luna nodded.

Platyborg smiled, watching his kids, being gentle around Luna, as his anxiety about Luna was fading, but he saw Hana jump up, making Doof worry, but Luna laughed, as Hana was nuzzling her.

"Who's that, Ami?" Luna asked her.

"That's Hana, our pet Goozim.

She can be your pet too, if you want.

She's teething, right now." she replied as Hana was nuzzling Ami.

"This is the new kid, guys?

She's neat, but where's Jax?" Hana asked.

"She's taking an nap, Hana.

I saw her mommy do it, before we left." Kai said.

They were sitting in the playpen with Luna, and Hana, but Doof thought they were cute, as guests started to arrive, but Ami had the best idea ever, climbing onto Hana, as Luna was behind her.

"Now the party's started, we can have cake and cookiesm like Grandpa said!" she said.

Her siblings and friends agreed, as they snuck out of the playpen, but knew their parents were busy having fun, but they entered the kitchen, but saw the shields were down, as they crawled under the table where the food was, but were helping themselves, but Luna liked it, as they grabbed bottles of chocolate milk.

"Here, Luna.

This milk is the best, in the whole wide world!

We're not allowed it, unless it's a party." Ami told her.

Luna smiled, as she was drinking but belched, making the little P-Borgs laugh hysterically, but Platyborg shook his head, knowing that his kids had been very quiet, and Luna had gone missing, but smiled, finding them under the table.

"I see you guys are hungry, huh?" he said smiling broadly.

Ami nodded with her siblings, as he brought them into the living room, but put them at a table in the playpen, but were bringing them stuff from the table but knew they were looking forward to the cake, but were eating, using their paws, but Perry was taking photos of them, as they were being cute, but then Ami and her siblings were hving a cake fight, but the others joined in, laughing hysterically, as it had been an odd day.


	48. Going On A Mini Vacation

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing and reading in advance.**

**It's the Fourth of July weekend, and Doofy along with Platyborg, Perry and their families are going to a lake house near the beach, **

* * *

"Are we there yet, guys?" Platyborg asked.

Doof smiled, hearing the cybernetic male as the family were in his camper van, as they were going to Lake Nose for the 4th of July weekend, but also the little P-Borg's 1st birthday but the family were excited, but Kiki smiled, as Ami, Kero and Yumi were taking an nap.

"We're almost there, guys.

I hope Perry's there already." he said.

Yuna knew that a lot of the Platyborg agents were taking this weekend off, as they were celebrating the holiday but knew that her brother had probably made something special for the 4th of July, but she was excited along with Kanai but Jax was looking out the window, from the car seat.

She knew that Ami was mad because Hana couldn't come, but Kiki and Platyborg had explained, that it was dangerous to take a pet on vacation, especially one like Hana but Alt Doof was watching her, until they got back.

She then got excited, as the camper van arrived at Lake Nose, as Kiki saw her husband look worried, seeing the ocean, as they'd taught their kids to swim, but they were waterproof and Platyborg wasn't.

Ami and her siblings then awaoke, hearing Jax say they were here, but saw Perry with Kai and Tifa in the ocean, but Kiki saw them run into the ocean, as Doof and Perry would watch them, along with Platyborg.

"Dada, swim!" Yumi said.

"Maybe we should leave him alone, guys.

He'll swim when he wants to, if he feels like it." Perry said.

Doof saw Platyborg kick a stone angrily into the ocean, but understood, as Alt Doof had never thought of making Platyborg waterproof.

"It's okay, buddy.

They still look up to you, whether you can swim or not." he told him.

He nodded, as he went to help the others, but he hoped his kids were safe.

* * *

Ami and her siblings were sitting under a palm tree, as they were on a picnic rug along with Jax and Luna as their parents and grandfather and uncle were getting the picnic stuff, but were hoping the Lake Nose Monster would show himself, but they knew they'd see him.

"Have a good swim, guys?" Jax asked them.

Kero nodded, as they were telling her about the things they saw, along with Kai and Tifa but both infant platypi hated the sunscreen, but were jealous that their cousins didn't have to put sunscreen on, but Kiki and Platyborg were keeping their kids out of the sun, during the hottest time of the day.

"Maybe we should leave a snack out, for the Lake Nose Monster.

He might come out then, if that happens." Yumi said as her siblings agreed.

But they were sneaking into the lake house, and going into the kitchen but saw cookies, making them smile as they grabbed them.

"Come on, guys.

Let's go/." Jax said as Ami agreed.

They were able to sneak past their parents and uncle, but Doof wondered what in Danville they were doing, but understood, after Perry explained that Leah had told her and his kids, that the Lake Nose Monster needed a snack, before he could come out.

"I don't think they eat cookies, guys.

Let's put these back in the house, okay?" Doof said as Ami pouted.

"Sorry guys, as I thought that would work." Tifa said.

"It's okay, Tifa.

It was a good idea, but I just got another one, guys." Kai said.

"I think the Lake Nose Monster eats fishies, so he might like sushi!" he told them.

Tifa smiled, as that was a great idea, but saw something come out of the water, as it was a baby Lake Nose Monster, making them along with the little P-Borgs and Luna excited.

The infant Lake Nose Monster smiled shyly, but Kai and Kero, along with Yumi understood, as they knew how it felt being shy, but they were feeding it sushi.

"What's your name, little Lake Nose Monster?" Kai asked.

"Kaikoo.

My Mommy went off somewhere, and can't find her.

But I like you guys.

Maybe I can sleep over, for the night?" he asked as they nodded.

They then snuck Kaikoo into the house, but Platyborg wondered what game his kids and their cousins were playing, but unaware they'd snuck a baby Lake Nose Monster into the house, but were feeding it sushi.

Perry then knew it was almost naptime, but knew that Ami would put up a fight, but Platyborg would help him out, but Ami and her siblings and cousins had hidden Kaikoo as he was sleepy himself but curled up beside Kero and Yumi, but Ami was running around the room, as Perry and Platyborg were chasing her, as the infant female Platyborg thought it was a game.

"No nap, Dada!" she said, as Perry was after her.

He then grabbed a rope, and was lassoing it, as it tied her up gently, but she was trying to bite through it, but a mischief filled smirk crossed her bill, as she focused her cute powers.

"Not this time, honey." Perry said putting on sunglasses.

They were blocking the effects of Ami's cute powers, so he wouldn't fall under a cutie attack.

He then was rocking her to sleep, as she curled up onto Platyborg's stomach in a ball, making him smile.

"Thanks, Perry." he said yawning.

"No big, P-Borg.

At least, she's asleep now." he said grabbing a surfboard.


	49. Wanting To Swim

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**The little P-Borgs and their cousins return Kaikoo to Nosy, but Platyborg is also wanting to swim but shy to try.**

**But Doof and Perry will help him out.**

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ami along with her siblings and cousins, along with Kaikoo were playing in the sand, while Platyborg and Kiki had gone to the store to get groceries, but Leah and Perry, along with Doof but they were exploring and looking for treasure, but were having fun.

"You think your Mommy will be back soon, Kaikoo?" Yumi asked him.

The infant Lake Nose Monster nodded, as he hoped she was okay, but knew she was looking for him, but he was happy playing with his new friends, but Perry was in awe, seeing Kaikoo.

But Doof knew it was related to Nosy, the Lake Nose Monster, but saw the little P-Borgs and their cousins make a shield around Kaikoo.

"No take Kaikoo, Unca P!" Ami yelled.

Perry understood, that they'd befriended the infant Lake Nose Monster, but had to make sure the infant was reunited with it's mother.

"We need to find his Mommy, guys.

She might be worried, about him being gone.

Like when the bad alien took you and your siblings, from your Daddy." Perry told Ami.

They understood, as Doof was already searching for Nosey, so they could return Kaikoo to her, as they knew he'd wandered off, just like his grandkids, but knew that she wouldn't be mad at them.

They then heard roaring, as they saw Nosey, but Kaikoo ran into the ocean, as Nosey nuzzled him, but they disappeared into the ocean but it made Ami and her siblings upset, as Perry understood they'd wanted Kaikoo to stay.

"He and Doof then decided to give them some ice cream, to calm them down, as Kiki and Platyborgd what was going on.

"I'll explain, over coffee." he told them.

Doof was relieved they were calming down, but knew they'd liked playing with Kaikoo, but knew their birthday was on Monday.

"I'm glad you guys are feeling better, but you should be proud.

You guys befriended the Lake Nose Monster's kid, and how many kids can say they did that?

I know that Nosey's happy, to have Kaikoo back as she missed him." he told them.

Ami knew her grandfather was right, but she hoped they'd see him again.

"I'm sure you will, the next time we come here.

They don't like being around a lot of people, like Kero and Kai, but they'll come sometimes." he assured them.

Ami and her siblings and cousins smiled, hearing that, but Doof was taking Luna for some alone time, but Perry was taking the little P-Borgs and Kai and Tifa swimming.

But Kiki saw Platyborg watching them, as he wanted to go swim with his kids, but knew he wasn't waterproof like his kids and wife, but Doof could see he wanted to get in the ocean, but was shy.

_Maybe I can make something, to help him._

He then would make it, when he put Luna down for a sleep, as Annie was filling up the paddling pool, since Luna couldn't swim yet, but she saw Doof playing with Luna.

He laughed, as Luna was splashing him, but he didn't mind as he laughed.

"Maybe we'll teach you, when you're bigger.

Your cousins are already expert swimmers, thanks to Aunt Kiki." he said.

Annie smiled, knowing he might let Perry teach Luna to swim, but would wait for a couple of years.

But they heard laughter from the ocean, as the little P-Borgs were diving into the ocean, splashing Perry but he was laughing, as Kai and Tifa were swimming underwater, as their mother had taught them to do it, since they'd turned one before their cousins.

Platyborg was watching them, while sun bathing on the beach, but he wanted to swim with his kids.

But he then saw Doof approach, as he wondered what he wanted, but stunned hearing he could help him learn to swim so he could get in the ocean with his kids, but had made a mobile lab in the camper van, which was off limits to the little P-Borgs and their cousins.

"Whatcha ya up to, Doofy?" he asked him.

He then brought out a ray gun, which would make Platyborg waterproof, making the cybernetic male smile, as the beam hit him, but felt a little different but wondered if it had worked.

"Yeah, it worked.

But you need to learn how to swim, before you can have fun with your kids." he told him.

He understood, as he was anxious to learn.


	50. Family Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and can't believe we're up to fifty chapters, with this chapter, but hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**Perry is teaching Platyborg learn to swim, so he can be with his kids in the ocean.**

**I hope you** like.

* * *

Later that night, Perry was in the ocean with Platyborg, as he was teaching him to swim , as he wanted to be in the ocean with his kids, but was helping him, but smiled as Platyborg was kicking his legs but was getting good.

But he was an natural, as he was a platypus sort of, but was happy but hoped he was relieved that Doof's waterproof ray had worked, but Perry was happy that Platyborg was doing well.

"I'm sure you'll be an natural, soon." he told him.

Platyborg smiled, as it was midnight but the cybernetic male needed sleep, as he had things to do involving his kids.

"Thanks, Perry." he said drying himself off.

"No problem, P-Borg.

As you need to learn, as it's a life skill, for our species." he replied.

They then went back to the lake house, but saw that their kids were fast asleep in the crib, but smiled, going to their bedrooms, but climbed i beside their wives in bed.

He was tired from swimming, but he hoped his kids wouold understand he was doing it for them, but his eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kiki and Platyborg woke up to their kids jumping on the bed, as Platyborg chuckled, but saw them stop, seeing that their parents were up, but he then was tickling them, as they were laughing and rough housing but Kiki was joining in, as she was tickling her kids too, but they were having fun, until the others woke up.

But Doof peeked in, seeing them playing and rough housing, as he knew that Kiki and Platyborg loved playing with their kids, as Annie was awake along with Luna as he knew they weren't making breakfast, until the others were up, but saw Leah making coffee for herself, as the dark brown red furred platypus female always drank coffee at the weekends.

"Perry's asleep, with the kids still.

I think teaching P-Borg to swim, tired him out." she said as Doof smiled.

He knew that Perry would wake up soon, as the kids were probably going to wake up but saw Ami hitting her father with pillows, along with her brother and sister, making Doof chuckle.

He decided to leave them alone, but saw Luna crawl in, as she smiled at her friend's game.

"Wanna play, Luna?" Kero asked her.

Luna nodded, grabbing a cushion, but hitting Ami with a cushion, making Kero and Yumi laugh hysterically, as nobody had defeated their sister during a pillow fight.

"Hey, no fair!" Ami said giggling.

But they then heard that Kai and Tifa were up, meaning they could have breakfast, but knew Uncle Perry wasn't awake yet, but Platyborg decided to go ahead and make pancakes anyways.

Ami and her siblings were always in awe, watching their father making breakfast, as it was fun, but Kiki smiled knowing they'd need energy for playing and swimming.

Perry then walked in sleepily, and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, guys.

I see that you guys have been having fun, waiting." he said to the infants, as Ami was hugging him, along with her siblings and his and Leah's kids.

He smiled, drinking coffee, sitting down at the table along with the others.

Leah knew they were planning to go swim, but Kiki knew that maybe Platyborg might swim with his kids, after swimming last night.

She then noticed that her kids's eyes were glowing with light, but were being unseen and appearing at will, but they laughed clapping their paws, at this new game they'd made up.

"Platyborg, look at this." she told her husband.

His eyes widened, seeing his kids disappear and reappear at will, as he knew his kids were getting their powers.

"They're so gonna own Hide and seek, P-Borg!" Doof said.

He agreed, as he hoped their other powers wouldn't kick in yet, until they got home.

* * *

Platyborg chuckled, as he was in the ocean, with his kids for the first time in his life, but was having fun, as the cold ocean water relaxed for him, but was splashing his kids, but was going underwater, but they were rough housing in the water but Doof was filming the family bonding scene on camera, for him to remember when the kids were older.

But he then realised it was almost lunchtime, as he called out to Platyborg to come out of the ocean, but Ami and her siblings looked a little sad about that.

"It's okay, guys.

We'll swim again, later, okay?" Platyborg told them.

The little P-Borgs were excited, hearing that, as they were having another picnic lunch, but Perry saw that both Doof and Platyborg were acting like secret agents, going to the camper van but the teal furred male had an idea it was about the little P-Borg's birthday.

He then was distracting the infants, but knew it was going to be one wild party, knowing Platyborg.

But he saw the little P-Borgs dancing to poppy hula music, which was cute, but it made Yuna think of Hawali, where she'd first met Kanai.

Jax laughed, watching her parents dance, as she liked it but Perry was recording this, for Platyborg, as it was cute but knew the little P-Borgs were burning off energy.

Platyborg had a mischief filled smirk on his bill, as he and Doof had made firework cannons for the fourth of July and for the little P-Borg's birthday.

Perry smirked, knowing he was up to something.

But they were having lunch, but saw Ami eating ants, which made Doof disgusted, as her siblings laughed, seeing her belch, but Platyborg was anxious, in case she got sick.

"She's fine, P-Borg.

Platypi eat bugs, worms and insects on a daily basis, so she's safe." Perry told him.

But they were relieved, seeing Ami and her siblings eating chicken nuggets, along with their cousins, but it was almost time for their naps, and he was dreading it, because Ami put up a tough fight at naptime.

But he then saw Ami curl up beside him, going to sleep right away, which was cute but odd, for her.

"I guess all that swimming must've tired her out, P-Borg." Doof said.

They then put the others down for their naps, but knew things were going great for their mini vacation.


	51. Jealousy

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing so far.**

**Vanessa and Ferb come to Lake Nose, to be with Doofy and the others, but Ami doesn't like the Gothic young adult, after hearing that Vanessa is Luna's big sister but maybe Doofy, along with Perry and Platyborg will help calm her down.**

**I came up with this, while working out.**

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon, as Vanessa was driving to Lake Nose, as she was going to spend the Fourth of July, with her Dad, her new step mother and her new infant sister Luna, but didn't know about her new Platyborg cousins, but she was wearing sunglasses, while listening to punk rock musicm, but Ferb was in the passenger seat.

He was looking forward to seeing Doof again, along with Perry as they both had new lives, but he knew about Perry's secret but Phineas wasn't happy about it, when they'd found out again.

But they were going to tell Doof, they were getting married, but Vanessa hoped her Dad wouldn't freak knowing how overprotective he was of her, when it came to boys.

"Don't worry, Vanessa.

I'm sure your Dad will understand, about that." Ferb said.

"I hope so, but at least Luna has him busy." she told him.

Ferb agreed, as they were finally here, but Ami and her siblings were curious, seeing a purple Mercedes park outside the beach house, but Perry was happy, seeing Ferb and Vanessa, hugging the green haired young adult.

"It's good to see you, Ferbo.

Doofy's been antsy, since he heard you guys were coming." he said through his translator, as Vanessa saw the little P-Borgs point at Ferb and Vanessa.

"Guys, this is Ferb, and Vanessa, Luna's big sister.

They came to spend the Fourth of July with us." he said.

Ami scowled, looking at Vanessa, as she was Luna's big sister along with Yumi, and not some big kid but Kero and Yumi were hugging their legs, which Ferb and Vanessa thought was cute.

"Sorry, about Ami, guys.

These are her siblings, Kero and Yumi.

They're Kiki and Platyborg's kids.

They're turning one tomorrow, as they came to the world on the Fourth of July.

Let's go inside, okay?

I bet your Dad will be happy to see you." he told them.

Vanessa agreed, as she and Ferb went inside, but Kero and Yumi saw Ami reappear, after that but saw their father was going flying, as that would put Ami in a better mood.

"Let's go, kick some wind butt!" Ami said deploying her wings.

They then took off, like three little rockets, as Platyborg chuckled, as they were racing the wind, along with doing aerial dives and other moves, but Ami laughed, as she was having fun, and it was making her forget Vanessa.

They then landed on the sandy beach, but they were yawning, as it was almost naptime, but Platyborg had done that, to tire them out, especially Ami, knowing she put up a fight at naptime but he had a feeling she didn't like Vanessa.

He didn't really like her either, as she was never around Doof, but maybe being at college had changed her, so he was willing to give her the benefit of a doubt for his father's sake.

He wondered why Ami was angry at Vanessa, but saw Perry waxing a surfboard, knowing the teal furred male would know why.

"Hey, dude.

You okay?" Perry asked him.

"I'm fine, Perry.

I'm just curious, about Ami not liking Vanessa." Platyborg said.

Perry understood, as Platyborg had noticed Ami's anger around Vanessa, like using her hiding power to become unseen around Vanessa, but he slapped his head, after he remembered telling the little P-Borgs, that Vanessa was Luna's big sister.

"You don't get it, Perry.

Ami thinks that she's Luna's big sister, and seeing Vanessa here and finding out that Vanessa is Luna's big sister made her upset.

I need to figure out, what to do." Platyborg said softly.

Perry understood, seeing sadness in the cybernetic male's eyes knowing he hated seeing his kids sad, but knew he'd figure out something.

"You will, I know it.

If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna shred some waves." Perry said.

* * *

"Come on, Ami!

Vaness's gonna show us how to play the guitar, like big kids." Kero said.

Both infant Platyborgs saw their sister pout, at that after their nap but they wondered why their sister didn't like Vanessa, as they thought she was the coolest big kid they'd ever met, but they sighed, leaving her alone to play in the sand, but Jax was playing in the sand too.

"You don't like her either, Jax?" Ami said.

"She's a little scary, Ami.

But I love Uncle Doofy.

He's funny, and likes playing with us and Luna.

But her Prince is pretty neat.

His name's Ferb, and he tells stories, about Uncle Perry." she said.

Ami smiled, knowing the infant purple Platyborg female sided with her, but Yuna was watching them, while Kanai and Perry were surfing.

She knew that Platyborg, along with Ami wasn't fond of Vanessa, but knew the young adult had been afraid of him, when she visited her Dad at weekends before she moved to college, but she was drinking a glass of sake, which was Japanese wine, but heard guitar music from inside, as Doof and the others, along with Platyborg were making lunch.

She knew that Ami thought she was Luna's sister, even though they were different species, but Vanessa had upset her.

She knew that Platyborg would make her feel better, about that.

* * *

"So Ami's in a bad mood, because of Vanessa?" Doof asked Platyborg confused.

They were in the kitchen, making lunch, along with Annie, but slicing up fruit, but Platyborg was using his mace to do it, but smiled.

"Yes, because she discovered that Vanessa is Luna's big sister, and Ami thinks that she is Luna's sister, because she, along with Kero and Yumi and Jax are teaching Luna things, like an older sibling does.

But I don't blame Ami, as she can't do that with her brother and sister, as they hatched at the same time, so in Ami's mind, she made Luna her little sister." he explained to him.

Annie and Doof understood, but thought it was cute of Ami, but knew she was upset about Vanessa but knew that she could still be Luna's big sister, when Vanessa was gone, as Platyborg liked that idea, but would explain to Ami, maybe during some cuddle time, when the others were learning to surf.

Doof hoped it would go well, so that Ami would feel better about Vanessa being around Luna without nearly having a meltdown.

Platyborg shrugged, but went to help Doof make lunch, but hoped he could help Ami out.


	52. Preparing For Their Birthday

**A/N**

**Here's more and hoping that Tink555 and veryloyalfan enjoy.**

**I love how this chapter starts, as Ami's having some cuddle time with P-Borg, which shows what an awesome Dad he is.**

**Doofy and the others are preparing for the little P-Borgs birthday, like baking a cake and stuff.**

**I hope you guys** like.

* * *

Ami smiled, as she was sitting in the hammock, with her father, as she loved cuddle time, especially when her siblings weren't around so she could have him to herself, but Platyborg was trying to find the right way to tell his eldest daughter, about being Luna's big sister

He chuckled as she was nuzzling him, as it made him smile.

"I know that Vanessa being around Luna makes you jealous, as you like being Luna's big sister, but you still are her big sister, despite the fact you decided to teach her to fly, an we managed to stop you guys.

But Vanessa's here for a little while, and I think Luna likes you better, as she freaks out, whenever Vanessa tries to hold or play with her, but you should be happy, because three little cuties I know, are turning one tomorrow." he said as Ami smiled, knowing her father meant her and her siblings.

But he heard her yawn, which surprised him, as she was curling up in his arms, but taking an nap, but Kiki smiled, seeing this as it was almost the little P-Borgs naptime, but wondered how Platyborg had gotten Ami to nap, as she was the hardest to put down.

"I've no idea, Kiki." he whispered.

He saw his wife drying off Kero and Yumi, as Kanai had been teaching them to surf, but both little P-Borgs were sleepy but she put them in the hammock beside Ami, knowing that Platyborg was asleep himself.

She smiled, knowing they'd be asleep for a while, which was a good thing, as she, along with Annie and Doof were baking the little P-Borg's birthday wanted it to be a surprise, but it was a chocolate cake with red, white and blue icing, seeing it was also the Fourth of July.

"Dad, they're babies.

They don't know what the heck, the Fourth of July is." Vanessa said.

"Well I think it's cute, Vanessa.

They might be infants, but very smart." Doof told her.

"Yeah, considering their father was the most destructive force, in the 2hnd Dimension." she replied.

Doof sighed, knowing Vanessa was always cautious around Platyborg, even though he'd changed for the better, as Perry knew he'd changed but hearing her say that made him a little hurt.

"He's changed, Vanessa.

He's also a great father to his kids, who he loves with all his heart, but you can't say that stuff around him, as Yuna destroyed his memories of his old life." he said through his translator.

"I know, Perry.

I'm stunned that you trust him, but I don't want to ruin things." she replied.

Doof smiled, hearing her say that as she was going to swim for a while, but knew that if the little P-Borgs took more naps today, they wouldn't sleep tonight and be cranky on their birthday.

Kiki agreed, as she was making snacks for her and Platyborg's kids, for when they woke up after their nap, but she sighed.

She then saw Annie icing the cake, but hoped the cake would be awesome.

"It will be, honey." Doof said kissing her.

Annie then saw that Luna was awake from her nap, but knew she wanted to play with Ami and her siblings.

"Sorry, strudel cutie, but they're still taking their nap." he said playing with her.

Annie smiled, seeing him, along with Vanessa, but she knew her Dad was great with little kids like Luna and Kiki and Platyborg's kids.

She then went to hang out with Ferb.

* * *

While having snacks, Ami and her siblings saw Kai and Tifa playing soccer with Uncle Perry and Aunt Leah, as Leah had taught her kids most of her awesome soccer skills, since she played on the Special Olympics soccer team, for the agency, but Perry saw they were curious, as Kai and Tifa were excited.

"You guys wanna learn, to play soccer?

Kai and Tifa's Mommy taught them everything they know, about soccer." Perry told them.

The little P-Borgs nodded, getting on their webbed feet, but learning soccer, as Kiki and Platyborg were watching, along with Leah, knowing her kids loved playing soccer with her, when Perry was at work, but Platyborg saw his kids were naturals, even though they'd never played one game of soccer until now, as Perry chuckled.

"Wow, you guys are good, for first timers." he said as the little P-Borgs smiled.

"Yeah, we're Team P-Borg!" Ami said, as her siblings agreed, but liked that name.

"You do, guys?" she asked.

"Yeah, it makes us sound cool, like superheroes." Kero said smiling.

They were having fun playing soccer, as Platyborg was joining in, but he and Perry along with Leah, and Kiki were going to play a little American football after dinner, but the little P-Borgs weren't allowed to play, as it was too rough for them, and Kai and Tifa weren't allowed to either, even though Perry had taught them American football.

Doof was a little anxious, about this knowing American football was a cobtact sport, knowing somebody waa going to get hurt but knew they were being stubborn, but the kids were being cheerleaders, watching their parents play, but Perry was anxious, knowing how strong Platyborg was.

"You're wearing padding, so it's fine.

Are ya a duck or a platypus?" Leah said to her husband as Doof was laughing.

He knew what the dark brown red furred platypus female meant, seeing Platyborg steal the ball, but going long, as Kiki caught it scoring a touchdown and winning the game.

Leah helped her husband up, but saw him walking slowly, wearing the football gear, but was sore all over, but she saw a few cuts and scratches from the game, but she went to get ice, but Kai and Tifa hugged her legs, making her smile but whimper.

"Sorry, sweeties.

Mommy's sore from playing football with Aunt Kiki and Uncle Platyborg.

It seems like American football, is sport Platyborgs rock at." she told them.

Tifa was staring at the new cuts and scratches, smiling, as Leah knew her daughter liked them.

"You guys go play, okay?

Mommy and Daddy need to rest." she told them.

The infant platypi nodded, going to join their cousins who were hugging Kiki's legs, smiling.

"I see you guys liked watching us, huh?

Maybe when you're older, you camn play too." she said.

"Dada?" Ami asked.

"He went to help Uncle Perry, as he's sore." she said.


	53. Getting Ready

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to veryloyalfan and Tink555 for reading and reviewing.**

**Platyborg and the others are excited to celebrate the little P-Borg's birthday, but putting them to bed involves a Nerf battle.**

* * *

Platyborg was putting ice on Perry's body, as he was sore from their game of American football, but he felt bad as he was helping him, but was massaging him, as it would help him relax as he was going to help with the little P-Borg's birthday but he was feeling relaxed as the massages were working, but he was out like a light but Leah was worried.

"He's fine, but just deep asleep.

He was pretty sore, after our game, so I was helping him." he replied.

She understood as Platyborg left, but climbed into bed beside her husband, as Kai and Tifa were still up and playing with the little P-Borgs, but hoped they wouldn't be up all night.

She then saw Tifa sneak in, like an ninja, hiding under the bed, but Leah wondered what they and the little P-Borgs were doing but saw Ami come in, but held an Nerf gun, as she was shooting rubber Nerf darts.

"Hey, no fair, Ami!" Tifa said as she was running.

"You can't run forever, Tifa!" she yelled laughing.

Tifa was dodging, as she was shooting an Nerf gun at her but was hitting the female infant Platyborg but she laughed, as Kero and Yumi had made their room their home base.

But they saw Platyborg show up but scooped them up in a hug, as he was tickling them, but he was rocking them to sleep, singing in Japanese as they liked that.

He then kissed their foreheads, before leaving the room, but had to get Ami to go to bed, but knew she'd be a handful, seeing rubber Nerf darts hit him, knowing it was Ami.

"You're going down, honey!" he said smirking.

Ami was in awe, seeing more Nerf darts from his blaster, as he was chasing her, but was actually tiring her out, so she wouldn't put up a fight at bedtime, but Ami was enjoying the rambunctious playtime with her father.

"Gotcha, Ami!" he said, as she laughed but yawned.

"Aw, somebody's sleepy.

That's a good thing, so you won't be trouble, going to sleep." he told her.

"No sleepy, Dada." she said yawning.

He couldn't help but smirk, as she was out like a light in his arms, but entered the room, but placed Ami in the crib beside her siblings.

"Goodnight, honey." he said kissing her forehead.

He then entered the living room, but saw Annie and Doof up, but they were excited as they had decorations, which had streamers and stuff, along with balloons, and knew the little P-Borgs would be excited, waking up and seeing all the decorations.

* * *

Kiki and Platyborg were in bed, knowing that tomorrow was their kids's birthday, but it was a big deal, but knew it would be fun, as they had brought gifts with them, but some of the bigger gifts were back home, like an indoor swing set, but they yawned, as they needed energy for the day.

Platyborg smirked, remembering his kids's antics before bed, as they were funny and cute.

He was proud to be their father.


	54. Happy Birthday

**a/n**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfn like.**

**It's the little P-Borg's 1st birthday and the family is having fun.**

* * *

The next morning, Ami felt somebody shake her awake, as her eyes fluttered open, seeing her siblings, but her eyes widened, seeing balloons, along with birthday decorations.

"Wow, this is so cool!

Who did this, guys?" she asked them.

Kero and Yumi shook their heads, but saw Doof walk in, wearing roller skates, but Ami and her siblings laughed as he fell on his butt, making them laugh.

"Happy birthday, guys!

I can't believe you guys are turning one, as you're growing up." he said.

They knew their parents had been talking about this, as they smiled getting out of the crib, but but were running into their parent's room, but Ami and her siblings had a funny idea on how to wake their parents up, using their Nerf guns.

"Fire!" she yelled, as they unleashed Nerf darts on them.

They were laughing, as Platyborg got out of bed, doing an aerial loop de loop.

"Bring it on, guys." he said laughing, deploying his wings.

Ami and her siblings deployed their wings, as they were flying into the skies, but were laughing, as they were having the ultimate Nerf battle.

Ami laughed, along with her siblings, as they were having fun.

"You guys are awesome, at flying, you know that?" Platyborg said.

"Yeah, Team P-Borg rocks!" Ami said to her siblings.

They then returned to the beach house, but saw the others were awake, but Leah and Perry were hugging them.

"Happy birthday, guys.

You guys are one year older, which is awesome!" he said seeing lockets around their necks.

Kiki and Platyborg had gotten them for them, but were excited, but Doof had a surprise, as he had two pet carriers with him, as Platyborg smiled, seeing one had Hana in it, which was their pet Goozim but saw two other baby Goozims in the other one, as Ami's eyes were wide along with her brother and sister.

"Hana!" they said excitedly, hugging the Goozim toddler.

"Hey, guys.

Doofy brought me back early, plus he got two other baby Goozims, for us." she said as they were happy.

Vanessa was a little anxious, but smiled seeing the little P-Borgs playing with Hana, but were getting ready for breakfast, but they were playing with Hana and talking to her, which Ferb thought was cute taking photos, but Platyborg was getting misty eyed, which was unusual for a tough guy like him.

"Dada, cry?" Yumi asked softly, as Kiki understood.

"It's okay, honey.

They're happy tears, not sad ones.

He's so happy, that you guys are growing up." she said as Doof saw Platyborg leave the house.

* * *

Platyborg was sitting on the porch, with proud tears in his eyes, as today was a big deal for him, as his little P-Borgs were one year old, meaning they were growing up, and he didn't want them to grow up too fast, like human kids today, but felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around and seeing Doof there.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?

I know how you're feeling.

I was the same, when Vanessa turned one.

But your kids are so sweet, loving and sometimes filled with mischief, but you'll enjoy every moment of them growing up, Platyborg.

#Yumi was worried about you, because you were emotional." he said as Platyborg wiped the tears away.

"Yeah, you're right, Doof.

Let's go have fun, with them." he said as they walked in.

He then felt his kids hug his legs, as they had whipped cream and chocolate syrup over their bills, but it was cute, as he bent down to their level.

He was giving them hugs, but was tickling them, but Kik8i was recording the whole thing on camera, as it was a sweet fatherly moment, but Ami was riding on Hana's back, but had also let the baby Goozims out, but was playing Goozim Roundup, as Perry laughed.

"Aw, they're so cute.

Let me guess, those Goozims are for Jax and Luna, right?" he asked Doof.

He nodded in reply, as they had planned a fun day.


	55. Going For A Wild Ride

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**The little P-Borgs are having a wild birthday, from taking Perry's hovercar for a spin, to trying American football, which Tink555 gave me the idea** for.

* * *

Ami and her siblings were running around the beach, playing secret agents, as they were having fun, but the infant Platyborgs saw Perry's hovercar, as Ami was getting an awesome idea, but Kai gulped, as he didn't like what his friends were thinking.

"How awesome would it be, to drive?

Before we're adults, huh?" Ami told them.

Kero and Yumi agreed, as it was a great idea, but Tifa liked it, as she hated that her Dad's cool car was off limits to her and Kai, but Platyborg was curious, but a mischief filled smirk crossed his bill.

"Perry's gonna be so mad, but it's worth it." he said as Kiki saw the hovercar take off.

Perry was freaking out, seeing Platyborg's kids had hotwired his hovercar, and taking a spin in it, but Platyborg was laughing hysterically.

"This isn't funny, P-Borg!

They could get really hurt, as they don't know how to drive!" he said to him.

Platyborg saw him activate his jetpack, as he knew how to over ride his hover car, so he could control it, but knew they were just playing secret agents.

Platyborg was following him, as he knew that his kids could get hurt, and he didn't want that to happen, but saw the hover car over Roger's camper, as Ami smiled evilly.

"Isn't that the guy, that's mean to Grandpa?

Let's scare him, for Grandpa!" she said laughing.

Tifa had told her where some of the cool gadgets were, but Perry was anxious, seeing what they were up to, but activated the over ride feature, as he was driving it back to the beach house carefully, but Platyborg saw Ami pout at Perry, along with her siblings.

"No stop Ami, Unca P!

Stop mean guy!" she said angrily.

"They almost destroyed Roger's camper van, if I hadn't stopped them." Perry said.

But they were playing with the infant Goozims, but Perry felt bad, knowing Ami and her siblings looked up to him, like with Platyborg, but Tifa had another idea, but had to say without the grown ups around, in case they stopped them.

"Let's go to the hammock, guys." she said as Tifa followed them.

* * *

Ami smiled, as they were in football gear, but were playing American football, like their parents but were having fun, but Platyborg was stunned, as he knew they were way too little for it, even if Kai and Tifa's Mom had said it was the perfect sport for Platyborgs, but he would have to use a lot of band-aids and hugs later.

He then heard laughter, as Ami tackled Kai grabbing the ball and coring touchdowns, but Tifa was like her Mom, when it comes to sports, but he saw them whimper, after the game, but their parents were scooping them up, but Kiki was handling Kero and Yumi, while Platyborg was handling Ami.

Perry felt bad, that the little P-Borgs were having a terrible birthday, but Platyborg knew they weren't but they'd feel better after band-aided up and had sugar.

He then saw Platyborg go into Doof's camper van, with Ami.

The infant female Platyborg was whimpering, but calming down, after Platyborg had scooped her up.

"S-Sore, Dada!" she screamed crying.

Doof saw Platyborg grab idione, along with band-aids, but knew that Ami might be upset, but was singing in Japanese, while cleaning her up, as it was distracting the infant from the pain, but he was kissing the sore parts, before putting band-aids on.

"That helps, huh?

When Daddy takes care, of the boo-boos?

Now you see, why we wouldn't let you guys play, as you got hurt.

But it was kind of cool, seeing you try." he told her hugging her.

Doof smiled, watching this fatherly moment, but hoped that Kiki and the others were taking care of the other kids, but Platyborg had Ami on his shoulders, walking out of the camper, as Perry thought it was cute, taking a photo.

Kiki and Leah were still taking care of Kero, Kai, Tifa and Yumi.

But Hana was nuzzling Ami, as she was curious about why Ami had boo-boos.

"We were playing football, like the grownups." she said.

But Platyborg knew his kids would calm down, after a while, especially after cake and ice cream.

Hana was amazed by what Ami and her siblings were doing, but she hoped they were okay, but saw that Platyborg and Doof were setting up cannons, but the little P-Borgs were curious.

"You're gonna have to wait until after dinner, to find out." Doof said.

The little P-Borgs understood.


	56. Let Them Eat Cake

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan enjoy.**

**As well as celebrating the little P-Borgs's birthday, it's also the Fourth of July, so Doofy and the gang are having a BBQ with a fireworks show afterwards, but I love what the kids imagine the surprise** is.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I got us hurt, guys.

While playing football, as I thought it would be okay, as our parents were okay." Tifa told Ami.

The little P-Borgs and Perry and Leah's kids were in the playpen in the beach house, but their parents were outside lighting the grill, but they didn't want them hurt.

"It's okay, Tifa, as it was fun.

Plus we got cuddle time, while Mommy and Daddy were helping us.

Whatcha ya think the big surprise is, after dinner?" Ami replied.

They were playing with Transformers, but were curious about the big surprise after dinner.

"It could be an unlimited supply of candy and toys, guys!" Kai said.

"That would rock, as we'd never have to eat vegetables again, and just have candy for dinner." Tifa said excited.

Naruto band-aids were on her.

"I think it's a rocketship, to go to outer space.

So we can find nice alien kids." Kero said.

Ami was a little fearful, at that idea as Mitch still scared her, but knew that wouldn't happen again.

"Yeah, and we can build a house on the moon, and eat moon pies." Yumi said.

Ami liked that part, as she loved eating moon pies, along with her siblings.

"I think it's a dojo, so we can be ninjas, like Naruto!" Tifa said making hand signs.

"That would be cool, and use chakra!" Kero said.

Ami liked that idea, as they liked learning karate from their Uncle Perry.

"Your turn, Ami.

What do you think, the surprise is?" Kero said.

A smile crossed Ami's bill, remembering their uncle's cool car.

"I think it's a cool car, that kids can drive like Uncle Perry's that has cool things in it." she said.

They liked that idea, as Platyborg was feeding the infant Goozims, but was having trouble, but Ami was a better Goozim wrangler than her Dad, as she deployed her wings, but standing firm, like her Dad, or Uncle Perry when they were in trouble.

"Bad Goozims!

Dada good!

Be good!" she said looking firm.

Platyborg was in awe, at this along with Ami's siblings and friends, but Platyborg saw her take Goozim food, but was feeding them, while playing.

"Good Hana!" she said as she was done.

But Doof came in, wondering what was going on, but was amazed, after Platyborg explained what had happened, but he was in awe but the kids could come out now, as it was safe but Ami was putting the infant Goozims down for an nap.

"Come on, honey.

Let's go have fun, outside." Doof said.

He then closed the pet carriers, so they wouldn't get out, but let the little P-Borgs along with Kai and Tifa play.

Perry saw them rolling around in sand, but saw Ami eating bugs, but knew it was okay, but then saw Alt Doof show up, as the little P-Borgs were hugging his legs.

"How're my favourite little mischief makers, on their birthday?" he said.

"Well besides driving Uncle Perry's car, and playing American football, they're fine." Platyborg told him.

The one eyed man smiled, knowing his nieces and nephew were like their father, but knew they were having fun.

"We're gonna have dinner, Alt Doof." Perry said.

The one eyed man joined them, as they were having fun, but the little P-Borgs were in awe, seeing the cake, as there were lit candles, but they were clapping their metallic paws.

"Don't get any ideas, guys.

Go ahead and make wishes." Platyborg said.

"I wish, for a cool car, like Uncle Perry's." Ami said.

"I wish, for a pony." Yumi said.

"I wish, to have an actual Transformer." Kero said.

"Now, blow out the candles, guys." Kiki said.

The little P-Borgs then blew out the candles, but frosting went over Perry, as Kai and Tifa were licking their father's fur, as the little P-Borgs were doing the same, as Platyborg was hysterically laughing while recording the moment on camera, knowing he could use this as blackmail.

"Don't get any ideas, P-Borg." he warned.

But Kiki and the others were cutting up the cake, but the kids were making a mess, while eating, which Doof thought was super cute, as he was filming, using the video camera.

He knew it was almost time, for the surprise, as Ami and her siblings were in awe, seeing fireworks fill the night sky, as it was better than anything they could imagine.


	57. Wanting To Play All Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**It's later that night, and the little P-Borgs and their cousins are staying up and playing but Perry and P-Borg have to calm them down, to** sleep.

* * *

It was later that night, but Perry, along with the Doofs and Platyborg were sitting at the table in the kitchen of the beach house playing poker, as their wives had gone to bed, but their kids were still up, but were playing tag football, but were having fun.

Ami and her siblings and Luna saw that the candy was still there, as they'd snuck in while their fathers and uncles were busy playing poker, but Jax was licking peanut butter off Ami's paws.

"Don't worry, our Mommies are asleep, and our Daddies are playing that funny card game." she said, as Luna was eating under the table but Ami was riding on Hana's back, while Jax was on Sora, her Goozim's back, but Ami had a great idea.

"Remember how those Platyborg knights in Daddy's story, tried to get the princess's hand in marriage?

Let's be knights, and joust!" she said as the others liked the idea.

They then went to the kitchen, to get stuff for their game, but Ami along with Kero and Yumi were using their hiding powers to sneak past the adults, but grabbed bowls for helmets, and spoons for lances.

"Come on, guys.

We have a tournament to win!" Yumi said, as they agreed.

Perry noticed that the little P-Borgs had been very quiet, for too long meaning he or the others should check on them and the other kids, but Platyborg dismissed this.

"They're fine, Perry.

Let's get back to our game, okay?" he said.

But Perry then went to check on them but saw them jousting, but stopped them, before they got hurt, but Kai and Tifa were annoyed.

Perry's heart was pounding fast, but was calming down, but he put them in the playpen, and was about to put the little P-Borgs, in the playpen but they were gone.

"This isn't good!" he told himself.

He then saw Platyborg enter, but was in awe, seeing the mess the little P-Borgs had made but knew they were hiding, as he remembered the story he'd told them the other night, about brave Platyborg knights jousting.

"How do you deal with your kids, P-Borg?" Perry asked him.

Platyborg tensed up, hearing that from the teal furred male, as he loved his kids, even if they were wild and spirited, but were loyal and had good hearts.

"I know they're not bad, P-Borg.

But right now, they're hyped up on sugar and need to calm down.

What calms them down, when they're like this?" Perry told him.

"Warm milk, cuddles and a certain lullaby, is what calms them down like this." he said.

Perry nodded.

* * *

In the kitchen, Perry was helping Platyborg make bottles of warm milk, as he knew it soothed his kids, when they were hyped up on sugar, but Perry saw him tasting the milk to make sure it was okay, but it was.

"This should soothe them, Perry.

Go take care of your kids, Perry.

I can handle my kids, by myself." Platyborg said.

The teal furred male then nodded, going to the playpen, picking Kai and Tifa up, but was feeding them milk, as they were getting sleepy, which was a good thing, but was taking them to his and Leah's room but put them in the crib, but was yawning, as he climbed into bed beside Leah, but was out like a light.

* * *

Ami, along with Kero and Yumi were doing loop de loops around the room, but Platyborg smiled, as he was strumming the guitar, as the little P-Borgs were on the floor, but getting a little tired.

"Not tired, Dada!

Play!" Ami said fighting sleep.

But Platyborg was feeding Kero and Yumi milk, and burping them, as she ran off like a bullet, as Platyborg shurugged, but went after her but she was riding on Hana, but he was faster, scooping her up, but knew she didn't understand how important sleep was, at her age.

He then was nuzzling her, knowing she liked getting cuddles from him, as he was feeding her, but was burping her.

"I know you want to play, honey.

But you need your sleep, as it'll give you more energy to play." he told her.

Ami was in his arms, nuzzling her, but singing in Japanese, as it was the lullaby he and Kiki sang to her and her siblings every night, but was sitting in the rocking chair with her, trying to get her to sleep.

His eyes were heavey with sleep, as they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Doof entered the living room, but smiled seeing Ami and Platyborg asleep in the rocking chair, as he and Annie were taking care of Luna, but he knew that Ami was a tough cookie when it came to naps and bedtime, but at least Platyborg was trying his best.

Perry walked in, rubbing sleep from his eyes, but saw that Ami had given Platyborg a hard time last night by not going to bed without a fight, but would make him coffee, to help him out but the others were up, as Ami woke up, but joined her siblings and cousins in the playpen.

"Is Daddy okay, Ami?" Kero asked her.

"Yep, he's just taking a really big nap." she replied.

Yuna was anxious, seeing Platyborg asleep, but knew Ami was the reason he was like this, but used the smell of pancakes, to wake him up, as Platyborg woke up but was yawning a lot.

"Morning, guys." he said yawning.

Perry then gave him some coffee, knowing it would help him feel better.

"Thanks, bro." he said.

Kiki had put Ami, Kero and Yumi in their highchairs, as breakfast was ready, but she saw Kanai and Yuna feeding Jax.

Leah and Perry were putting Kai and Tifa in highchairs.

They were leaving Lake Nose soon, to return to Danville, but they were feeding their kids.

Doof smiled, as they were very cute.

Alt Doof had went back to the 2nd Dimension, when the others had went to bed.

But they would see him later.

* * *

Doof was relieved, as the camper van was almost back at Danville, but Perry had left them to go to work, but Platyborg wasn't going back to work, for a couple of days, as he wanted to spend time with his family, but he then had an idea, knowing many of the Platyborg agents didn't have family that could watch their kids, like his but daycare at work was a great idea, as Yuna agreed.

"That way, I can take Jax to work with me, and not feel bad." she said.

But he knew his kids would be sad, as they liked playing at home, with their cousins and Goozims, but noticed that one of the Goozims had an accident, but Ami and her siblings thought it was funny, but Doof then arrived at his apartment.

"Everybody out, okay?" he said holding his nose.

Platyborg noticed it was Haku, that belonged to Luna.

They then went inside, but Kiki saw that Platyborg had an idea up his sleeve that he wanted to try, but would talk about it later.


	58. Daddy Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfn enjoy.**

**Platyborg has to return to work, as Yuna's sick but he takes the little P-Borgs to work with** him.

* * *

Later that afternoon, while Ami, Kero, Jax and Yumi were taking naps, Platyborg was telling Kiki and Annie his great idea, knowing that daycare would be a good thing, but they knew he wanted to bring his kids to work with him, but knew that was a bad idea.

"I know how badly you want to, but they're still too little.

We need to wait until they're older, for daycare or pre-school." Kiki told him.

Platyborg looked a little sad, but knew his wife was right, but he wanted to show his kids how awesome his work was, but knew that he annd Kiki were going to put them in the agency's pre-school, when they turned three.

But he heard Yuna sneeze, making him worry, as he thought she had the computer virus, but Doof was checking her out.

"She's got the flu, P-Borg.

Meaning she can't work tomorrow, like she planned." he told him.

"I know I'm supposed to come back to work in a couple of days, but I have no choice, but I know the little P-Borgs will understand." he said.

Kiki knew the little P-Borgs were supposed to spend the day with him tomorrow, but knew that being the leader of the Platyborg division was important to her husband, but would find a way to make it up to them.

"Maybe Platyborg should take the little P-Borgs, with him." Doof said to her.

Kiki was anxious, but knew that it might be a good thing, as they needed Daddy time, even if he was at work.

"I guess it's okay, if they behave." she replied.

Doof smiled, seeing Platyborg excited.

"They're gonna love ir, with me!" he said.

Kiki sighed, as she knew her husband was excited.

He'd tell them after their nap, or when putting them to bed later.

Doof saw Annie making snacks, for when the infants woke up.

She then saw Ami begin to stir, along with Kero and Yumi, but Platyborg was hugging them.

"Who wants, to play some tag football?" he said as they were excited.

They then deployed their wings, leaving the building, as they were going to the park, to play tag football.

* * *

Platyborg laughed, as he was playing with his kids, but rough housing and playing tag football, with them, but knew they were excited about tomorrow, as they would get to be with him all day, but were having fun right now, as Ami laughed, after scoring a touchdown.

"You guys are pretty good, at this game.

Maybe tomorrow, you can try the flight track, at Daddy's work.

But don't tell Mommy, okay?

She wouldn't be happy, if she found out.\3 he told them.

They nodded, as they liked the sound of that, but were having fun, as he saw the ice cream truck, but was getting them some ice cream, as a treat, as they were eating but had more energy, but decided to fly for a while.

Ami along with her siblings, as they loved to fly, but saw Belle hiding, but stimming.

They knew that Jerry would handle his daughter.

But they were flying back to the apartment.

But Kiki saw them running around, but knew her husband had given them ice cream.

"Hey, they deserved a treat, as they'd been good all day." he said smiling.

Kiki said, as she went to calm them down.


	59. Going To Work With Their Father

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**Platyborgie's taking the little P-Borgs to work with him, and are bound to have fun there, like using the flight track.**

**Plus we mrry Ally, P-Borg's human intern, who he treats as an equal, unlike Monobrow with Carl.**

* * *

Later that night, Platyborg was putting his kids to bed, as he and Kiki were trying toddler beds after they realised the little P-Borgs might be ready for them, but he was telling them a story as he was sitting on Ami's bed, as the three infant P-Borgs were in their father's arms but enjoying it.

Ami was getting ideas for games, from the story, but Kero and Yumi smiled, as they knew tomorrow they were going to work with their father, but were excited about it as they were looking forward to playtime, but Platyborg was giving them their bottles.

"Good guys, drink up.

You're gonna need your rest, for tomorrow.

We're gonna have so much fun, at my place." he told them.

He watched as Kero and Yumi were out like lights, but Ami was still a little awake, but that was okay knowing they could have a little cuddle time alone, as he'd given all three of them shared cuddle time earlier.

Ami then was scooped up gently, by Platyborg, as he was nuzzling her, but rocking her, as she was sucking her thumb, which was cute, as both of them yawned, but fell asleep there.

Kiki walked in, looking for her husband but saw him asleep beside Ami, which was cute but decided not to wake them up, as she knew Ami was hard to put down, but knew they were looking forward to spending time with their father, at his work.

She then went back to their room, but had the bed to herself tonight.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes fluttered open the next morning, seeing the little P-Borgs awake but was playing with them, until the others woke up, as they were having a pillow fight, as the little P-Borgs were having fun but smelt pancakes, as the little P-Borgs walked out of their bedroom, but Doof smiled, seeing them in the kitchen, as Hana nuzzled them.

"Morning, guys.

Where's your Daddy, as you're going with him, right?" she asked them.

Yumi nodded, but saw the Goozim toddler look like she had to go do her business, as she saw Hana go to her litterbox, but were doing her business, but they got an idea, as they had to go to the bathroom, but were undoing their diapers, but going in Hana's litterbox.

"Guys, that's not a good place for Platyborgs to go!

The litterbox is only for Goozims, okay?

Platyborgs and humans go to the toilet, okay?

Now you need a diaper change, before we eat." he said.

He then was changing their diapers, as Kiki and Platyborg entered but wondered what had happened, but Platyborg couldn't help laughing at the fact that his kids had went to Hana's litterbox.

"Doofy, they can't help it.

They don't know about the toliet yet, but will.

Let's go eat, guys." he said as they sat down.

But the little P-Borgs were making a mess with the pancakes, which made the adults laugh, as they were being cute, as always, but Annie was cleaning Luna up, as she'd made the same mess, but Platyborg was cleaning his kids up.

"That's better, huh?

We should get going, huh?

Stay here, as I need to get a few things, okay?" he said as they nodded.

They then were in the playpen, playing, but were excited about being with their father, all day, as they were playing with Transformers.

Platyborg then returned, with a diaper bag, as he deployed his wings, as his kids did the same.

* * *

At the Platyborg Division headquarters, Platyborg smiled, as he was in his office, but his kids were exploring the room, but smiled seeing a dark purple haired young teen walk in, as she carried a mug of coffee for him, but she was slender for an eighteen year old, but wore an Naruto shirt but had earbuds in, as she was listening to punk music.

"Hey, Commander P-Borg.

I brought your usual coffee, to wake you up." she said as he smiled.

"Thanks, Ally.

I missed being around you and here, as things were a little hectic." he replied.

Ally then felt something tugging at her biker boots, as it was Ami, but the young intern smiled bending down to the ifant Platyborg's level.

"Is she yours, P-Borg?

She's very cute." she said.

"Yeah she's mine.

Have you seen her brother and sister, Kero and Yumi?" he told her.

She nodded, as she found the other two platyborg infants under the table, as Platyborg picked them up.

"If you want, I could watch them for a while." Ally said.

"Well, okay.

But they can be a handful, especially Ami.

Thanks, Ally.

I'll be there soon, but show them the flight track in your lab." he told her.

Ally nodded, as she left with the infant Platyborgs, but smiled knowing Ally was a sweet kid, but thought of her, as his human hatchling, as she was adopted by the agency, but needed a home, but would take her home with him, knowing his and Doof's family was perfect for her.

Unlike Monogram, who treated Carl like dirt, Platyborg treated Ally as his equal, and as a friend, as they invented gadgets and things to help the division and the Platyborg agents.

He trusted her, with his life.

* * *

"Here we go, guys, my lab." Ally said opening the doors.

The infant Platyborgs were in awe, at all the toys she had, but especially the flight track, but a robotic cat nuzzled them, as Ally smiled seeing Miku.

"Guys, this is Miku, my robo-cat.

I made her, to keep me company at night.

Your Daddy and I are very good friends.

Let's go shred that flight track now, huh?" she said.

"Yeah!" Ami said, pumping her fist in the air.

Ally couldn't help but smile, as she was setting up the easy course, for them but the little P-Borgs were excited, deploying their wings, as they were having fun, as the girl was monitoring them, but was in awe.

"How're they, Al?" she heard a familiar voice say.

She saw Platyborg there, as he was scratching Miku's ear, but he was impressed, by his kids making good progress, but he was gonna shred with them.

"You're all set, P-Borg." she said smiling.

The cybernetic male deployed his wings, joining his kids, as they were having fun, as Ally smiled, knowing how he was a good father to them.

She then saw them land, but she saw the infant P-Borgs hug her leg.

"Aw, they're super cute, P-Borg.

You're a pretty good father, to them.

Kiki must be very proud, of them." she said as it was lunchtime.

"Let's get out of here, and go to the park." he said as the infant Platyborgs were excited.

Ally then went with them, after attaching turbo wings to her back, as the little P-Borgs were curious.

"Not P-Borgs can't fly, or they'd get hurt.

But I made these, so I could fly, after seeing your Dad ace the flight track, for the dirst time." she said as they understood, as they left.


	60. Becoming A Platydoofborg

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing and reading in advance.**

**P-Borg is letting Ally live with his and Doof's family, but the little P-Borgs fool around with Doofy's inator, turning him into a Platydoofborg, which is pretty cool, according to veryloyalfan and myself.**

* * *

Ally laughed, as she was playing Tag football with the little P-Borgs but was laughing, as she was having fun, along with Platyborg as he was tiring them out before naptime, but he wanted to tell Ally his idea, as the teenage intern would like it, as to her, Platyborg was a father figure to her.

He then saw the little P-Borgs yawning, as he was feeding them with milk but Ally watched as they fell asleep but she was eating rice balls, but Platyborg had some, but her eyes widened as he told her his idea, but she nodded.

"I know you'll like living with Doof and the others, as they're fun." he told her.

"I know, from what you've told me, P-Borg." she told him.

He smiled, as he was eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and drinking soda, but she was wanting a family like her commander's.

She was looking forward, to being a sister to the little P-Borgs, as they were becoming friends.

But they were doing some combat training, for fun, as they did it a lot.

He knew that the girl practised in her spare time, along with inventing things for the division and for Platyborg, but didn't care if Monogram was angry or not.

"You've made awesome progress, Ally.

You've been practising, huh?" he said as Ally nodded.

They then stopped, seeing the infant Platyborgs begin to wake up, from their nap as Platyborg hugged them, but they were hugging Ally too, making her smile.

"Thanks, guys." she said.

They then were flying back to the Platyborg Division hedquarters, but Ally was packing up her stuff, but Miku was coming with her, as the little P-Borgs were excited.

"Let's go home, guys.

Let's see, what Grandpa Doofy's been up to." he said as they left.

Ally then put her backpack on her back, as Miku was on her shoulders, as she activated her turbo wings, as they were flying to the apartment, but Doof saw the little P-Borgs accidentally get super strength, playing with his newst inator, but a beam zapped him, as the inator was trashed, but Platyborg was in awe, seeing this.

"Dad, you should look in the mirror." he said.

Doof's eyes widened, seeing he was a Platydoofborg now, but the little P-Borgs were clapping their metallic paws, seeing their grandfather like them.

"I should get back, to the inator.

If I can fix it, I can turn myself back to normal." Doof said as Ally smiled.

She was looking forward to being part of this family, as the little P-Borgs were testing out their super strength, but Kiki was helping them calm down.

She then saw them playing in the playpen, but Luna was nuzzling her father, as she liked him like this.

"I'll explain, about Ally." Platyborg said as he was in the kitchen.


	61. Watching the PBorgs

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reviewing and reading.**

**Doofy's a Platydoofborg, buty will be watching Kiki and Platyborg's kids , as Kiki and Platyborg are going out for a date night.**

**But he and the little P-Borgs do some baking cupcakes.**

**I got the idea while baking with my cousin, and sister.**

* * *

Ally was sitting at the dinner table with Platyborg and the others, as the cybernetic male was telling them about Ally but the young punky teen was smiling seeing Doof as a Platyborg, but the little P-Borgs were unaware that their parents were going out for a date night, but Doof was watching them, as he was one of them now, but still adjusting to it, as a laser shot out of his vionic eye, as Annie ducked.

"Sorry, honey.

I'm not used to this yet, but will try." gw said.

"I'll help him later, when Kiki and I get back.

Speaking of that, thanks for watching the kids.

They really like you, you know?" he said.

Doof blushed, as he was eating, using his paws, as Luna and the little P-Borgs were doing the same, which was cute.

Ally was taking a photo, as it was cute, but was settling into the family well, but was going to help Doof with the little P-Borgs but was eating pizza, but heard the little P-Borgs laugh, throwing pizza onto the floor, as their Goozims were eating it, as Kiki smiled.

But Annie knew she had baking ingredients, to make cupcakes, but the little P-Borgs were excited, as they'd never been let loose in the kitchen before, but Kiki was getting ready for her date night with Platyborg.

But Ami was curious, watching her Mom put black lipstick on.

Kiki then kissed her forehead, as she liked getting kisses from her mother, like her siblings.

Platyborg was ready, but Kero and Yumi were clinging to him, as they didn't want him to go.

"It'll be okay, guys.

Mommy and I will be back later, I promise." he told them.

Ally then was calming them down, as Kiki and Platyborg deployed their wings, leaving the apartment.

Doof saw them sucking their tails, as it was calming to them as they calmed down.

"Come on, guys." Doof said as they were going into the kitchen.

Ally then was wearing an apron, but was putting chef hats on the little P-Borg's heads, but they were getting excited, as they were baking cupcakes, but Ami smiled evilly, holding an egg, as Kero knew what she'd planned, as she threw it as it hit Doof in the bill.

"Funny, Ami!" Kero said, clapping his paws.

"Yes, it's hilarious!" he said wiping his face.

But they were having fun, as Doof was putting the cakes in the oven.

"Touch them, and your paws will burn.

We don't want that to happen, right?" he said as they nodded.

They were then rough housing as the cupcakes were in the oven, but Doof was cuddling them, like Platyborg.

The little P-Borgs were enjoying the cuddles from their grandfather, as the Moon pies were ready, but Ami was excited about them, as they were delicious.

"Yummy" the little P-Borgs said eating them.

Ally smiled, as they were delicious.


	62. Calming Fear

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan are enjoying.**

**Kiki and Platyborg are back from their fate night, and stunned that Doofy took good care of their kids, but a storm hits Danville, making the little P-Borgs scared, but their parents will help them.**

**I hope people anjoying.**

* * *

Kiki and Platyborg were stunned returning home later, and finding the little P-Borgs in bed, even Ami, as they joined Doof in the kitchen, as the PlatyDoofborg was drinking coffee, but was happy seeing them back, as Aly was there.

"How was your night, guys?" Doof asked them.

"It was good, but we're wondering what went on here?

Especially the fact you put our kids to bed, including Ami.

You know, how hard it is to get her to sleep." Platyborg told him.

Doof smiled, knowing he'd had help from Aly, as the teen winked at him, but Kiki was liking the idea of Doof watching her and Platyborg's kids whenever they needed a break, but they saw that a storm was coming, making both Aly and Platyborg anxious, but were worried about the little P-Borgs, knowing the storm would scare them.

He then walked into their room, but smiled, as they were sound asleep, like little angels, but he didn't dare wake them up.

"Night, guys." he whispered.

He then left the room.

* * *

Aly couldn't sleep that night, as thunder and lightning boomed outside, as the fourteen year old was scared of it, for some reason but didn't remember why, but knew it was to do with her parents, but she sat up in bed, wearing purple pyjamas, but she then heard soft meowing, as Miku was on the bed, nuzzling her.

"Thanks, Miku.

You know, how I hate storms.

But I'm more worried, about the little P-Borgs.

This storm's probably freaking them out, like me.

But I know P-borg, and Kiki will take care of them." she said lying down, putting noise canceling earbuds in.

She was listening to soothing music on her IPod.

But she hoped that her friends were okay.

* * *

Ami's eyes fluttered open, along with Kero and Yumi's as the thunderstorm had woken them up, from peaceful slumber as they were scared, as the thunderstorm was very loud, but the little P-Borgs were shivering, but trying to be brave at the same time, but were scared, like all little kids with storms.

"M-Maybe it'll go away, guys.

But what is that thing outside?

It sounds like an angry monster, like Mitch!" Ami said freaking out.

Kero and Yumi were scared, but seeing Ami who was the bravest member of their family freaked, had them even worried.

"Maybe Mommy and Daddy can scare it away, sis.

They're good at scaring away the bad things, okay?" Kero said.

Ami and Yumi agreed, as they ran out of their room, but opened the door to their parent's room, but Kiki and Platyborg turned on the lamps, as it was casting a soft, comforting glow but they saw their kids there, shivering in fear, and crying as the thunderstorm was outside, as they understood, seeing them hide under the bed, but Platyborg felt bad for them, knowing they hated thunderstorms, but knew cuddles would calm them down, as Kiki saw him get under the bed.

"D-Dada?" Ami said sniffling, as that broke Platyborg's heart, hearing her scared.

His bionic eye glowed, like the most powerful night light in the world, but he was cuddling them, while telling them a story, but they shuddered hearing the lightning.

"It'll be okay, guys.

The thunder will be gone, when we wake up." he told them.

"Dada, promise?" Yumi asked.

He nodded in reply to his youngest daughter.

"Yeah, I promise.

I wouldn't do anything, to put you guys in dange, you know that?

I love you guys, so much.

You're my favourite little mischief makers, too." he said, seeing Ami smile a little.

That was a reassuring sign, to him, that his cuddles were calming them down, but they yawned, as they were falling asleep, as they lay down, but Platyborg lay beside them, protectively, but his eyes closed in sleep, but felt good as he felt his kids snuggle beside him.

Kiki was relieved, hearing gentle snoring, from under the bed.

She knew that her husband had calmed them down, but knew they'd be okay.

She had heard Platyborg talking to them, and telling them a story, but knew one of her fears, about the evil coming back into his system had been reignited, thanks to the storm, but knew that couldn't happen, as Platyborg was good and couldn't turn back, no matter what.

A small smile crossed her bill, as she fell asleep.


	63. Relapse

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**Platyborg's thinking about his old partner and only frirnd, AJ, who's Aly's mother, but she disappeared but isn't dead, but he misses her.**

**AJ doesn't belong to me, but to the awesome veryloyalfan who's been my best reviewer and huge fan of the little P-Borgs, plus his latest chapter of his story, A Safer 2nd Dimension inspired Aly's creation.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Later that morning, Platyborg was woken by Ami and Yumi jumping on the bed, making him smile, but he hugged them, as he was wearing something around his neck, that was hidden from plain sight sometimes.

It was the locket, that his friend AJ had given him, weeks before she vanished, as he opened it, looking at the photo as it was of AJ hugging him, like the days when he was sad.

"Dada, who that?" Kero asked curiously.

"That's AJ, guys.

She was Dada's best friend, when nobody... wanted him." he said softly.

Kiki saw her husband's eyes getting misty, understanding he remembered AJ, but not his old life as a cold hearted general.

"Come on, sweeties.

Let's leave Daddy, alone." she said as the little Platyborgs were following her out of the room.

"I miss you, AJ.

You'd like my kids, and they'd like you." he said to himself.

He was neginning to remember when Aly was born.

* * *

_It'd been an normal day, like any other, in the 2nd Dimension, as Annie and Platyborg had just finished checking up on Alt Doof, but the cybernetic male was staring at the huge baby bump in Annie's stomach, as he was excited about Annie's new hatchling, as he wanted to play with it, and fly with it._

_"Is the hatchling coming, AJ?" Platyborg asked through his translator._

_"Platyborg, human babies aren't like platypus ones._

_It takes time, Pudding." she said as he smiled sheepishly._

_But as they were driving back to the agency, Platyborg saw that Annie was in agony, making him frantic, but saw a smile on his partner's face, as her water had broke._

_"The baby's coming, Pudding._

_I need your help, okay?" she said as he nodded._

_He then used his super strength, to lift the car, with Annie inside, as he carried it to the agency, but Carl and Monogram understood, after the cybernetic male explained, but he was going with them, even though Carl had told him to stay here._

_"I want to see the hatchling, when it comes." he said leaving._

_After many hours, the baby was born, as Platyborg heard the sounds of an infant crying, as he ran in, but saw something in Annie's arms, as it was a tiny bundle, wrapped in a pink blanket._

_"Hey, Pudding._

_There's somebody, I want ya to meet._

_But be careful, okay?" Annie said as he approached carefully._

_His eyes widened, seeing the baby, as it had Annie's eyes but instead of crying at him, the infant smiled innocently, reaching out for him, as Annie smiled._

_"I see, somebody likes you, Pudding._

_You want to hold her, Platyborg?" Annie said._

_A warm feeling, washed through the cybernetic male, s body, as he picked her up gently, knowing human babies were precious, but Henry, AJ's husband scowled, seeing him hold his newborn daughter._

_Platyborg smiled, as the infant, grabbed his bill, but wrapped a tiny finger around his pinky, but it was making him smile._

_"Welcome to the world, Aly._

_Your Mommy's the best agent in the world, well besides me." he told the infant._

_Annie couldn't help but smile, as she took Aly from Platyborg._

_"I love the name you gave her, Platyborg._

_I want you to be her godfather, as you're family to me." Annie told him._

_"W-Wow, thanks, Aj." he said._

_He then left, after the nurse took Aly for a while._

_He knew, Aly would be like AJ._

_"I'll protect you, Aly._

* * *

Doof was anxious, feeling Kero's head, as the one year old Platyborg male hadn't been himself, but had been coughing and sneezing, like his father when he had the computer virus, but Aly had been playing dress up, with Ami and Yumi the entire morning, while Platyborg was busy, but she had to go get him, as he could take care of Kero.

"I'll be right back, girls.

I need to get your father, for Kero." she told them.

Both female Platyborg infants nodded, as they hoped Kero was okay, remembering how he was sick, after a few days of being hatched, but had a bad feeling it was the thing that had made him sick before.

They then saw the fourteen year old go to Doof's lab, where Platyborg was working, but he was anxious, seeing the look on her face, as she told him, but he ran to Kero at once, but had to get him checked out.

"I'll be back, in a while.

Watch Ami and Yumi, okay?" he told her.

She nodded, leaving him, as Ami and Yumi were listening, but were anxious.

"Come on, guys.

Let's go upstairs, and play." she said to them.

"Kero, sick?" Yumi asked, as Aly nodded.

"Yes, but your father's taking care of him." she told them.

They were going with her, but were hoping that their brother was okay, as they were drawing in the living room, but Annie knew they cared about their brother deeply.

She knew that she reminded Aly of her mother, but Platyborg was always quiet, whenever people talked about AJ.

She hoped that Kero was okay, going to feed Luna.


	64. Reunited

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing, but know that veryloyalfan will enjoy this chapter, as Platyborg is reunited with AJ, his dearest friend, but she belongs to veryloyalfan but she'll show up for the next few chapters and the sequel, as she's my OC, Aly Johnston's mother.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Monogram saw that Platyborg was quiet, watching Kero sleep, but was relieved it wasn't so serious, as last time but he saw the major wanted to talk to him, in his office, as the leader of the Platyborg Division wondered what he wanted to talk about.

"We recieved a call, from outer space, from AJ." he said.

Platyborg's eyes widened, hearing AJ's voice, as he was feeling like the AJ shaped hole in his heart was being filled, but he was determined to rescue her, not just for him, but for Aly.

"Where's AJ's location?" he asked Monogram.

He saw that AJ was on Meap's planet, which made him very happy and excited, as he was leaving at once, but Monogram sighed, knowing how attached Platyborg was, to Annie Johnston.

He knew the day she'd gone missing had torn Platyborg apart, on the inside, but today it was making him happy.

_Don't worry, AJ_

_I'm coming, and then we can be together, and you can be part of my family._

_Plus, Aly will be happy to see you, as Monobrow told her about you, so you and her can be a family again._

Platyborg's wings helped him fly through the vastness of outer space, until he arrived at Meap's planet, which was purple pink, and made him want to gag, as he wasn't a fan of cute.

But he heard a familar laughter, that was music to his ears, seeing Annie, with Meap, as he ran into her arms, but he was holding back the urge to cry, as he was so happy.

"I knew you'd come, Pudding.

You always cared about me." Annie said stroking him.

Platyborg nodded, as he saw a spaceship, that was programmed to take them back to Earth, as Platyborg was anxious, but wouldn't let AJ go, not again.

"It'll be alright, Platyborg.

I know being without me was scary, but we're together again." she assured him.

"Let's go home, AJ." he said nuzzling her.

Meap smiled, tearing up, as Platyborg hugged him.

"Thanks, for keeping AJ safe.

You've no idea, how important she is to me." he said.

"I think I know, how important she is." he told him.

Platyborg followed AJ into the spaceship, as it took off, bound for Earth.

Platyborg hoped his kids were okay, but knew they'd be excited, to meet AJ as she was Aly's mother.

He'd wait until they got to Doof's apartment, before telling her about the little P-Borgs.

* * *

Meanwhile in Earth time, it was almost the little P-Borg's bedtime, but Ami and Yumi were giving Kiki a hard time, but the dark purple Platyborg female was anxious, knowing Ami wouldn't sleep unless Platyborg cuddled her, but she wondered when he was getting back, but had no clue he'd gone to outer space, but only Doof knew as Monogram had told him, so that he wouldn't freak.

"Good girl, Yumi.

Let's see, if I can get Ami to sleep, without Daddy being here." she told her.

Ami was running around, laughing, but Doof caught her, as he knew she wanted Platyborg, but he wasn't there right now, but he would try to get her to sleep, as he went into his lab.

"I know you want Daddy, but he went to outer space." he told her.

Ami looked worried, hearing this, remembering the bad alien that had taken her and her siblings shivering, as Doof slapped his forehead with his metallic paw, knowing the mention of aliens freaked her out.

"He went to rescue AJ, his friend.

He told you guys, all about her.

Good aliens were looking after her, and now your father's bringing her home to Earth.

You'd like her, Ami.

She's spunky, like you." he told her rocking her to sleep.

Ami yawned, feeling sleepy, but was out like a light, but put her in the spare pet bed in the lab, but put her stuffed Goozim in her arms, knowing she wouldn't sleep without it, kissing her forehead, while putting the night light on.

"Sweet dreams, my little mischief maker." he whispered leaving.


	65. Staying With His Family

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope that Tink555, and veryloyalfan enjoys, as AJ is back with Platyborg, and allowed to live with him, Doofy and his family, but Ami might not be happy.**

**I love the direction the story's going in, but might be wrapped up soon, but will be writing a sequel.**

* * *

AJ watched, as Platyborg was still asleep as the spaceship had entered Earth, but knew he was happy being with him again, but was feeling guilty knowing how hurt he'd been when Mitch had kidnapped her, knowing their bond was deep, from the first day they'd became partners and friends.

_I'm so sorry, Pudding, that you've been without me for a long time, but we can be family now, and we can find Aly, so things will be bormal again._

Her warm, soft hands were stroking him gently, but heard him purr softly as it made her smile, but had a feeling he'd changed since she'd vanished.

She was looking forward to being a part of his life again, but saw he was a father, and had kids, but wanted to be a part of it.

"I'm glad to be back with you, Pudding." she whispered.

The rocket then landed, in the agency headquarters, but she saw Carl and Monogram waiting for them, as Platyborg was still asleep, as she picked him up gently, but she wasn't leaving him, again.

She then joined them, in Monogram's office, as they were talking about things, but she was allowed to live with Platyborg and his family, but would find missions for her to do, as a smile crossed her face.

"Thanks, sir." she said saluting him.

She then left the agency, with Platyborg in her arms, heading to Doof's building.

But Aly was stunned, opening the door, as a woman that looked like her mother was standing in the hall, but let her in.

"Wow, you've grown into a beauitful teen, honey." AJ said to her, hugging her.

Ami and Yumi were curious, seeing the strange woman hugging Aly, as Doof and Perry, along with their parents were teaching them about strangers, but Doof knew that Ami would give AJ a rough time.

"Let's go get some breakfast, guys.

Your father needs an nap, as he got back from outer space." he said.

AJ smiled, at the two young Platyborg infants, knowing they were Platyborg's kids, but she knew that Ami was trouble, but was stunned, hearing they had a brother.

"Where is he, guys?" she asked them.

"Kero, sick." Yumi said softly.

Aly nodded, drinking orange juice, as Annie was making pancakes for them.

AJ had Yumi on her lap, but the gentler female Platyborg was warming up to her, but Ami scowled, sticking her tongue out, at Yumi.

"Hey, what did we say, about that?

It's not very nice, you know?

AJ is part of our family, okay?" Doof told her.

Ami pouted, but ran off to play, using her hiding power, as AJ was amazed, knowing that Platyborg and his kids had powers, from what Monogram had told her.

"Yumi trusts you, already.

Ami on the other paw, needs time.

But she'll come around, in time." he assured her.

AJ smiled, tickling Yumi, as she giggled loudly, but Hana, along with Jax saw Ami scowl, but understood, after she explained.

"Wow, she's your Daddy's friend?

She must be super cool!

Maybe she can teach us agent stuff, like Uncle Perry!" Jax told Ami.

"It doesn't matter, guys.

AJ will take my Daddy, away from me!" Ami told them.

Doof wondered what they were saying, as they were still infants, but he couldn't understand them, when they talked like that, but AJ thought it was adorable, especially the talking to the Goozims, but Doof saw it was almost afternoon, but he went to wake Platyborg up.

* * *

Platyborg's eyes f;uttered open, as Doof had shaken him awake, but a smile was on his bill, as he thought rescuing AJ had been a dream, but Doof shook his head, as Platyborg got up at once, running into the living room, seeing Ami chasing AJ around the apartment, but he had his paws on his metallic hips, as AJ hugged him.

"Morning, sleepyborg.

We were just playing Tag, to wear them out before naps." she said kissing his head.

Ami and Yumi giggled, seeing this, as Platyborg blushed, but was going to put his daughters down for their naps, but Kero was coming home in a few days, but AJ was going to spend time with Aly, while Platyborg was putting Ami and Yumi down dor naps, but hoped she wasn't mad at her, for leaving her all these years.

But her reaction earlier, had given her hope, going to Aly's room.


	66. Hypering Down

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope that Tink555 and veryloyalfan like.**

**Platyborg's a little hyper, but AJ and the others will help him calm down.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"So AJ's back, huh?

You must be very happy, P-Borg." Perry said.

He and Platyborg were at a local coffee shop in town, but Perry was aware that AJ was back, knowing how much Platyborg had missed her, since she vanished when Aly was little.

He was drinking a mocha, but Platyborg was drinking a chocolate frappucino, but the teal furred male was anxious, knowing how the cybernetic male was with sugar in his system, but knew AJ could calm him down.

"Perry, I'll be fine.

What's the worst that could happen?" he replied.

Perry smirked, imagining Platyborg bouncing and flying off the walls, but knew that this time, AJ would help calm him down.

He then had to go back, before Ami and Yumi woke up from their naps, as Perry sighed hoping he'd calm down.

He knew that AJ knew how to handle the cybernetic male, hyped up.

He then activated his jetpack, flying off before his kids missed him, but was hoping they'd be okay.

* * *

AJ was sitting on Aly's bed, as she knew that the teen had many questions about her, but understood as she'd never meant to disappear from her life, but was searching for the right words to tell her.

"Your father was mad at Platyborg, after I vanished, and said it was his fault, but it wasn't.

An alien named Mitch, kidnapped me, after your father and I divorced, but Platyborg was heartbroken when it happened, but he watched over you, like he promised, the day you were born.

That's why he let you be an intern, in his division.

Monogram told me, about you." she told her.

"I'm glad you're here now, Mom.

You realise this is the most awesome family, in Danville?" she said.

AJ smiled, knowing this was true, but heard Ami and Yumi laughing, as Platyborg was a flying blur, as AJ was stunned, seeing him hyper, as Doof sighed, but saw AJ approach, as she used her grappling hook to catch him, but he was thrashing around in her arms, but she knew that he didn't mean it, as her humming was calming him down, as her stroking relaxed him.

He was out like a light, after Ami was in awe, as nobody but Doof could calm him down, along with Uncle Perry, but Aly saw her mother pick him up gently, as they were going to visit Kero, but AJ would stay with Platyborg, but was getting an ice pack, knowing he'd have a sore head, when he woke up.

She was making herself coffee, but she had Platyborg lying on the couch, but was happy being here.

* * *

Platyborg began to stir, but felt pain, as he was having a sugar hangover, but saw AJ on the couch, beside him, stroking him, as he was feeling a little better.

"What did you drink, honey, that made you hyper?

I've never seen you, like that." she asked, hugging him.

"I had a chocolate frappcino, but it makes me a little crazy." he said softly.

"The others went, to visit Kero." she said eating cookies.

He was enjoying the cuddles, that AJ was giving him, but hoped that Kero would be okay, as he cared about his kids a lot, and hated when they were sick, hurt or in danger.

AJ understood, knowing how strong he'd been and how much of a leader he'd became.

She then saw Annie join her, knowing that Doof and the others were back soon, but knew that Platyborg was anxious, to hear about how Kero was doing.

"i'm sure he'll be fine, P-Borg.

Did you take your meds today?" she assured him.

Platyborg nodded, but couldn't let AJ know, that he still had the computer virus, that Kero had to deal with everyday, as he was ashamed.

But AJ wondered what was going on, but saw the others return.


	67. Tending To AJ

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 as well as the awesome veryloyalfan, who's enjoying the story, as his OC AJ's in this.**

**Platyborg's feeling ashamed, to tell AJ about the computer virus in him, and having to take medicine for the rest of his life, like Kero, but then when AJ has a bad cold, he tends to her.**

**Yesterday, I had a daydream about AJ being sick, and Platyborg tending to her, in the car but decided to add it in here.**

* * *

Doof found Platyborg in his lab, as he knew the cybernetic male was a little ashamed about having the computer virus and having to take medicine for the rest of his life, like Kero, as he didn't want AJ to think he was broken, but understood.

"P-Borg, you're so wrong and you've no reason to be ashamed.

AJ will still like you, even if she found out about the virus.

You know that, right?" Doof told him.

Platyborg knew he was right, but he sighed as he knew AJ might understand, but heard music in the living room, as Aly was playing techno music, and Ami and Yumi, along with Jax were dancing to it, as he thought it was cute.

Miku was nuzzling his leg, as he smiled as he saw that AJ was helping Annie fix dinner, but he saw Ami hug him, but he smiled.

"Hey honey, I heard Kero's coming home in a few days." he said.

They nodded, as Kiki was watching them, but she was happy that AJ was back, as she knew her husband missed his partner and dearest friend.

She was Aly's godmother, after AJ told her how she'd made Platyborg Aly's godfather, the day she was born.

She thought it was cute, but knew AJ would be fond of Kero, as he was like Platyborg in appearance and personality, but Platyborg smiled, knowing that, but he saw AJ coming down with something, which made him worry.

"I'm fine, Platyborg." she said blowing into a tissue.

He shook his head, in reply as he was leading her to her room, but she felt woozy, as he tucked her in, but he hoped it would help her.

_Rest, AJ, I'll be back._

He then left her room, as he went to get the doctor, as Aly called him on her phone, explaining that her Mom was sick.

Platyborg saw her hang up, after overhearing that the doctor would be here soon, but he went back to AJ's room, as she was deep asleep, but he curled up beside her, as he wasn't letting her go.

* * *

_It was a few years, after Aly was born, and while Henry was at work, for the Government, AJ and Platyborg were watching over the three year old, as she was playing with toys, but Platyborg entered the room, as Aly hugged him._

_"Platyborgie!_

_Play?" she asked him, as he nodded._

_He then made sure that AJ wasn't around, as he told Aly to climb onto his back, as she got excited, knowing they were going flying, but knew that Henry would be mad, at him but AJ knew that Platyborg wouldn't put Aly's or her lives in danger, as he cared about them._

_"Platyborgie, fly!" she said happily._

_The cybernetic male deployed his wings, as he left the building, as the wind blew through Aly's hair, as she was having fun, but Platyborg smiled, as he loved Aly, as she was a mini AJ._

_"Higher, Platyborgie!" Aly said giggling._

_"That's not a good idea, honey._

_You might get hurt, and that would upset me._

_Let's go to the park, huh?" he told her._

_But when they got bak to AJ's place, with a sleeping Aly, Platyborg heard AJ and Henry arguing, as Henry was talking about him, and thought he was an abomination, but AJ cared about him, he knew that, but saw AJ and Henry walk out, but Henry had a box with his stuff in it, making him sad for AJ._

_"I-I'm so sorry, AJ!_

_I didn't mean, to make Henry leave!" Platyborg said sadly._

_AJ then bent down to his level, as Platyborg couldn't bear to face her, but her gentle strokes were calming him._

_"Look at me, okay, Platyborg?" she said._

_He turned around to face her, but felt warmth and kindness from her, not anger._

_"I love you, with all my heart, you know that?_

_Henry, could never see how kind, brave and loving you are, around me and Aly, as she always asks when you're coming, but never listen to those jerks in this dimension, who think like Henry, as they're wrong, okay?" she said hugging him._

_He nodded, as she kissed the bridge of his bill._

_"I love you too, AJ, more than you know." he whispered deploying his wings._

* * *

AJ's eyes fluttered open, as she felt terrible, as her head was on fire, her throat ached, like it had went on it's own mission, and was sore all over, but smiled seeing Platyborg there, with Aly, but the teen had told her that the doctor had been, saying she had an nasty cold, but Platyborg frowned at Aly's words.

"It's okay, Pudding.

It's just a cold, nothing more.

But I know, that you and Aly will help me out." she said coughing.

Aly saw Platyborg flinch, as it made his heart ache, seeing AJ sick and helpless in bed, but knew hot tea would help soothe her throat, as he went to the kitchen with Aly, but heard laughter from the living room, as Ami and Yumi had a play date with Kai and Tifa, Leah and Perry's kids.

Aly was in awe, seeing the cybernetic male make herbal tea with honey, as it would soothe AJ's throat, but he had done this, when Aly was sick.

"Yeah, you were great, at taking care of me when I'm sick." she said.

He smiled, as he was carrying the tea into AJ's room, but she smiled, drinking up, but it helped, but she was sneezing, as Aly saw her grab a tissue.

"Here, Mom." she said.

"Thanks, honey." she said, as Platyborg felt her head, as she was burning up.

He was frantic, running and getting an ice pack, but heard Ami having a meltdown, as he put the ice pack on AJ's head kissing it.

"I need to go take care of Ami, as she's having a meltdown." he told her.

"Go ahead, Puddin.

I'll be here, when you get back." AJ told him weakly.

* * *

"Ami, cut it out!" Doof yelled.

The female infant Platyborg was mad, as she wanted her father to play with her and Yumi, as all he did was be with AJ, and that made her mad, so was being naughty, so Platyborg would give her attention, but Yumi was anxious.

Hana was scared, along with Sora as Ami was pretty scary, like her parents when they were mad, but Platyborg picked her up, knowing she got a time out, when she acted like this.

He then put her in the time out chamber, in Doof's lb, but Ami bit him, as he was putting her in, but he then set the timer.

"When the timer beeps, you can get out, but you're in there for being naughty." he told her leaving.

He then heard his olest daughter banging her little metallic paws and screaming, but he went back to AJ, as she was asleep, but was relieved that Ami hadn't woken her up.

He then went to be with Doof and the others for a while, as they were having tea and cookies, but Kiki noticed he was sad, knowing Ami's behaviour had gotten a little worse, since Kero wasn't here and since AJ had arrived, but that's things clicked.

"She thinks AJ's taking her Daddy, away from her.

She told me, last night when we were in the lab." Doof said.

He sighed, knowing he and Ami needed some alone time, to connect as things were hectic recently.

He knew that Ami loved cuddle time, but was scared in case she was still angry at him, but knew his kids loved him.

He knew that Aly was liked by Ami, and the teen was AJ's kid.

He'd figure something out.


	68. Spending Time With Them

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 along with veryloyalfan, as I know he loves it.**

**Platyborg's having some alone time, with Ami as she needs attention, but explains that he has enough love for their family, and not just AJ, but Kero might be coming home.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

It was early evening, as Kiki and Platyborg were putting Ami and Yumi to bed, but Platyborg was going to spend some cuddle time with Ami, as he knew she was scared of AJ, as she thought of her as a threat to her Daddy's love, but he would explain how much AJ meant to him, and that he still had a lot of love for their family, along with Ami and her siblings, as Kiki was putting Yumi to bed.

Platyborg was playing with Ami, in the living room, as he was wearing her out before bedtime, as she was a handful at nap and bedtimes, but Ami was laughing and having fun, with her father, as they were wrestling, but Platyborg was being careful.

"Again, Dada!" she said, laughing but yawning.

"Maybe tomorrow, honey, as it's bedtime, and the Cuddle Monster might show up." he said to her, as Ami beamed letting him pick her up.

He then headed to the little P-Borgs's room, but was sitting on Ami's bed with her in his arms, but was cuddling her, and kissing her.

"I know you were mad, at me because of AJ being here, but my love is for our entire family, not just AJ, as I care about you and your siblings.

I heard good things, that Kero's coming home tomorrow.

Meaning we can be a family again, and play together.

I might need your help, with Kero, as you guys are good at helping each other.

Can you give AJ a chance, for me?

You'd really like her, once you get to know her." he said nuzzling her.

"Maybe, Dada." she replied as he smiled.

"Thank you, honey." he said kissing her, as she was asleep.

He then put her into her bed, as he kissed her forehead but left the room, but went to join Kiki, in their room but she kissed him.

"That was great, how you handled Ami.

She's very rebellious, about changes.

But Yumi likes the changes, which is a good thing.

You're happy, about Kero being here tomorrow, huh?" she said.

Platyborg nodded, as he yawned, but was out like a light, as she lay beside her husband, but turned out the lamp, as she fell asleep herself.

* * *

The next morning, Ami was waking up her parents, by hitting them with Nerf darts, and jumping on the bed, as she was excited about Kero coming home today, as Platyborg laughed, waking up and chasing her out of the room, but she was laughing, knowing he was playing with her, but Doof was already up, as Ami tugged on his tail.

"Hey, sweetie.

You have a good sleep, kiddo?" he said, as Ami nodded.

Platyborg then watched, as Doof was letting her help him, as he went to check on AJ, as he opened the door to her room, but saw AJ asleep, but he climbed onto the bed, but saw her begin to stir, as her eyes opened, but a weak smile crossed her face, as she sneezed, but saw him taking the medicine, as Kero, but understood.

"How come you didn't tell me, Platyborg?" she asked him.

"I was ashamed, and didn't want you to think, that I was broken." he told her softly.

"I know that's not true, but you need to take care of yourself, puddin.

I care about you, a lot, along with your family." she told him.

He then smelt breakfast, as he left her.

* * *

Later that day, Platyborg along with Ami and Yumi were at the beach, playing but having fun together, as Doof and Kiki were bringing Kero home from the infimary, but but he wanted to spend time with them, as they hadn't had alone time with him, but were having fun.

He saw Ami poking her head in the rock pool, as he laughed, but it was very cute, as the creatures in there were curious, but Platyborg was helping her, but knew they should go now, but promised they could have fun at home, but Yumi saw a frown cross Ami's bill but knew that she thought he'd be with AJ, when they got home, as Yuna was watching the Platyborg Division.

But both female Platyborg infants were happy, going to their room, seeing Kero in his bed, but they wanted to hug him, but knew he was sick, and had to recover, from being sick.

"Come on, guys.

Let's go play, and we can see Kero later." Kiki told them.

They then followed her out of their room, but were wrestling with their father, but Aly smiled watching them, as she knew her mother was sick in bed, but Platyborg was spending time with his daughters, but would see AJ later, but was making juice for her mother.

She knew that they were adjusting, to being part of a family, but were enjoying it.


	69. Bonding With the Little PBorgs

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to Tink555 and especially veryloyalfan, knowing he'll enjoy this.**

**AJ is watching the little P-Borgs for the night, while Platyborg and the other adults in the house have gone out for the night, but Ami is going to make things rough for her, but maybe things will be okay.**

**I hope he likes.**

* * *

A few days had passed, and AJ was feeling better from the cold, but Platyborg and the others were going out for the night, but she was going to watch the little P-Borgs for the night but Kiki and Platyborg were anxious about how Ami would behave, but Aly would be helping AJ out.

Platyborg saw both his daughters in the playpen, playing with toys, along with Jax but Ami had been whispering things to Hana, which made both Jax and Yumi anxious, knowing she could get away with things, while her parents and grandfather were out.

"You're not gonna hurt her, are you, Ami?" Yumi asked her sister.

An evil smile crossed Ami's bill, like her grandfather and uncle from the 2nd Dimension who encouraged the little P-Borgs to cause mischief.

"We should warn AJ, Jax.

Who knows, what Ami's up to?" Yumi whispered.

Ami then saw that AJ had gone to check on Kero, but went to the Goozim house, letting both Hana and Sora out, but was climbing onto Hana's back, but Yumi was nervous.

"Let's scare AJ away, Hana.

Then Dada will play with us, again!" Ami said as the Goozim agreed.

Aly sighed, knowing that Ami wasn't warming up to her Mom, like Yumi and Jax were but knew her Mom liked Kero, as he reminded her of Platyborg but knew the male Platyborg was still recovering from being in the infirmary.

"You need to relax, Ami.

My Mom's wanting to be part of the family." she told her.

But Ami then fell off Hana, but began to whimper, as her paw really hurt but AJ then entered the room, but was stunned, seeing both Goozims were out of the Goozim house, but saw that Ami was hurt, as she picked her up.

"Aw, somebody's hurt, huh?

Let's go take care of it, okay, honey?" she said going into the lab.

She saw that that Ami's paw was hurt, but Ami was stunned, seeing AJ kiss it, before putting a band-aid on, as the female Platyborg infant was curious, about why AJ was being nice to her, and taking care of her.

"I care about you a lot, along with your siblings, as we're family even though we're not related by blood, but Platyborg told me about you guys, but he's important to me, as we've been good friends and partners.

I'm not taking your Daddy away, from you honey.

He loves you, you know?" she told her stroking her.

"Ami, sorry." AJ heard her say, but understood.

"Hey, it's okay, honey.

Your father was like that, when we first became partners, but in time we became close friends." AJ replied kissing her head, like with Platyborg.

Ami smiled, as she was following AJ out of the room, but saw Yumi and Jax dressing Hana up, but AJ couldn't help but smile, as it was cute, but Kero was on the couch, but couldn't be with his siblings and cousins until he was better, but AJ had him in her arms, but Aly smirked, knowing her mother was very fond of the male infant Platyborg.

"He reminds you of Platyborg, huh?" she said.

AJ blushed, hearing this as she hoped Platyborg was okay out there, knowing back in the 2nd Dimension, people were mean to Platyborg.

She was knowing it was soon the little P-Borg's bedtime, but saw Platyborg and the others return, as Ami and Yumi hugged their parents legs, but it was cute.

"Hey, guys.

We missed you too, but it looks like you were having fun." Platyborg said.

AJ nodded, but they'd talk about it, when the little P-Borgs were in bed, but were watching him scoop them up in hugs, but Ami was reaching out to her, making Platyborg's eyes widen.

"I'll tell you later, puddin." she said kissing Ami goodnight.

Platyborg wondered what had happened tonight, while he and the others had been out.

He was then putting Kero and Yumi to bed first, but AJ was playing with Ami, while he was doing that, but was having fun with her along with Aly, but Kiki smiled, seeing them bonding.

"You're very good, with her, guys.

She seems calmer than normal." she told them, as Platyborg entered.

He was stunned, seeing Ami calm instead of hyped up, but was liking this, as he picked her up, but were going to their room, as Kero and Yumi were already in their beds, but were lying awake, along with Ami after Platyborg left the room.

"So you like AJ now, Ami?" Yumi asked her sister.

"I guess she's kind of cool, guys." Ami replied yawning.

"Yeah, she's neat." Kero said falling asleep.

* * *

"What did you do, to get Ami to trust you?

U've never seen her that calm before, AJ." Platyborg asked her.

AJ, along with Platyborg, Doof and Aly were in the kitchen, drinking coffee and talking, as AJ understood, knowing that Ami was mischievous but cute.

"Well, after you left, she let the Goozims out, and was riding Hana, to scare my Mom off, but then she fell off and hurt her paw, so I think my Mom helping her, showed her she could trust her." Aly told him.

"That's good, that Ami's beginning to warm up to you, AJ." pLATYBORG REPLIED.

Doof nodded, but knew that tonight wouldn't be the end of Ami's mischief, knowing the little P-Borgs were going to Alt Doof's tomorrow in the 2nd Dimension, and their one eyed uncle encouraged their mischief, but Platyborg decided not to tell her, that Alt Doof watched the little P-Borgs a lot.

AJ was drinking coffee, but was tired from the cold germs, and watching the little P-Borgs, but Platyborg then kissed her head, but Doof smiled, as it was cute, but knew Kiki was Platyborg's wife.

Platyborg yawned, going to bed himself, but lay beside Kiki but was out like a light.


	70. Potty Time

**A/N**

**Holy frijoles, we've hit seventy chapters!**

**Thanks to Tink555 and veryloyalfan for reading and reviewing.**

**Kiki and Platyborg are teacpotty training Ami, after she starts having nightime accidents, but they know this is a good thing, but this might be the last chapter but writing a sequel to this.**

**I'm glad that Tink555 and veryloyalfan enjoyed this and will enjoy the sequel.**

* * *

But later that night, Platyborg was shaken awake by AJ but he wondered what was wrong, but noticed that Ami had wet her bed, making him worried, but saw her whimper, and crying, as he was cleaning the bed up, but knew this was bound to happen, but he was going to clean her up, but he knew that she needed training pants, but would talk to Kiki later.

"Ami, sorry, Dada." she said to him.

"Aw, it's okay, honey.

This is normal, for little ones around your age.

But it means training pants, honey." he said as AJ thought this was cute.

Kero and Yumi didn't like the smell, but Platyborg assured them that this was normal, but sighed as the clean sheets were now on Ami's bed.

"Goodnight, honey." he said seeing her asleep again.

He felt bad that Ami was already at the potty training stage, compared to Kero and Yumi but knew she'd learn in time.

She agreed that it was time for Ami to start potty training, but knew this was an natural part of life.

* * *

Ami then was waking up the next morning, but entered the living room, seeing her target, Hana's litterbox, as she ksf yp go do her business, even though it wasn't a good place to go, but was going in the litterbox, as a content smile crossed her bill, but AJ's eyes widened, seeing this, but smiled knowing that Platyborg was putting Ami through potty training, but knew she'd slip up, as she was still learning.

"Honey, Hana might get in trouble, because you went there." she told her.

But she was helping Ami but was making reakfast, but Aly wondered what the smell was, but AJ whispered about the fact that Ami had done her business in Hana's litterbox, but Platyborg was impressed hearing that, as he knew Leah and Perry were having the same problem with Tifa, but he remembered Perry saying that they'd used the litterbox, to help her learn.

"Smart girl, Ami.

Tifa's doing the same, as you.

But let's get you your own litterbox, okay?" he said as Ami nodded.

She was helping him make pancakes, but knew that this stage, would be intriuging but funny, but was going out with Kiki to the mall, but AJ, along with Aly were taking the little P-Borgs to the park, but they saw Doof come in, with Luna in his metallic arms, as she had his bill.

"Aw, that's cute, Doofy." Platyborg told him.

But Ami was going to Alt Doof's along with Jax, but Kero and Yumi were going with AJ and Aly, but Ami didn't mind, as she'd have fun with Alt Doof and cause mischef.

But while they were having breakfast, Platyborg was getting training pants for Ami, as she needed them.

Kero and Yumi were curious, but Kiki was telling them, that Ami needed because she was becoming a big Platyborg kid.

They understood, but Ami was going to their room, but Platyborg was putting them on her, but she blushed, as she went to the playpen for a while, but Kero and Yumi were resisting the urge to laugh, but knew Ami didn't like that.

"How come you went to the potty, in bed?" Kero asked coughing.

"I just did, okay guys?" she said, but Doof saw she was sad.

He then activated the portal to the 2nd Dimension, as AJ was a little freaked, especially with the fact that Alt Doof would be watching Ami and Jax but knew he was Jax's grandfather.

"I'll be back in a little while, okay?" Platyborg assured her going through the portal, with Ami and Jax.

She hoped they'd be okay.

* * *

"Yee-haw, ride them Goozim!" Jax yelled.

She and Ami were playing Cowgirls but their Goozims were their horses, but Jax saw that Ami was needing to go to the potty, but there wasn't any around, but Hana then saw a vase.

"I found one, guys!

Now, Ami can go.

Then we can play again, right?" she said.

Jax wasn't sure, this was a good idea, but knew Ami had to go, as the female Platyborg infant sighed in relief, going in the vase, but Alt Doof was stunned, seeing Ami done, pulling up her training pants, but he remembered Platyborg had told him, that they were potty training Ami.

He then picked up the vase, throwing it in the toxic waste disposal, but was washing his hands, but saw Ami riding on Hana, like Jax with Sora, but he'd talk to Platyborg later, when he picked them up, but was fixing them a snack, as they normally had a morning snack.

"Thank you." they said, as he smiled.

"Aw, you're welcome strudel cuties." he said.

* * *

Aly was pushing Yumi on a swing at the playground in Danville Park, as her mother was playing with Kero, but hoped that Ami and Jax were having fun, but not learning a lot of bad things from Alt Doof, but saw Yumi crawl into the jungle gym, but saw Kai and Tifa there, waiting for her.

She saw Tifa wearing training pants, like Ami, as the young dark brown red furred platypus toddler was blushing.

"Ami started wearing them too, as our Mommy's teaching her to use the potty." Yumi said, making Tifa relax.

"Where's Ami, Yumi?" Tifa asked.

"She'dt Uncle D's house, with Jax.

Our parents went to the store." she told her.

They then heard AJ calling Yumi, as she had to go, but would tell Ami for her, as she joined AJ, as they were leaving the parrk, but heard that Platyborg had picked Ami and Jax up.

They were in Doof's apartment, which was home to them, but Kero and Yumi knew it was nearly naptime, but Ami was running around, making Platyborg smile as he was playing with her, trying too wear her out, but knew she had to use the litterbox, but Ami was anxious, but had to go, but Platyborg was filming the moment, but Ami was putting her paw on the camera screen.

"Good girl, Ami.

Let's get ready for an nap, okay?" he said as they went to the little P-Borgs's room, but was cuddling her but telling her that she shouldn't be ashamed, as Kero and Yumi would be going through the same thing.

He then kissed her head, seeing her fall asleep, knowing the future was bright for his kids, leaving them to nap.


End file.
